What Comes Around Goes Around
by Gaara's Lover267
Summary: When Inuyasha gets caught cheating, the most unexpected person is there to pick up the pieces. There will be trouble between the brothers. Unexpected things happen and unexpected things are revealed. This is set 5 years after the well closed.
1. Chapter 1

**What Comes Around Goes Around**

Summary: When Inuyasha is caught cheating, Kagome's broken heart is picked up by the most unexpected person. Problems are sure to arise between the brothers. Unexpected things happen and unexpected things are revealed. Read and review plz. (a/n: this is placed in modern times 5 years after the well closed. Humans live happily with demons. Hope you enjoy)

Rated M: for sexual content, rape, language, violence and character death no readers under 17 please. Inuyasha is not owned by me and all songs I use in here do not belong to me, all rights reserved to the artists. Sessh/ Kag, Sango/Inu

**Chapter1: When the Truth Comes Out**

The club was dimly lit, the air thick with the scent of sweat and arousal as the ocean of bodies moved upon one another as the music blared. A young ravened haired woman sat at the bar as she slammed back yet another shot of 151. "Another please." She told the bartender. "Miss, you've already had 5, don't you think you've had enough?" He asked taking her glass.

The woman's hand shot out and grabbed the bartender's hand, "I'll say when I've had enough understood?" She hissed as her eyes flashed a light blue. "Y…Yes ma'am." He said shaking at seeing such ferocity. He quickly poured another drink and handed it to her.

Across the club in a corner booth, a pair of golden eyes watched the young woman drown her sorrows away with alcohol. Yes he remembered exactly what happened. He was happy she was finally rid of that abomination, but he was angry at how she was handling the situation.

**2 hours earlier**

At the Tashio mansion the young ravened haired woman with ocean blue eyes and curves any woman would kill for, walked to the door. Before ringing the doorbell she fixed her short red dress and black high heels. She then rang the doorbell waited a few seconds. When the door opened t revealed a tall and sexy taiyoukai whose name was Sesshomaru.

"Good evening Kagome, please come in. I just got home, would you like some tea?" He asked. "Yes please. How have you been lately? I heard you were out of the country." Kagome asked. Sesshomaru handed her the cup of hot liquid. "Things have been running rather smooth. I signed a few merger deals that I know will be an asset for Tashio corp. And yes I was out of the country for one of the merger signings. Other than that life is rather boring. How have you been? And I must say you look beautiful tonight, maybe this time Inuyasha will notice you rather than pay attention to his growling stomach." He said making her blush.

"I am good, and your right about that. Sometimes I wonder why I even buy nice clothes. Things have been hectic at college with all the cramming for finals before summer break." She said. "I'd be happy to help you study if you like." He said smiling at her. 'God he's so sexy and charming. Amazing what 505 year can do.' She thought. "Sure, I'd like that." Kagome smiled.

Before Sesshomaru could say another else to Kagome they both heard someone coming down the stairs. Once that person was downstairs Kagome gasped. Hearing the gasp said person stopped and looked at Kagome; A deep blush on the young woman's face. "Sango, what's taking you so long?" A half demon yelled and came running in.

When the half demon looked up from Sango's shoulder he gasped as he felt his heart drop. Sesshomaru shook his head, he knew his half-brother was an idiot but this just took it to an whole new level. "K…Kagome w…what are you doing here?" He asked, panic clear in his voice. "Well I was here to go on a date that you planned, but I see you are already booked for the night. Nice to know that my now ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend have found love. And yet again I was played for a fool 500 years later." She said with sadness in her voice as she stood. She grabbed her purse and turned to Sesshomaru, "Thank you for the tea Sesshomaru, I will see you around." She said and left leaving the scent of salt and jasmine.

Right after she left Sesshomaru turned a cold glare on the two in front of him. "You truly are an idiot Inuyasha, how can you cheat on the miko yet again? Oh wait I know, it's because you can't keep your dick in your pants. Do you hate her that much because she won't put out for you, that you must go take a whore to satisfy your needs? Father would be ashamed of you, and you, with friends such as you she needs no enemies." He growled. "It was a mistake Sesshomaru, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get her back and apologize." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha! You said you loved me." Sango said anger in her features. " I only said that because you let me fuck you. You are only my whore, someone who will satisfy me when I need it." He said. "Fuck you Inuyasha." Sango said in anger and slapped him hard in the face and ran out in tears. "Bravo brother, you've managed to chase two women out of this house in tears. But I assure you Kagome will not accept your apology and you will not go anywhere near her." Sesshomaru hissed. "You can't stop me you bastard." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru smirked a wicked smirk as he called his poison whip and wrapped it around Inuyasha's neck. "You will not go near the Miko again, you've lost your chance. Now it is I who will show her not every man is like you." He hissed as he took a sutra with a binding spell on it and placed it on Inuyasha's forehead.

Sesshomaru recalled his whip and Inuyasha fell over not being able to move. Sesshomaru then picked him up and threw him in the coat closet and before closing the door he smiled at Inuyasha, "All these years I have waited patiently for you to screw up so bad that I could have my chance, and today is that day brother." He said and closed the door.

Sesshomaru then grabbed his keys to his brand new 2011 Black Lamborghini Gallardo and got in. He followed Kagome's aura into Tokyo to one of the most popular clubs called Foxy. Once inside Sesshomaru found a corner booth that had a clear shot of Kagome but that could also hide him.

**Present Time**

The music blared but all Kagome could hear were her thoughts berating her for being stupid. To her it seemed the alcohol was doing little to sooth her pain.

Her and Inuyasha had been dating a year now, it had taken her 4 years to even work up the courage to say yes to date him. Now it was all over, all because he couldn't keep his dick under control. 'How could I have been so blind? I must be the world's biggest idiot.' She thought.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts as a song came on she wanted to dance to. She paid the bartender and went to the crowded dance floor and began to sway her hips to Usher "More". Kagome felt all her stress leave her as she let the music consume her. She didn't even sense the strong demonic aura come up behind her.

She was pulled back into reality when the demon slipped his hands around her waist. Before she could use her miko powers to get rid of the demon, the demon leaned down to her ear, "Kagome, let me take your pain away." He said. That voice, the voice she also dreamed of, the voice that was liquid sex and gave her goose bumps.

Kagome smirked, 'So the hottest demon in Japan wants to dance.' She thought. She turned to see Sesshomaru looking at her with tender, loving eyes. He then leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips, leaving her wanting more. What puzzled her was why he was here, but that though was quickly erased another song came on.

Now she didn't care, she turned her body and began to grind her ass on him. Sesshomaru was surprised at this act but placed his hands on her hips and followed her moves. Her moves drove him wild, her looks and smell didn't help either, but Sesshomaru was a gentlemen and wouldn't take advantage of a drunk woman.

Kagome laughed, she was having so much fun. At that moment she didn't care that her heart had been broken into a million pieces. After a few hours Sesshomaru lead her to his car, telling her she was too drunk to drive. She accepted his offer to drive her home. When the car came around she almost fell over in shock. The car was a brand new 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo. "Damn…sehomaru…rice…car…" she said drunkly. He smirked and shook his head as he helped her into it. Once she was settled and her seat belt was on she passed out.

Before getting into the car he pulled out his cell phone and called Kagome's mom. "Ms. Higarashi, this is Sesshomaru Tashio." He said. "Hello Mr. Tashio what can I do for you?" She asked. "It seems Kagome had a bit too much to drink. I was wondering if it's ok to bring her back to my place?" He asked. "Kagome was drinking? Where is Inuyasha, I thought they were on a date?" She asked alarmed. "Ms. Higarashi, to put a long story short, Kagome caught my idiot brother cheating. Once Kagome stormed out I followed. Seems she already had some drinks before I got there." He said.

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Tashio. Yes I wouldn't mind you taking her with you. No one is home right now, we are vacationing with my sister in Kyushu. I would be most indebted to you to make sure she is ok." She said. "You have my word Ms. Higarashi." He said. "Oh and Sesshomaru, keep your ingrate brother away from Kagome." She said. "I will, take care." He said closing his phone.

Once to the car he saw she was passed out, 'No surprise there. The woman choked back 7 151's. Impressive.' He thought. He then called ahead so someone could open the door.

It took about half an hour to get back to the mansion, but once back Sesshomaru gently picked Kagome up. The door was opened by a short rabbit demon butler. "Thank you Ryu." Sesshomaru said. "Not a problem sir. Will the young lady need some aspirin and some water?" He asked. "Yes please." He said walking up to his bed room.

On the way to his room Inuyasha opened his door. "So you were able to break the spell?" Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes. "Yea, my girlfriend took it off. What did you do to Kagome?" He growled, seeing Kagome unconscious. Sesshomaru scoffed, "I did nothing, you did this. She was so upset at seeing your betrayal once again she drank until she passed out." He growled. Sesshomaru then wrinkled his nose, "Seems your whore is ready again, better not keep this one waiting. Do not bother her or I will see to it you no longer have the luxury of breathing." Sesshomaru said and walked into his room.

Once Kagome was placed in the king size four poster bed Sesshomaru covered her up and brushed a few pieces of hair from her face. 'Soon Kagome, you will be mine and that cretin will no longer hurt you.' He though. Just then there was a light knock on the door. "Enter." Sesshomaru said. Then in walked the rabbit butler from down stairs. "Thank you Ryu." He said taking the water and aspirin. Ryu bowed and left the master to tend to their new mistress. Sesshomaru placed the water and aspirin next to her on the night stand before disrobing and placing a pair of lounge pants on before climbing into bed beside her. Sleep came quickly as he dreamed of the beautiful woman beside him, soon he knew she would be happy again like she was back in the feudal era.

Suddenly at around 5:30 a.m. Sesshomaru was awakened by Kagome jumping out of the bed to the bathroom. He got up and walked in only to be bombarded by the putrid smell of her stomach contents. He quickly brushed it off and knelt down next to her to hold her hair while she finished. While holding her hair he also rubbed her back to help sooth her a little.

Finally when Kagome felt she was done, she flushed the toilet. She then sat on the floor trying to get her breath back. "Are you alright now Kagome?" He asked. "Yes, thank you Sesshomaru. No one's ever done that for me." She said blushing. Silently she was thanking Kami it was dark so he couldn't see it. He then placed a stray hair behind her ear, "It's the males job to see to the care of his female. I was rather impressed that you took down 7 shots of 151 like a pro." He said. "It's the only thing I can drink that will get me drunk fast. I usually don't drink but I figured it would make me feel good, even if it was only temporary." She said as the sadness and hurt washed over her.

At that moment Sesshomaru took her into his arms. "Kagome I want to take away your pain, the pain Inuyasha has caused you. I can be everything you need and want, when you are ready of course. I would never force you into anything you don't want. I am here for you if you need anything." He said as he felt her arms encircle his waist. "I would like that Sesshomaru. Maybe we can start out going on dates and getting to know one another better. You have to admit, 500 years and we still don't know too much about one another." She smiled. "Are you sure? This isn't too soon?" He asked. "No, I haven't been treated like a girlfriend the entire time I was with Inuyasha, I was more a friend. When I told him I wouldn't have sex with him his attitude changed and ever since then nothing has been the same." She said. "Then why does your aura have so much sadness in it?" He asked. "I guess I am just irritated at myself, I should have known he couldn't be faithful. You think I would have learned after Kikyou, but I guess deep down I thought he could change after 500 years. I feel like the biggest idiot in the world." She said. "Kagome you aren't an idiot, you are right, Inuyasha should have learned respect and honor in 500 years but he didn't. Look at me it took me 500 years to know that the woman I love is a human miko. I was so hung up on not being like my father that I kept ignoring my heart. Finally I started giving into it and that's why I kept showing up so often. I did learn a lot about you, but because of my idiot brother you couldn't learn anything about me. But now that's changed and you can, and I have learned to love and be understanding." He said seeing her beautiful smile.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, I had no idea. I am glad you have told me this. I do have one question though." She said. "Hopefully I have an answer for you." He said. "What ever happened to Rin?" She asked. Once that name left her lips she saw his face grow sad. "Not too long after you left our world she was married to a wealthy lord who had become infatuated with her. I gave my blessing knowing he would be able to take care of her and she could have more of a normal life. Not even a year had passed she became pregnant. She had complications and died during the birthing. The pup didn't make it either, but she would have had a little girl. I tried to use the heaven fang on the pup but it was too late once I had gotten there. No one knows this but me and now you. I still miss her very much to this day." He said sadly. Kagome hugged him, "Oh Sesshomaru I am so sorry. I need you to know something if we are to pursue a relationship." She said. He nodded, "I need you to be open with me with anything and everything, I am also here if you need someone to talk to or anything you need." She said. "I understand my miko. And I as well." He said. She smiled, "Good, now I am tired." She said yawning. "Let us rest koi." He said leading her back to the bed.

Once in the bed she snuggled down beside him, "Good night Sesshomaru." She sighed. "Good night my Kagome." He said wrapping his arms around the woman he knew would be his mate soon.

**A/N: Alright everyone that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. I won't be putting up the next chapter unless I get good reviews for this.**


	2. Diagnosis Confirmed

**Chapter2; Diagnosis Confirmed**

At around 11:30 a.m. Kagome awoke to the feeling of an empty bed. 'Hu wonder where Sesshomaru is?' She thought, but soon found that to be painful as a headache made itself known. By chance Kagome looked down and saw the aspirin and water next to her side of the bed. She smiled knowing Sesshomaru knew she would need it. Kagome took the pills and a swig of water hoping that would soon relieve her massive alcohol induced headache. 'That is the last time I drink like that.' She thought to herself.

As Kagome scanned the room she saw some clothes on a chair in the corner with a note attached. She walked over to see her clothes were cleaned and pressed. "Wow he went all out." She said to herself. She picked up the note to see, "My dearest Kagome it had occurred to me that you didn't have anything to wear. So I called your mother and asked her where the spare key was so that I might get you some clean clothing. I had them cleaned again and pressed. But I regret to inform you that I was called into the office for a problem. I shouldn't be long and should be back by lunch time. I also informed the staff and my ingrate brother to leave you alone so that you might get ample sleep. Missing you much.

Love Sesshomaru"

Kagome smiled and blushed rereading the note. Not even Inuyasha had done that when they were dating. Inuyasha had never been romantic and she had wondered what she even saw in him. Kagome had finally come to the conclusion that Inuyasha thought he could get away with anything and she would forgive him, but no more. After the Sango incident that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Now it was her turn to finally have someone love and take care of her for a change.

She then quickly grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom and began to run the water. Once it was to her liking she hopped in and let the hot water relax her tense muscles and let her stresses roll away. After a few minutes she began to hum a slight tune as she washed her hair and then her body. Kagome was so lost in thought she lost track of time. 'I wonder what it would feel like to have Sesshomaru touch me in that special way? Those big soft hands just touching my breasts and sensually rubbing my clit.' She thought. As she was thinking this her arousal was strong and she began to feel the heat pool to her neither regions. Kagome casually moved her soapy hands over her breasts imagining it was Sesshomaru who was touching her. She squeezed a pert nipple and let out a moan, liking the feeling she lightly moved her hands down to her neither lips and slipped two fingers into her waiting core. Kagome hissed in pleasure and began to move the fingers, giving her clit the occasional flick or pull. Kagome began to moan a little louder feeling her orgasm coming fast.

Outside Sesshomaru's room Inuyasha had sensed her heightened arousal and decided to check it out. He opened the door as quietly as possible so she wouldn't hear him, he dulled his aura so she wouldn't sense him. Once fully inside he heard her moan loudly and his member became extremely hard just thinking what it would be like to have her under him screaming his name. 'Ours, must take what is ours.' His beast said. 'No, I've done enough to her, she deserves to be happy now.' He told his beast. 'If you won't claim what has been ours for 500 years, I will.' His beast growled. 'No you won't. Get back in your cage.' He growled to his beast. 'We shall see master.' His beast said retreating to the back of his mind.

Kagome moved her fingers a little faster while massaging one of her breasts, she was panting hard trying desperately to get to her release. "Oh Sesshomaru please!" She cried out.

Inuyasha blushed when he heard that, but he just imagined it was his name she cried out. Hearing her panting hard and moaning he couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his pants and grasp hold of his throbbing dick and began to vigorously stroke it, hoping to come to his release before Kagome caught him.

"Oh yes!" She called out as her orgasm was right there, she flicked her clit one more time and that sent her over the edge. Kagome moaned loudly as she rode out her first ever orgasm.

Inuyasha moaned as he came to his peak too, he quickly grabbed a tissue that was on one of the nightstands and came hard. Now his beast was on the verge of come out. His eyes were bleeding red and his beast chanting to him to take what was theirs. Inuyasha tried to ignore it and decided to leave the room and go get something to eat.

Once Kagome was able to stand, she rinsed her body off and got out and dried off. Once dressed, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Satisfied at how she looked she decided to go down stairs and wait for Sesshomaru for lunch.

Once downstairs she saw Inuyasha about to stuff his face with his mountain of food. Before he started eating he saw Kagome walk into the dining room. Once Kagome sat down a servant came over to her, "Would you like some lunch mil'lady?" a young dragon demon asked. "No thank you Suki, I wish to wait for Sesshomaru so I can eat with him." Kagome said. "Very well, would you like something to drink while you wait?" She asked. "Yes please, some sprite please." Kagome said. Suki bowed and left to get her drink.

Inuyasha then snorted, making Kagome look at him. "What's your problem?" Kagome asked. "Why would you want to eat with that bastard? You know you are still my woman." He said effectively making her mad. At that moment Kagome turned to him with the straightest face she could muster and said, "Inuyasha, I am not your woman. You threw that out the window when you fucked my so called best friend. Makes me wonder how many others you fucked while we were dating. You would never cheat on Kikyou if she was here, so what makes me different?" She asked with malice in her voice.

That hit a nerve, Inuyasha's beast was right there on surface ready to spring into action. After sensing her arousal earlier he wasn't able to completely control his beast. "No I never would have cheated on Kikyou, I loved her with everything I had. But after she died I moved on and knew I didn't need to settle down to just one. You Kagome are just my whore. I will fuck you when I want and you can't stop me, no one can and that means my bastard half-brother." He said in a raspy voice.

Kagome had only heard that voice a handful of times when his beast came out if Tetseiga was out of Inuyasha's reach. "Inuyasha you need to SIT down and take a breath." She said emphasizing the word sit. When nothing happened she was shocked, he chuckled evilly and looked at her. "Surprised? As a last will of love, Kikyou removed the cursed beads from me after you left. Now come quietly with me and we can start over like nothing happened." He said in a voice that sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

"Fuck you Inuyasha, you would think 500 years would have taught you respect and maybe be romantic, but no it's taught you to be more self-absorbed and to be an asshole. I told you, I am not yours not anymore. You screwed that when you had sex with Sango. So leave me alone." She hissed. At being rejected once again Inuyasha's beast snapped and jumped across the table and push Kagome back pinning her to the floor. "INUYASHA GET OFF ME!" She yelled. "You will submit bitch! You are mine and always will be. I am giving you one last chance." He growled. His answer to his question came as a swift kick to the balls. Inuyasha howled in pain and fell over grabbing his family jewels as Kagome scrambled to get to her feet. Before she could get away Inuyasha lashed out and raked his claws down her back before falling into a heap on the floor in pain.

Kagome cried out in pain, Suki and a few others ran in to see why their lady had screamed out. When they came in they saw all the blood and Kagome stumbling to the door. "Lady Kagome! Please come back!" Suki yelled. Kagome didn't listen; all she could think of doing was getting to Sesshomaru. Suki ran back to Ryu, "Ryu please call the master and let him know what happened, I shall deal with Inuyasha." Suki said. Ryu nodded and ran to the phone.

Suki stalked up to the moaning hanyou and growled, "Get your ass up you pathetic half-breed." She hissed. Inuyasha turned red eyes on her and growled. "You can't speak to me like that wench, I am your master. Now go get my bitch back so that I can mark her." He growled as he got on his hands and knees. Suki's eyes glowed a brilliant green as her anger rose. In her past life Suki was a dark witch, so she began to chant a spell. "North, South, East, West Spider's web shall bind him best. East, West, North, South hold his limbs and stop his mouth seal his eyes and choke his breath wrap him round with ropes of death." She chanted. Inuyasha's body then froze and he was no longer allowed to talk and no longer allowed to see until Suki bid him free. "It's about time someone put you in your place you filthy half-breed. In my opinion the master had been way too lenient with you. Now to get you to your room." She hissed. She said another spell and he disappeared and reappeared on his bed still unable to move. His beast was outraged and wanted blood, but with this spell in place it couldn't do a thing.

Ryu raced into the kitchen to use the servant's phone and dialed the office number. "Tashio Corp, Misha speaking how can I direct your call?" Sesshomaru's secretary asked. "Misha, its Ryu, is the master busy?" He asked. "He's in a meeting, is everything ok you sound winded?" She asked. "It's Lady Kagome; she's been hurt by Inuyasha and ran out." Ryu said. Misha gasped, "I will get him hold on." She said getting up. She knew Sesshomaru hated to be disturbed when he was in a meeting.

In the meeting room, Sesshomaru was listening to his vice president of the computer department tell him of a glitch that was in the system caused by hackers. If something wasn't done then whoever was hacking them could gain everything and they could lose everything. "Do you have anyone who can counter the hackers? Can you track the hackers so we can tell who is trying to steal my company?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. "Yes, but he is outside the company. I wasn't sure if you would allow it sir." The young hawk demon said. "Do what you have to; make sure there is a full report on my desk by Monday about this. Make sure you keep me up to date on anything that happens. But don't call me in unless it's an absolute emergency." Sesshomaru said. "Yes sir." He said.

Before Misha could get to the giant oak double doors someone came stumbling into the lobby area. Misha looked up only to see Kagome, pale with blood trailing after her. "Lady Kagome! Are you alright!" She exclaimed. "Se…Sesshomaru….P….Please…" She gasped out feeling light headed, but kept walking forward. Misha then saw the four gaping claw wounds on her. She was surprised the young woman hadn't succumbed to unconsciousness.

Kagome pushed passed Misha and pushed open the double doors. Sesshomaru was about to yell at whoever interrupted his meeting until he saw Kagome and all the blood that was trailing her. "Kagome! W…What happened?" He asked a little panicked. Kagome then collapsed into his arms sobbing. "I…Inuyasha…attacked me…he….tried to rape me…" She gasped out right before unconsciousness claimed her. "Misha, clear my schedule for the next month please." He said as he picked Kagome up and whisked her out of the office and down stairs.

Misha went back to the phone to see if Ryu was still there. "Ryu?" She asked. "Yes?" He asked. "Lady Kagome just showed up here. The master is taking her to the hospital; I'll call his security team and tell them to meet him at Tokyo memorial. The paparazzi are going to be all over this." She said. "Alright thanks Misha." Ryu said. "You're welcome." She said hanging up the phone. She then picked the phone back up and paged housekeeping to clean up all the blood Kagome trailed in, then she called his security team.

Sesshomaru raced to his car and placed her gently inside and strapped her in. He then flipped open his phone and called his head of security. "Yuri, I need an escort to the hospital immediately." He said. "Already on it sir, Misha called ahead. The rest of the team will meet us at the hospital since the media is already gathering there." Yuri said. 'I have to remind myself to give Misha a raise and a good vacation.' He smirked. "Alright, where are you now?" Sesshomaru asked. "At the entrance of the parking deck sir." He said. "Alright I am coming now." He said starting the engine. He then raced out of the parking deck as quickly as he could.

Once out on the open road Yuri and his partner flipped their lights on and they all raced to Tokyo memorial. On the way Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome. She was so pale and the blood was soaking his seats, which he would have to have redone. 'Hold on Kagome.' He thought as they blasted through yet another red light.

In 5 minutes which was record time they reached the front of the emergency room, which was crawling with media wondering who the mystery woman Sesshomaru Tashio was with. "Mr. Tashio, who is the woman who is with you?" One reporter shouted. "Mr. Tashio would you mind answering some questions?" Another shouted. 'Fucking vultures.' He growled as he picked Kagome up and walked her into the emergency room while his security team helped fend off the media. If it wasn't for his security team he would have never gotten into the emergency room in time.

"I need a doctor!" Sesshomaru yelled. At seeing the young woman covered in blood and the most powerful man covered in blood all the nurses and doctors sprang into action. "Mr. Tashio what happened, are you injured as well?" A doctor asked wheeling a gurney in for Kagome. "No, just my girlfriend, this is her blood. I don't know what happened. She stumbled into my meeting room like this. I will get all the info you require from my staff." He said. "Alright Mr. Tashio I will need you to give me some information on your girlfriend for me." The nurse said as several others got her IV going and cutting her clothes off.

"What do you need to know?" He asked. "What is her name, date of birth and if you know her blood type?" She asked. "Her name is Kagome Marie Higarashi, she's 23 and her birthday is January 25, 1988. I don't know what her blood type is. Is there anything else you need to know?" He asked. "Is she allergic to anything?" The nurse asked. "She allergic to Macrobid, Strawberries, and morphine. If she has any of these she will go into an anaphylactic shock." He said. "Alright Mr. Tashio I am going to take you to a private waiting room because of all the media that's here. We have to take Kagome to have an MRI to see how bad the damage is, we will let you know if anything comes up. And if you need anything just let the nurses know at the that nurses station." She said pointing to a desk with a few nurses. "If I may what is your name please?" He asked. "I am Dr. Ari." She said and left wheeling Kagome through two metal doors.

First thing was first, he needed to call his staff to see what happened. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed home. "Tashio residence Suki speaking how may I help you?" She asked. "Suki, what happened to Kagome?" He asked. "Oh, Master Sesshomaru, all I know is that Inuyasha was being really rude to the misses. So as not to intrude I went back into the kitchen. The next thing I hear is Inuyasha scream in pain and Kagome trying to get to her feet. Inuyasha lashed out and got her with his claws and she ran out the door trailing blood." She said. "And what did you do with Inuyasha?" He asked. "I put a powerful dark spell on him, he is not allowed to speak or see until I remove the spell." She said. "You did well Suki thank you. I am not sure how long I'll be. I may not be home for a while." He said. "I understand master, we will take care of things here and make sure Inuyasha can't do anything stupid." She said. "Good. Thank you." He said before closing his phone.

Now second order of business calling Kagome's mother. He then dialed her number and waited a few seconds before she answered. "Hello?" She asked. "Ms. Higarashi, this is Sesshomaru." He said. "Oh hi Sesshomaru, how is Kagome?" She asked. "Not so good. There was an accident, well more of an attack." He said. "Oh my god, is she ok? Where are you, and who did it?" She asked frantically. "I am not sure if she's ok. I just brought her to the hospital, I am waiting on more news. And the one who attacked her was Inuyasha. I am not sure why but I will get that information when I go home. How soon can you be here?" He asked. "Not until the end of next week, all the flights are booked until then." She said. "I will send my private jet for you and your family, be ready in 3 hours. My pilot will call you and tell you where to meet him." He said. "Oh Sesshomaru thank you so much. We will be ready. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." She said. "Ms. Higarashi I would do anything for your daughter so long as it makes her happy." He said. Ms. Higarashi smiled, "You are so good to her, I am glad she is with the smarter and more romantic brother." She chuckled. Sesshomaru smirked, "Alright Ms. Higarashi I will see you in a few hours." He said. "Ok." She said. Sesshomaru hung up the phone and took a seat in one of the chairs.

Dr. Ari and her nurses turned Kagome so she was on her stomach to assess the damage and saw that the four wounds were deep and would need reconstructive surgery. They then did her MRI to make sure there was no internal bleeding and that was when they discovered something else, something that shouldn't have been there. Dr. Ari sighed, "Alright everyone, Miss. Higarashi not only has these lacerations, but she also has masses on bother ovaries and one on her liver. Let us get biopsies ASAP." She snapped. Everyone scrambled to get it done seeing that this was the girlfriend of the great Sesshomaru Tashio.

About 2 hours later the biopsies came back and it didn't look good. So Dr. Ari walked back out into the waiting room Sesshomaru was in. As soon as she walked in Sesshomaru stood up. "Is she going to make it?" Sesshomaru asked concern clear in his voice. "She will survive the lacarations to her back, she will need reconstructive surgery. But that's not what I came to talk to you about. When we did her MRI we found several masses, two were on each ovary and the other on a small part of her liver. We took samples and they came back positive for cancer. The ovarian cancer is so far into her ovaries the only way to save her life is to remove the ovaries. The cancerous tumor that's on her liver has spread to the whole thing. Even if we take out her ovaries and stitch up her back she will still die. She would need a liver transplant in order to live a full and healthy life." She said sadly. At hearing this news Sesshomaru felt like his whole world was crashing down, then he remembered he was demon.

"Take part of my liver, since I am demon the liver will grow back quickly for both of us." He said. "Are you AB positive with your blood?" She asked. "It doesn't matter, my blood matches anybody's. That's that beauty of being an Inu demon." He said. Dr. Ari smiled, "I admire your love for this girl Mr. Tashio. Most demons would have let her die because she's human." She said. "Yes I know, but she is not just any human. She is the Shikon Miko, the one who defeated Naraku." He said. Dr. Ari looked at him in disbelief. "Really? I was only a pup when I heard about her, but by then she was the biggest legend ever told. Wow, never thought I'd ever see the day I would be saving the Shikon Miko." She said. "Yes well, you are doing us a great favor in doing so." He said. "Thank you, now if you will follow me Mr. Tashio. We need to get you prepped for surgery. Has Miss. Higarashi's mother been informed?" She asked. "Yes, she is about to board my private jet. She should be here in a few hours. Please make sure her and her family are comfortable. Anything they need or want you get it for them." He said. "Yes sir." She smiled.

Sesshomaru was placed on a gurney and hooked up to an IV with fluids and antibiotics to help with the surgery. Once he was already he was wheeled into the operating room next to Kagome. He then grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it. 'Soon Kagome everything will be ok. You will pull through and we can start our life together.' He thought. "Mr. Tashio we are going to put you to sleep now. Please take a few deep breaths into this mask." Dr. Ari said placing a mask over his nose and mouth. Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths and smelled something weird and that was the last thing he remembered.

Once asleep Dr. Ari and her team of doctors and nurses began their 8 hour operation. She was able to successfully transplant part of Sesshomaru's liver to her and then remove both of her ovaries. Once she was closed up the other drs began the pain staking task of closing up her back. Doctor Ari closed up Sesshomaru and wheeled him into recovery herself.

About 20 minutes later he began to come around. "Mr. Tashio, can you hear me?" Dr. Ari asked. "Yes, where is Kagome, is she ok?" he asked. "She will be just fine and live a long and happy life because of you. Mr. Tashio if I might say, you are very honorable saving her life. You must really love her." She smiled. "I do, and I plan on showing her every chance I get." He said. "I am glad. Well her mother and family just arrived. I will go tell them what happened and what we had to do. Then I will send them up here to you." She said. "Is Kagome out of surgery yet?" He asked. "No, my team is stitching up her back. It should be another hour. Then she will be wheeled in here with you." She smiled.

Doctor Ari then left and went to the waiting room where Kagome's mom, brother and grandfather were waiting. When she walked in they stood up, "Hi, my name is Dr. Ari. I was the one who performed Kagome's surgery. But there are a few other things I must discuss with you. We did an MRI to make sure she didn't have any internal bleeding and found several masses. Two were on each ovary and the other on her liver. We took samples and they came up positive for cancer." She said. Kagome's mom burst into tears and her son and father tried to comfort her. "So in order to save her life we had to take her ovaries and transplant her liver since her liver was too far gone." She said. "What…I know that trying to get a liver can take months to years, most die before getting one." Her mother said whipping her eyes. Dr. Ari smiled, "Mr. Tashio gave up part of his liver for your daughter. He loves her very much and would do anything to make sure she lived." She said. Kagome's mom cried again, but this time in happiness. Sesshomaru had saved her daughter in more ways than one.

"Can we see them?" Souta asked. "Kagome is still in surgery to repair the gashes on her back, but Sesshomaru is awake and waiting for you. Please follow me." She said taking the family to see Sesshomaru's room.

Once they were in there Dr. Ari left them to talk. "Sesshomaru, how can I ever thank you for the kindness you have shown our family and more importantly my daughter?" She asked with tears. "There is only one thing I would like and that is your blessing to court your daughter to be my mate." He said. Ms. Higarashi smiled and nodded, "I give you my blessing." She said. "And we do too, oh great lord Sesshomaru you have proven yourself more worthy than anyone else who has tried to date my granddaughter." Grandpa said. "Thank you." He said. "Sesshomaru when will you be healed?" Souta asked. "By tomorrow, and now that Kagome has part of my liver in her, she will begin to experience some demonic changes. I thought I should give you a heads up." He said. The family nodded and talked until Kagome was wheeled into the room.

She slept for another 2 hours before waking up to see her family and Sesshomaru in the bed beside her. "Mom, Souta, grandpa, Sesshomaru? What happened?" She asked groggily. "You were attacked dear, but Sesshomaru saved you. The drs also found out that you had cancer." Her mother said. Kagome looked at her in shock, "What…Kind of cancer?" She asked. "They had to remove your ovaries and remove your liver." She said. "Wait I don't have a liver? Won't I die?" She asked. "No Koi, I gave you part of mine." Sesshomaru said. "So I won't be able to have children?" She asked beginning to cry.

Ms. Higarashi got up and lightly hugged her daughter. "It's ok Kagome, there are other options." She whispered. Kagome continued to sob now knowing she would never have kids. "Kagome it's ok, let us focus on you healing first, then we will worry about that. Ok?" Sesshomaru said. "Ok." She hiccupped. "Kagome we are going to go home now. We will be back to visit tomorrow." Her mother said. "Ok mom, I love you guys." She said. "We love you too." Her mom said leaving.

After they were gone she turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, thank you for saving my life. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." She said. Sesshomaru smiled and took her hand, "Kagome, your mother has given us her blessing for me to court you to become my mate." Sesshomaru said kissing her hand. Kagome gasped, "Really? You would want to mate a human?" She asked. "Kagome, are not a normal human. You are a miko with great power. I love you not matter what you are. It took me 500 years to realize that I loved you with every fiber of my being. I would give you my life if I knew it would mean you would live on. Kagome I want you by my side now and forever, I want you to help run my company, be my wife, and maybe one day we could adopt a pup." He said. Kagome smiled the biggest smile she could muster, "I love you too Sesshomaru, more then you know. I told myself the other day that it was high time for me to be loved and taken care of for a change." She giggled. He was glad she was happy, "You are right my dear, you deserve that and so much more. And I want to be the one to give you all you want and need." He said. "Do you accept my proposal?" He asked. Kagome smiled, "I do. But in human custom we get a ring to signify that we are serious." She laughed. "We shall go ring shopping once you are out of here and healed, how about that?" He asked. "I would like that, now I am sleepy and I hurt a little." She said. "Rest Koi." He said.

Over the weeks Kagome healed and became stronger and did better than the doctors had expected. Kagome also noticed she healed much faster than normal, had a heightened sense of smell and her eye sight was damn near perfect. Sesshomaru had explained that with her having part of his liver she would gain some demon abilities, but he couldn't tell her which ones.

**A/N; Hope you guys like that one. The next chapter is going to be really good too. Inuyasha finally gets what's coming to him. Enjoy please review. **


	3. Chapter3:Corner of Recover and Surprises

**Chapter3:Corner of Recovery and Surprises **

It was the third day after the accident and things had taken a turn for the worst. Kagome had developed a serious infection. Sesshomaru sat next to her and wiped the sweat off her face. He sat and watched as his love shivered and moaned in pain. He had noticed her breathing was becoming labored, and then all at once her monitors began beeping like crazy. Before Sesshomaru could see what was wrong, doctors and nurses swooped in yelling out orders, and before Sesshomaru knew it Kagome was placed on a ventilator.

After all was said and done Doctor Ari pulled Sesshomaru out into the hall. "Mr. Tashio, Kagome's infection has spread to her blood stream and it attacked her lungs. We have given her powerful antibiotics but time will only tell if it will work." She said. "Will she live And what happened, just yesterday she was doing so well?" He asked. Doctor Ari had a look of dread on her face, "We aren't sure to either of your questions, but I would suggest calling her mother and explain to her what I just told you. Be prepared to say your last goodbyes to her." She said sadly.

Sesshomaru's heart felt like it had broken into a million pieces, he couldn't lose her, not now, now that he had his chance. He had so much to show her, so much love to give her, so much pain to heal his idiot brother caused. But he was slowly losing her. Sesshomaru swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled out his cell phone and called her mother. He hadn't told her the specifics, he only told her to come to the hospital quickly.

Once she got there she burst into the room to see the forlorn look on Sesshomaru's face. "Sesshomaru dear, what happened and why is Kagome on a breathing machine?" She asked in a panic. Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her, "You may want to sit down Ms. Higarashi, because what I am about to tell you is not good." He said sadly. She gasped, "What's wrong with her?" She asked. "Kagome developed a server infection from the claw wounds on her back, the infection spread to her blood and is now attacking her lungs. She stopped breathing all of a sudden and they had to intubate her." He said sadly. "Will she live?" Her mother asked with fear. "The doctors don't know. They have given her strong antibiotics but only time will tell. Doctor Ari said to be prepared to say our last goodbyes." He said feeling emotions he thought he never had.

At that instant Kagome's mother sat down and began to sob. She couldn't lose her only daughter, she had so much to live for, so much she deserved in life. She couldn't die, there were people who still needed and wanted her here. Ms. Higarashi was pulled from her own thoughts when she heard light crying. She wiped her eyes and saw Sesshomaru with his head on Kagome's shoulder crying. If she remembered correctly Kagome had told her that Sesshomaru never showed any emotion but yet here he was crying his heart out for her daughter.

She then got up and walked over to Sesshomaru and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's ok Sesshomaru let it out." She sobbed. Sesshomaru and Ms. Higarashi sobbed into each other's arms for a few minutes. "She can't die, I have so much to show her, so much love to give her." Sesshomaru sobbed. "It's ok Sesshomaru she will pull through, we must believe in her. Remember she is a miko who now has part of a demon liver. Her body probably just needs a jump start to get those powers working." She said hopeful. At that moment Sesshomaru looked up, something had occurred to him and maybe her mother could answer him.

He wiped his eyes and looked at Ms. Higarashi, "Ms. Higarashi, you know I have exceptional demon senses right?" He asked. Ms. Higarashi looked at him weirdly but nodded. "When the doctors had diagnosed her with cancer I realized I couldn't smell the scent of death on her like all humans have." He said, and then he scented Ms. Higarashi and could not smell death either. "Why do you not smell of death either?" He asked.

Ms. Higarashi sighed she knew this day would come sooner or later. "Sesshomaru what I am about to tell you no one else knows but our family. We aren't humans, we are demon. Do you remember the demon lord of the North, Lord Tsukishida?" She asked. Sesshomaru thought back and remember the old Lynx demon. "Yes I do, I remember he had taken a beautiful Lynx demoness as his wife. I was but a mer 200 years old when I first met his daughter, then the war broke out and we all went into hiding until it was over." He said. "That's right, I was Tsukishida's wife and Kagome was our daughter. When the war broke out I was pregnant with Kagome's brother Souta, Tsukishida was so worried for our safety he sent all of us including my father into the bone eaters well knowing it was a time portal. Once we passed through the well it sealed itself until Kagome turned 15 and was pulled down. Once I had found out the well was open again I tried going back to see if I could find out if my husband was still alive. But the well wouldn't accept me, it would only accept Kagome." She said sadly. Sesshomaru was beyond shocked. "Does Kagome know she's a demoness?" Sesshomaru asked. "No, neither of the kids do, we wanted them to have a normal life here in the future. So my father and I put concealing spells on them because the humans wouldn't sense anything." She said.

"Since Kagome is a demoness why is she sick? Demon powers keep us from getting sick." Sesshomaru said. "It's because of her miko powers. They are in turmoil now and have been for the last year because her demon blood is becoming more predominate. Her miko and demon blood are fighting for dominance causing her illnesses." She said. "How do you stop it?" Sesshomaru asked. "I have to tell Kagome she's a demon so she can calm her powers and her demon blood so they can coincide with one another. Once she knows and the blood and power are able to mingle safely I can remove the concealing spell and everything should be ok." She said. "I guess right now we will have to wait until the infection is under control and wakes up. Once she's awake you will tell her." Sesshomaru said. Ms. Higarashi nodded.

"Sesshomaru, do you know what happened to my husband after we left?" Ms. Higarashi asked. "He fought alongside my father in the great war. Right as the last enemy fell a human got a lucky shot off of an arrow and pierced his heart. My father was going to use the heaven's fang to bring his friend back but with his dying breath he made my father promise not to bring him back. He also said to tell his family that he loved them very much and would one day see them in heaven. Tsukishida then died in my father's arms. Being the honorable man my father was he had your mate cremated and buried where you two first met. My father told me that you two had met under a rare white Sakura blossom tree where you etched your names into the tree's trunk." He finished. When he looked up Ms. Higarashi had tears in her eyes, after all these years he had died in that Great War. "Thank you Sesshomaru. Now my soul can rest in peace knowing my mate is not suffering without us." She said. "You're welcome." He said.

Kagome didn't begin to breathe on her own until two days later. Once the doctors had taken out the ventilator she quickly awoke to feeling even weaker than before. She felt that her body and mind were in turmoil and couldn't decide what to do.

Opening her eyes she saw that her clock said midnight, she scanned the room to see her mom asleep in a recliner and Sesshomaru asleep in a chair with his head at her feet. Kagome tried to speak but her throat was scratchy from having that tube down her throat for two days. Kagome lightly nudged Sesshomaru with her foot to wake him up. Sesshomaru opened a groggy eye and saw Kagome staring back at him. He quickly sat up and was by her side in an instant. "Kagome, you're awake, how do you feel?" He asked. "Water." She said in a raspy voice. Sesshomaru grabbed the water and helped her drink it.

Once she had her fill she proceeded to answering his earlier question. "I feel like my body doesn't know what to do, I feel like it's fighting against anything we try to do." She said honestly. "Your mom can answer that for you. She has something to tell you." He said as he walked over to her and shook her a little. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?" She asked sleepily. "Kagome is awake." He said. At hearing that she snapped up to see her daughter looking at her. She then got up and walked over to her, "How are you feeling dear?" She asked. "Like my body wants to tear me apart." She said.

"Kagome I know how to make the pain stop and to have your wound healed as fast as Sesshomaru's." Her mother said. "What do you mean? And how?" She asked. Ms. Higarashi sighed, "Kagome we are demons. We are Lynx demons, the reason why your body feels like it does is because your miko powers and your demon blood are fighting each other for dominance. You need to concentrate so they can unify into one and not fight." She said. "Huh, since when were we demons?" She asked. So Kagome's mother told Kagome of when they lived in the feudal era and how her father made them go to the future for a better life. Then Sesshomaru told her how he was killed. "Wow, mom why didn't you just tell us?" Kagome asked. "Because dear, your grandfather and I wanted you two to live a normal human life. But now I know it was wrong to keep it from you because it almost killed you. Do you hate me?" She asked sadly. "Mom I could never hate you. I love you." She said.

"Kagome in the morning my uncle is coming to take photos of the wounds on your back for court ok?" Sesshomaru said. "Ok, but will you be here with me?" She asked. "Of course Koi, I won't leave you alone." He said. "Get some more sleep, he won't be here until around 9 a.m." He said. "Ok." She yawned and went back to sleep accepting the fact she indeed was a demon. Now that that was known her demon and miko blood mended together and became one and started the beginning of the healing process. "Ms. Higarashi, I think it is safe for you to go home now. It's good that she now knows who she truly is." He said smiling. "Yes it is, but after the show of how much you really love my daughter I know now it wouldn't have mattered if she were human or demon you would love her all the same." She said referring to when he cried with her two nights ago. "Let's keep that between you and I shall we." He smirked. "Of course dear, Kagome also told me you don't like showing emotion unless it's around those you love." She said walking out leaving a shocked Sesshomaru behind, 'Kagome really told her that?' He thought to himself but shook it off and went back into the room to lay in the recliner.

As he laid back looking into the ceiling he thought back to the phone call from the police. It was right after Kagome was brought into the recovery room after her surgery. Sesshomaru's phone rang and he picked it up. _"Sesshomaru speaking." He said. "Mr. Tashio, this is Captain Miroku Houshi with the Tokyo Police Department. I am calling to let you know we have your brother in custody for attacking your girlfriend and attempting to rape her." He said. "Alright, is there anything I need to do?" He asked. "We have already gotten a statement from your servant Suki about what happened, so the only thing we will need for you to do is answer one question." Miroku said. "And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked getting impatient. "Are you going to press charges, and will you be providing Inuyasha with a lawyer?" Miroku asked. "Yes I am pressing charges, that idiot almost killed her. And no I am not providing him a lawyer, also let him know all his assets have been frozen, he doesn't have any money at his disposal so just give him a state attorney instead." Sesshomaru said. "Alright Mr. Tashio. Do you have any questions?" He asked. "Yes just one, do you have an ancestor by the name of Miroku who live about 500 years ago? I knew a Miroku back then and he was a monk." He said. Sesshomaru heard a chuckle on the other side of the phone before an answer came to him. "Sesshomaru I am the same man you speak of." Miroku said. "How is this possible?" Sesshomaru asked confused. "How about we meet for coffee and I can tell you all about it." Miroku smiled. "Can you meet me in the Tokyo memorial cafeteria in two hours?" He asked. "Sure, see you then." He said and they both hung up their phones._

That was the day Sesshomaru learned that Miroku was actually destined to be Kagome and his protector. He was appointed by Midoriko herself. Sesshomaru had also asked how the slayer was also alive. At hearing Sango was alive too he was surprised because the last time he saw her was right before the final battle was over. Once Naraku had been defeated and there had been that giant blinding light from Kagome's purification power Sango had vanished without a trace. He vowed to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did. Sesshomaru had also offered Miroku a job as head of his security team with a handsome pay raise. Miroku gladly accepted. Once the meeting was done Miroku decided to finish this case with Inuyasha first before starting with Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru was ok with that. He thought it admirable that he wanted to finish what he started.

After a while Sesshomaru fell into a light sleep until he was awoken to a nurse coming in checking Kagome's vitals. "Nurse what time is it?" He asked. "It's 8:30 a.m. Mr. Tashio." She smiled. "Thank you." He said getting up and stretching his legs. The nurse smiled and left. He looked at Kagome and saw she was still asleep, he decided to wake her up so she would be fully awake for what his uncle had to do.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and gently placed kisses on her cheeks, lips and forehead. Kagome moaned a little and opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru smothering her with kisses. She smiled slightly, "Sesshomaru, it's early." She complained. "Yes Koi it is but my uncle will be here in about 15 minutes now. I wanted you to be fully awake so you knew what he was doing." He said. "You are amazing Sesshomaru, what would I have done without you?" She asked. "I am not sure, be lost in life?" He teased. Kagome giggled. "Most likely." She said.

At exactly 9 a.m. a rather portly middle aged looking man walked into the room. "Sesshomaru my boy, I haven't seen you for at least 600 years now. How have you been?" the man chided. "Hello uncle, I have been faring well. As you can see I now have a girlfriend. Kagome this is my uncle Hiro. He is my father's only brother. He will be taking the pictures." Sesshomaru said introducing the two. "Nice to meet you Hiro-sama." She said. Hiro chuckled, "My dear you don't need to be so formal, please just Hiro." He said. "Then please just call me Kagome." She smiled. "My boy I must say you have chosen a beautiful woman, and one who handles pain well. I must say those stitches can't be comfortable." He said. "You got that right, they hurt like a bitch." She said.

"Well my dear, I will be taking pictures of your back for our case against Inuyasha. Now Sesshomaru please help her lay on her side so that I can take these pictures." Hiro said. So Sesshomaru helped Kagome roll to the right and unfastened her hospital gown. When Hiro saw the wounds he gasped. "My dear I must say you are one lucky demoness, most demons wouldn't be able to survive a blow like this. Tell me how did you do it?" He asked while snapping the pictures. "I am also a miko so I am guessing my miko powers helped save my life." She said. "A miko demoness, Sesshomaru this has never happened before. You indeed have a rare beauty, you better treat her right or I might come sweep her off her feet." He laughed. "And I doubt your mate would like that one bit uncle." Sesshomaru shot back. "Calm down my boy I only kid." He said as he snapped a couple more pictures. "Alright Sesshomaru I am done. I have all the documentation I need for the trial. Would you like to go over it?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "Are you well enough to go over this?" He asked. "Yes, I think I can manage." Kagome said. "Splendid, let's get started." Hiro stated.

So for the next couple of hours they went over what was going to happen in two weeks' time. Kagome would be taking the stand against Inuyasha and explaining to the jury what he did and what happened after. Kagome was kind of nervous about doing this since Inuyasha was unpredictable. Sensing Kagome's sudden nervousness he looked at her. "What's wrong koi?" He asked. "I am afraid to take the stand. I am afraid Inuyasha will try something." She said. "Don't worry my dear, he will be hand cuffed with special cuffs that are sutra bound.

Kagome pondered this and accepted it knowing that sutras were pretty powerful depending on the person who made the sutra. "Sesshomaru who made the sutras?" She asked. "Why do you ask?" He asked her. "Because depending on the person who made the sutra it will tell me how powerful the cuffs will be." She explained. "I see, well if you must know it's your longtime friend Miroku." He said. Kagome gasped, "Miroku? No it can't be he is dead I am sure. He couldn't live 500 years could he?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked at her, "He was given a special task by Midoriko herself after the final battle. He was to be our protector, so I gave him a job as my head in security. He starts after the trail is done and over with." He said. Kagome couldn't believe it, she was so excited she didn't know what to say.

Kagome was released from the hospital only a week and a half after she had been admitted. Ever Since finding out she was a youkai her demon and miko powers worked together and healed her faster than anyone thought. Two weeks went by fast and Kagome's body healed nicely, but leaving brutal scars that were sometimes painful it hit. She was also still weak, although her flesh had pretty much healed her muscles were under worked.

Tomorrow was the day that would tell Kagome how long Inuyasha would be behind bars. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She couldn't understand the excitement though, but she pretty much told herself it was because she would see Miroku tomorrow.

It was the evening before the trial and Kagome and Sesshomaru had just finished a nice dinner and decided to retreat for the night. They bid the staff a good night and they bid them a good luck for the marrow to come. Once in their room Kagome closed the door and walked into the bathroom and began to draw a bath. The one thing Kagome came to love most of all in Sesshomaru's house was that he had a huge two person Jacuzzi bath tub.

Back in the room Sesshomaru smiled hearing the water being ran and decided to join her. Once Kagome stood from pouring bubbles into the bath she jumped seeing Sesshomaru in the mirror. "Holy hell! Don't do that Sesshomaru; you'll give me a heart attack." She said calming her racing heart. "My apologize Koi, but I thought I might join you in a nice bath." He said sexily. Kagome blushed a deep red, "Uh, o…o…ok." She said nervously. Sesshomaru found this to be odd, "Why are you so nervous Kagome?" He asked. "Well uh, I haven't actually ever seen a man naked, nor have I have taken my clothes off in front of one." She said honestly.

Sesshomaru was very surprised, he was sure she might have taken her clothes off in front of Inuyasha. He knew she was still pure but that didn't mean she couldn't do other things. "So you've never taken your clothes off for Inuyasha or seen him naked?" He asked curiously. Kagome shook her head no while her blush deepened. Sesshomaru smiled warmly at her and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. "Let me show you the way koi." He said softly. Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru gently removed her shirt and her cute little skirt she had worn that day. Now she was only left in her red lace bra and panties. This excited Sesshomaru, but he knew not to push to fast with her. He learned to let her set the pace seeing as if he did push she would distance herself. Sesshomaru traced the light purple markings that showed off her heritage. She had one purple stripe on each cheek, a heart with two stars next to it on her forehead showing everyone where she came from, and the most beautiful tanzanite eyes. Her hair had stayed the beautiful black but grew about 6 inches longer. "Would you like to undress me Kagome?" he asked gently.

Lifting a slightly trembling hand Kagome unbuttoned his shirt to slide it off to reveal a nicely toned chest, six pack abs and one magenta stripe that adorned each hip. Being curious Kagome quickly unbuttoned his slacks and let them fall to the ground. She then discovered Sesshomaru wore boxers and blushed. Now that the two were left with their under garments Sesshomaru decided to finish her first. Sesshomaru reached around with one hand and gently unsnapped her bra and pulled the offending garment away from her voluptuous breasts. Kagome gasped at the sudden cold air and tried to cover herself from his sight, but Sesshomaru held her hands. "Please don't cover yourself Koi, you're beautiful in every way." He said leaning down and placed a loved filled kiss on her lips.

Feeling the tenderness in the kiss her nervousness eased, and she started kissing back. As soon as Sesshomaru felt her kiss back he deepened the kiss and poured every emotion he had into it. Kagome's mind was in a daze as they parted for air, "Wow." She said. "Indeed, shall we get into our bath?" He asked. Kagome blushed but nodded and Sesshomaru knelt down and slowly slid her panties off. When he had removed the other offending garment he admired how nicely she was groomed. Most women he'd been with in the past had never kept their private parts neatly trimmed or at least clean. He remembered that in the feudal era that woman thought hair to be a normal thing and didn't think to trim or keep it clean. He shuddered at the memory, but quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind as he stared at the perfectly trimmed sex in front of him.

Feeling a little bold Sesshomaru decided to try something, hoping against hope that she would not cringe away. Sesshomaru looked up at her and saw her light blush as she wondered what he was doing. He gave her a sexy smile before going back to look at his prize. He then leaned forward and used his tongue to caress her clit. Kagome gasp at the sudden feeling. 'Oh my god, what's he doing? It…It feels soo good. Should I stop him, am I ready for this?' She thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when he began a rhythm of laps at her clit. She moaned liking the feeling and began to pant, "Sesshomaru…" She panted. "Yes Koi?" He asked looking at her. "I…It feels so good." She said like she'd been running. He smirked and decided to let her suffer just a little longer, he didn't want her to shy away from him so he thought to slowly coax her.

He stood up and slid his boxers off to reveal a very impressive erection. Kagome gasped, she had never seen one that big before. Sure she had seen them in sex ed in high school, but seeing it in the flesh made those images look pathetic compared to him. Kagome couldn't help but keep staring and Sesshomaru smiled, "Like what you see?" He said sexily. "Uh…ooh. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to stare." She said averting her gaze with a blush that would make Inuyasha's fire rat Kimono look dull in comparison. Sesshomaru thought this to be funny and laughed. Kagome looked at him in shock that he would laugh at her. "Kagome it's ok, you don't have to apologize. You need to get use to what you see because I am all yours forever." He said. "I Know." She said softly.

Sesshomaru smiled and picked Kagome up, she gasped and he set them both down in the hot water. He sat Kagome in front of him and grabbed the loofa and poured a little jasmine scented soap on it and began to wash her back and shoulders. Kagome relaxed into it and he kept his motions going, he now moved the loofa over her pert breast, Kagome moaned a little and Sesshomaru got another idea. He then discarded the loofa and used his hands to lather the soap over her breasts. While doing so he ran his hands over her nipples making her moan again, so he gently grabbed a nipple and began to play with it making it hard. Kagome hissed in pleasure as he continued his assault. He then switched to the other nipple giving it ample attention just as he had done to the first one. He then leaned down to her ear, "Are you enjoying this my love?" He asked as he flicked her now hardened nipple. A moan was his answer, he smiled and decided to go a little lower. His hand then cupped her womanhood and she jumped slightly. "Relax koi, let me love you." He purred in her ear. Kagome relaxed and let him continue, she even spread her legs a little more for easier access for his hand. He then lightly played with her clit and she moaned a little louder, her breaths were coming in short rasps as she could feel something coiling in her stomach. "Oh…Gods!" She exclaimed as he flicked it again. He smirked and then decided to add a finger into her hot waiting core. As he did she almost came at how good it felt. He then moved his middle finger in and out while using his other had to play with her clit some more. "Sesshomaru! Oh yes! Right there!" She screamed out as she tried to get him to make her cum, but Sesshomaru wanted to drag it out ensuring her orgasm would consume her. He rubbed her clit in circles as he fingered her hard, he could smell her end coming quickly. Kagome was getting frustrated with him and moved his hand that was playing with her clit and began to vigorously masturbate herself as Sesshomaru pumped his finger in and out. "I'm going to cum!" She said. Sesshomaru purred in her ear, "Cum for me my love, let me feel your walls clam around my fingers." He said as he added another digit. At the sudden contact Kagome came hard, her whole body shook as she rode it out.

Once her body calmed itself she slumped back on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked, "That was only a small taste of what's to come. No pun intended." He smiled at her. "That, was the best thing I have ever felt." She panted out. "That is nothing as to when I finally get to make love to you." He purred nuzzling her neck and placing light kisses on her neck. Kagome thought for a moment and felt her arousal spike after he had said the feeling of him making love to her would be better. "Sesshomaru?" She asked. "Yes my love?" He asked. "I want you to make love to me, right now." She said. Sesshomaru's beast was yelling at him to do it and mark her, but he silenced his beast before speaking to Kagome. "Kagome, I will not make love to you tonight." He said, and then all at once he felt her saddened aura. "Is it because I'm ugly?" She asked referring to her scared flesh.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her; instead he got out of the tub. Kagome didn't look up thinking his silence was his answer. "Come Koi, I shall explain why in the bed room." He said giving her his hand to help her get out of the tub. Kagome took it and stepped out and was draped with a big fluffy white towel. She quickly dried off and dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Kagome jumped up on to the bed and sat cross legged waiting for Sesshomaru to explain to her why he wouldn't make love to her that night. Once he was done drying off and had his lounge pants on he climbed into bed and sat in front of her. He then took her hands in his as she looked down, "Kagome please look at me." He said. Kagome's beautiful eyes looked at him with such sadness it made him cringe. He then brushed a few pieces of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear and spoke to hear, "Kagome, I want you to understand something. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. In my 500 years I have met many women who thought they were worthy to be my mate. None were, your beauty, courage, stubbornness, and fiery attitude surpass any other demoness I have ever known. Just because my ingrate half-brother scared your flesh does not mean you are any less beautiful. I love you with every ounce of my being; you will always have my heart Kagome, always and forever. The reason I don't want to make love to you tonight is because right now we are both thinking with the wrong parts of our body. I want to make love to you on our wedding night. I want it to be special for both of us." He said to her. Kagome looked ashamed; she had overreacted and jumped to conclusions. All Sesshomaru wanted to do was make her wedding night special whenever that was going to be. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Why are you sorry Kagome? You have nothing to be sorry for, I am sorry for giving you the wrong impression." He said pulling her into a hug.

Kagome relaxed and hugged him back. Once he knew she was ok he flipped on the tv, "Let's watch some tv before going to bed." He said as he got under the covers. Kagome smiled and snugged under the covers too and laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest. She was asleep in less than an hour. He had known she'd spent a lot of her energy from their earlier activities. He smiled, and flipped off the tv. Tomorrow would prove to be an interesting day so they both needed their rest.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up, some things have been going on keeping me busy. I promise I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP. Next is the trial for Inuyasha. Hope you all like it so far, I will be putting in Sango and more Miroku soon too. Also everyone I have gone back through and made some changes and reread and hopefully fixed all my spelling errors. Sorry in advanced for those. **


	4. Chapter4: Going Out With a Bang

**Chapter4: Going Out With a Bang**

Two Weeks Earlier

Inuyasha groaned as he opened his eyes, he scanned the room and noticed he wasn't in his house. 'Where am I?' he thought. As he looked around the room he noticed it looked like a small infirmary. A few minutes later a man walked in that looked to be the doctor. "Ah I see you're awake Mr. Tashio. How do you feel?" The doctor asked while getting to the task of taking his blood pressure and temperature. "My head feels fuzzy. What happened, who are you, and where am I?" he asked.

The doctor took off his blood pressure thing and looked at Inuyasha. "My name is doctor Hue, and you're in Tokyo Prison. Are you telling me you don't remember what you did to get here?" Dr. Hue asked. Inuyasha looked down and tried to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was his beast was really close to the surface when he had spied on Kagome while showering. Remembering that made him blush but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind while he kept searching his mind, but nothing came up. "No, I don't remember." He said. "Well I am not at liberty to tell you what you did, I am only the doctor. Your attorney will be the one to go over things with you." Dr. Hue said. 'What could I have possibly done to get here? Maybe my brother has answers.' He thought.

"Don't I get one phone call?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. "Yes, but you need to ask the guard to take you." The doctor said. Once the doctor checked Inuyasha head to toe he deemed him alright. That was when two big bear demons came in and handcuffed and shackled him, "What the hell man, I don't need this shit." Inuyasha growled. "I don't give a shit what you need, now get your ass up and let's go." One bear demon said yanking him up off the table. Inuyasha growled lightly at being treated so roughly.

On the way to his cell Inuyasha spoke, "I want my phone call." Inuyasha said. The second bear demon snorted but nodded and lead him to an area where there were phones. "You have 10 minutes mutt, make it quick." The first bear demon barked. Inuyasha sneered but grabbed the phone and dialed Sesshomaru's cell. 'Come on pick up.' He thought as it began to ring.

At the mansion Sesshomaru was sitting in his bed with Kagome asleep on his chest when his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID to see it said blocked number. He had first thought to ignore it but decided to humor whoever was on the other end of the line.

He flipped open his phone and answered, "Tashio here." He said. "Sesshomaru, don't hang up. It's Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru froze, it took everything in him not to growl fiercely at him. 'How dare that whelp call here after what he did.' He thought. "What do you want?" He growled lightly as not to wake Kagome. "I need you to come bail me out of prison. I didn't do anything wrong." He said. That did it; Sesshomaru snarled at Inuyasha and in the process woke Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter?" She asked sleepily. Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself, Kagome needed all the sleep she could get. Even though her wounds had healed her strength still needed to be replenished. "Sorry Koi, something happened at the office. I'll take the call in my study, go back to sleep I'll be back in a minute." He said to her. "Ok, I love you." She smiled sleepily. "I love you too." He said walking out of the room.

At hearing those words Inuyasha was beginning to see red, "What did you say to her you asshole? She doesn't love you she loves me, always will." He said. "Silence you insignificant little bastard, why the hell have you called us? You know damn well it's against the restraining orders we have on you." Sesshomaru said. "Hu, what restraining orders? What did I do to be in here?" He asked clueless. "You know what you did you little prick. I will not repeat it, do not call us again or I'll more to add to your rap sheet." Sesshomaru snarled and shut his phone.

Inuyasha snapped, his beast had come out yet again. He howled in anger and ripped the phone from the wall. The two bear demons rushed forward to contain him, but Inuyasha lashed out with his claws and slit their jugular insuring their death would come in mere seconds. His claws elongated, as did his fangs, and jagged stripes formed on his cheeks. Inuyasha wanted blood and anything would sate his blood thirst, but most of all he wanted Sesshomaru's blood for taking Kagome from him.

He looked around and saw a few prisoners who had backed away from him when all of the commotion started. He grinned an evil grin and leapt at the little group. Screams were heard throughout the prison as prisoners raced back to their cells and guards were ascending on Inuyasha.

Before the guards could effectively take Inuyasha down he had managed to kill another 4 demons. The guards had taken their high powered Tasers and effectively took him down. Inuyasha convulsed as the guards raced to put stronger shackles and cuffs on him before transporting him to his cell.

Once in his cell his cell mate looked at him, 'Hmmm a half-breed, this may prove interesting.' He thought as he saw the mutt go in and out of consciousness.

The next day Inuyasha awoke to feeling sore, like he'd been in a huge fight. He inspected his midsection where it hurt the most and saw 8 little burn marks on him. "What the hell happened to me?" He asked out loud. "You don't remember? You went wacko and slaughtered 6 people including two guards. I give you props kid, that takes some guts. So what are you in for besides the 6 murders now?" A large wolf demon asked jumping down from the top bunk. "I…I don't remember. I tried calling my brother but he wouldn't tell me, I guess I did something to him." He said

"Wow what a bummer, the names Kinji, what's yours?" He asked. "Inuyasha." He said. Kinji then looked at him like he'd grown a second head, "Wait, are you the Inuyasha Tashio of the Tashio brothers?" he asked. "Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked. "Damn dude, you are like a legend here. Most of the inmates want to be you, they want the fame, power, woman and money. But looks like their dreams are going to be dashed once they see you're here." Kinji laughed. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just kept looking at the floor trying to remember what he did to end up here.

"It's not so bad here, don't be so down." Kinji said seeing the forlorn look on Inuyasha's face. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "It really isn't so bad if you look at it at a good perspective." Kinji said grabbing the desk chair and sitting on it. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, we have a free place to stay, we get to go outside, free meals, no bills. The only down side is no girl so that means no sex." He laughed. Inuyasha chuckled slightly.

Before Inuyasha could say anything else to Kinji a guard came up to their cell. "Walk to the door, put your hands through the slot Mr. Tashio. Your lawyer is here." The guard said. Inuyasha got off the bed and did as told, the guard put a strong aura bound pair of cuffs and shackles on him so another fiasco wouldn't go down again.

Once the cuffs were on the door was opened and he was led out. Then without a word he was led to what looked like an interrogation room where a woman sat with a brief case. When Inuyasha sat down and the guard was gone he looked at her and gasped. "Sango, what are you doing here? You're my lawyer?" He asked. "Yes Inuyasha I am your lawyer. I knew you didn't mean what you said to me at the house the night Kagome discovered us, so I came to help you. I know you want revenge on Sesshomaru for taking Kagome away and I want revenge on Kagome for when she always used to basically rub her family in my face even though she knew I didn't have any." She said. "Well what can we do, I obviously can't do anything. I don't even know what I did to end up here in the first place." Inuyasha said.

"They are claiming you attacked Kagome and tried to rape her. But I think that's a load of bullshit. Her lawyer is one of the best lawyers in Japan." She said opening her brief case and taking out a few papers to read over. "Why didn't I get a good lawyer? I am not saying you're not a good lawyer though." He said in defense. "Your brother froze all your assets, so you have nothing. I was the only one in my firm willing to take your case for no charge. Now we need to go over our defense. The trial is in two weeks' time. We shall also discuss a plan to tear the two apart." She said smiling evilly.

"Well what defense do I have?" Inuyasha asked. "Well we can't get you out of the 6 people you slaughtered yesterday, but we can try and prove that you didn't attack Kagome because you have no memory of it." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded, and for the next couple of hours they went over everything they were going to do for the trial. Then Sango moved to her idea on how to split Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"The way I see it is if you can't have Kagome no one will even as your friend, and while I deal with that I'll have my agents kidnap her family. I won't promise her they will live but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. How does that sound Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha mulled her words over and liked the idea but wanted to put something in himself. "When you go to split Kagome and Sesshomaru, I think you should kiss him right as Kagome walks in to where ever you are." Inuyasha said. "Hmm I like that, I'll get right on that." She smiled. "Well my time is up Inuyasha, I don't have any free time before the trial so I will see you in two weeks." She said standing. "Alright, thanks for filling me in though." He said. She smiled and left, and the guard escorted Inuyasha back to his cell.

A few days passed and there were whispers that Inuyasha was in for rape and assault, but he just ignored it. As Inuyasha sat eating his lunch he didn't notice the pair of lime green panther eyes watching him. The panther licked his lips, ' mmm fresh meat.' His beast thought as he watched his prey. Lunch was quickly finished and the panther walked with two hawk demons, "Is everything set?" The panther asked. "Yes Ryuki. No one will bother you." The first hawk demon said. "Excellent, then shall we. I don't think I can wait anymore." Ryuki smiled. The hawk demons nodded and walked off to Inuyasha's cell.

"Mutt, get up. You smell worse than my shit in the middle of summer. You're going to shower now." The hawk demon barked. Inuyasha suppressed his growl but walked over and had the same thing done with the cuffs as before. They then led him down stairs to the showering chambers. When Inuyasha walked in he noticed no one else was there, "Where are the other inmates?" He asked. "They've already had their shower, you on the other hand have been in la la land so now it's your turn. Now go." He said uncuffing him.

Inuyasha rubbed his wrists and walked into the showering chambers and undressed and found an open stall and turned on the shower. Once the temperature was ok he began to lather his hair. He then rinsed it and began to lather his soap. He washed his body but stopped when he felt a strong demonic presence behind him. Quicker than he could blink he was up against the wall with a panther demon pinning him to the wall. "Listen here mutt, you are my bitch now." Ryuki smiled and licked Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha shuttered, "Get the fuck off me if you know what's good for you." Inuyasha growled. "Feisty, that's the way I like'em." Ryuki smirked. Ryuki pushed Inuyasha a little harder against the wall to where he couldn't move. He then grasped his throbbing cock and placed it teasingly between Inuyasha's ass cheeks.

Inuyasha tried to get away as he felt something that shouldn't be there. "Try all you want mutt, you aren't getting away. You are mine." He growled. Ryuki then placed his dick at Inuyasha's tight entrance and thrust upwards hard. Inuyasha let out an ear piercing scream as Ryuki fucked him long and hard. "Yes scream bitch." He smiled as he thrust again earning another pain filled cry.

While Inuyasha was experiencing this something happened and he finally saw what he had done. It wasn't his brother he attacked it was indeed Kagome. He had slashed her back and attempted to rape her. 'What have I done?' He thought, but was soon brought out of his musings as the pain began to consume him. It got so bad Inuyasha finally saw black and passed out. Ryuki smiled triumphantly as he quickly finished and left Inuyasha one the shower's floor blood pooling from where he had taken his ass virginity.

From that day on Inuyasha had been raped in the same manner 7 other times before the warden finally caught who was doing it and the two guards who were helping. He effectively fired the two guards and put Ryuki in solitary confinement for the remainder of his sentence. Inuyasha had suffered anal trauma and required stitches 5 out of those 7 times and wasn't able to sit right anymore.

Now it was the day before the trial as he lay in his bunk hoping that the Kami was on his side and would let him off easy. But he knew he wouldn't with 6 murders added to his rap sheet. Then a thought came to him, 'If I am going down then I might as well go out with a bang.' He thought. And with that thought in mind he went to sleep.

**Trial**

Sesshomaru's alarm clock went off at 7 a.m. he got up and decided to let Kagome sleep while he went downstairs to tell the servants he wanted breakfast brought up. Once back upstairs he walked up to Kagome's side of the bed. "Time to wake up my love." He said lightly shaking her. "5 more minutes." She mumbled. He smiled and then yanked the covers off of her. She sat up and glared at him and he just chuckled at her. "I said it was time to get up." He said. She sighed and climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to start a shower before they went down to breakfast.

Sesshomaru had thought about joining her but decided not to. He grabbed the tv remote and flipped on the tv. He sighed when he saw what the topic was. "We are gathered outside of the downtown Tokyo Court House where in just a few hours the biggest trial to ever be held in the history of Tokyo will take place. Owner of Tashio Corporation Sesshomaru Tashio is taking his younger half-brother Inuyasha Tashio to court for allegedly attacking and attempting to rape his current girlfriend Kagome Higarashi." The reporter said. Sesshomaru sighed, 'Damn publicity, Kagome doesn't need that kind of stress.' He thought.

At that moment Kagome came out of the bathroom toweling her hair. "What was that on the news?" She asked. "The media will be covering the trial today. So expect reporters to bombard you with questions. I will do my best to keep them away from you, you don't need any more stress right now." He said as she climbed on the bed to give him a kiss. "You're so sweet Sesshomaru, now let's say we go get breakfast." She smiled. "Breakfast will be up in a few minutes." He said. "Oh, ok then. I'll go put on my clothes that I am going to wear." She said.

"Kagome eat first, you wouldn't want to get food on your new outfit." He said making her turn to look at him. "What new outfit?" She asked. Sesshomaru got off the bed and went into his closet and pulled out a beautiful Chanel Suit with a velvet box. "Oh Sesshomaru it's beautiful. What's in the box?" She asked curiously. "Open it." He smiled at her. Kagome walked over and grabbed the box and opened it and gasped. There sitting in the box were a strand of the most beautiful pearls she had ever seen. "Sesshomaru you shouldn't have, really I don't deserve such nice things." She said blushing. "Yes you do my dear, you deserve so much more and it will be my life's journey to make sure you get what you deserve." He said making her smile at him. Kagome then launched herself into his arms, "Thank you Sesshomaru, you've made me so happy." She said. "You have as well my miko." He said kissing her.

The kiss was short lived as there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru and Kagome parted, "Enter." He said. Then in walked Ryu with a tray of food for them. "Thank you Ryu, it looks absolutely delicious." Kagome said. "You're welcome my lady, please enjoy." He said walking out of the room.

So both Kagome and Sesshomaru ate their breakfast before getting dressed. Kagome put on her Chanel Suit with the pearl necklace, and then she put on some light make-up. Once done she added her lip gloss when Sesshomaru walked up behind her. "You look beautiful Kagome." He said nibbling on her neck making her arousal spike. He smiled knowing he could cause her to want him with the simplest of things. "I have another surprise for you my love." He said handing her a smaller velvet box. Kagome opened it to reveal a pair of 1 karat diamond stud earrings. Kagome gasped, "Oh my, Sesshomaru they are beautiful." She said taking them from the box and putting them on. Once everything was all done she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. This just felt so right to her, "Sesshomaru thank you. You are too good to me." She said. "Not good enough." He smirked. "Come my uncle is downstairs to ride with us to the Court house." He said. Kagome nodded and they walked down stairs to see Hiro dressed nicely.

When Hiro spotted them he laughed, "Well my boy you clean up really nice in an Armani suit, and you my dear you look absolutely divine. What is that Chanel?" he asked. Kagome nodded, "Yes, it was a gift from Sesshomaru along with the necklace and earrings." She said. Hiro admired the jewelry, "Sesshomaru has always had a good eye for stuff like that." He laughed. Sesshomaru checked his watch and saw it was 8:30 a.m., "Shall we go, don't want to be late?" He asked. Both Kagome and Hiro nodded and they walked out to the waiting limo.

On the way to the Court house they all chatted about what was to come with the trial. Kagome was still nervous but not as nervous as she was before. Noticing her change in aura Sesshomaru put his hand on hers and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and tried to calm her nerves.

Finally they were at the Court house and saw it was swamped with reporters and cameras. "Sesshomaru what do I do if they ask me something?" She asked. "Just say no comment and keep walking. Walk in front of me." He said. She nodded and waited for the chauffer opened the door for her and helped her out.

As soon as she stepped out all the cameras were on her, "Miss. Higarashi is it true your ex-boyfriend Inuyasha attacked you?" One yelled. "Miss. Higarashi is it true this is all a hoax for publicity?" Another yelled. Kagome was getting nervous again; Sesshomaru stepped behind her and place an arm around her waist. "No comment." Sesshomaru said walking quickly into court house.

Once inside Sesshomaru saw Miroku speaking to his security team on where he wanted them and to check in periodically. Once done he looked up to see Sesshomaru and Kagome. As he looked at Kagome he saw she was more mature than ever and as lovely as ever. When Kagome spotted him she ran and hugged him. "Oh my god it's so good to see you again. How have you been?" She asked excitedly. "Whoa hold on there Kagome, we can catch up later but right now you guys need to get into the court room. They want to start early seeing as there have been extra charges added to Inuyasha and they need to see what he's pleading for those. Sesshomaru-sama the security team is in place, no one gets in who doesn't have proper ID's." he said. "Good job Miroku. We shall speak later." He said. Miroku nodded and smiled at Kagome as Sesshomaru led Kagome in to the crowded court room.

Once to their table Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Hiro sat down. "Sesshomaru I am really nervous about this." Kagome said as her tanzanite eyes showed fear. "Don't worry Kagome I won't let him hurt you again. He wouldn't dare try something in a court room." He said. Kagome nodded and waited for the trial to start.

A few minutes later Inuyasha was led in by two very large tiger demons followed by two bear demons with shot guns. Inuyasha looked over at his brother then at a very nicely dressed Kagome. He smiled at Kagome, but she shied away from his gaze and he didn't like that one bit. That was when Sango walked in and sat down next to Inuyasha with her brief case. Kagome gasped she had no idea Sango was his lawyer.

Kagome looked to Hiro, "Did you know about this?" She asked. "Yes, but don't worry my dear the slayer won't win." He said. Kagome sat back in her chair. "Order in the court!" A Wolf demon yelled, effectively quieting down the court room. "Will both parties please stand. Raise your right hands. Do you solemnly swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The Bailiff asked. "I do." They all said. "Please be seated, the honorable Judge Kazuki presiding." The Bailiff said.

"Miss. Slayer how does your client plead?" Kazuki asked. "Not guilty your honor." She said smiling at him. "On what grounds do you think this young man is not guilty?" Kazuki asked. "We have reason to believe that the so called rape and attack of Miss. Higarashi was all an act." She said. Kagome gasped and wanted to call her a filthy liar but Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, "Calm down koi, everything will be fine." He whispered. Kagome's anger was close to the boiling point her beast was rattling her cage, she only hoped that Hiro started proving Sango wrong soon or there would be a cat fight in her full demon form.

"Defense you may precede with your arguments." Kazuki said. "Thank you your honor. I'd like to call Kagome Higarashi to the stand please." He said. "Very well, Miss. Higarashi please take a seat here." The judge said motioning her to the small stand next to him. Kagome got up and walked up to the stand and sat down. "Miss. Higarashi please tell the court about that fateful day you were attacked." Hiro said. Kagome took a deep breath, "It was 3 weeks ago today, I had caught Inuyasha cheating on me with who I guess now is his lawyer." She started but was stopped by the judge, "Hold it, Miss. Slayer you mean to tell me that you are romantically involved with the prisoner?" He asked. Sango didn't know what to do, she didn't think Kagome would be called to the stand let alone tell the court exactly everything. "Uh, what does it matter your honor? Hiro is Mr. Tashio's uncle." She pointed out. "Mr. Tashio's uncle is ok because Mr. Tashio doesn't have any strings attached and he doesn't see his uncle at all. But you on the other hand young lady are dismissed from this case. There will be a retrial in three days." Kazuki said, but before he could hit the gravel Inuyasha spoke up. "Wait, I'd like to be my own defense." He said.

Kazuki and Sango looked at him like he'd gone crazy. "Son you do realize if you do this you may not ask for a lawyers help?" Kazuki asked. "Yes sir I do." He said. Sesshomaru looked at Hiro and Hiro smiled, "This will be a piece of cake." He said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright Mr. Tashio you may be your own defense, Miss. Slayer please leave my court room." He said. Sango stalked out of the court room mumbling threats of what she was going to do to Kagome for once again making a fool out of her.

"May I ask questions from here your honor?" Inuyasha asked. "you may." He said. "Kagome please continue." Kazuki said. "As I was saying I had caught Inuyasha cheating on me with Sango when I had come over to go on a date with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and I had tea and talked until Sango ran down stairs in her bra and underwear. After I had left I had went to a club to have a few drinks. That was where Sesshomaru met me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid like drive drunk." She smirked. "The next day Sesshomaru and I decided to try and start a relationship of our own. He told me how much I deserved to be happy. Well when I awoke that morning he had been called to work, so once I was dressed I went down stairs to wait for him so that I might eat lunch with him. When I came into the dining room Inuyasha was already there with food on his plate. When I had told one of the maids that I was going to wait for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha scoffed and I asked him what his problem was. He asked why I would want to eat with him, and I told him because Sesshomaru had treated me right and had done more for me in one day then he did in our one year. Then he told me I was his woman and always would be no matter what he said. I told him no that had ended when he had had sex with my former best friend. And then I asked him how many others he had had sex with while we were dating and he said it didn't matter how many woman he had sex with because I was his and he could do whatever he wanted with me whenever he wanted. I told him no, and at rejecting him again he flew across the table and pinned me to the floor, he tried to unbutton my pants but I kicked him in the balls. As I scrambled to get up he lashed out at me and caused four gaping wounds on my back." She said sadly.

"I object." Inuyasha said. "I did no such thing, quit lying to the court Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I am not lying Inuyasha, that's what you did." She said. "No I didn't" He said getting angry at the accusation. "Do you have proof my dear?" Kazuki asked. "Of course, Hiro has it." She said. He nodded his head at Hiro and he brought the pictures up and showed him. Kazuki gasped when he saw the damage then frowned at Inuyasha. "Are you telling me young man that you didn't do this to Miss. Higarashi?" He asked showing him the pictures. "Those were photo shopped, anyone can do it." Inuyasha scoffed. "I assure you Inuyasha these are not photo shopped." Hiro said. "How do we know that? I demand to see proof." Inuyasha said.

Truth be told Inuyasha just wanted to see Kagome undress in front of him and see the humiliation it brought her to undress in front of a court room. At that moment Sesshomaru stood up, "No way in hell am I letting this fool anywhere near my girlfriend your honor. I suggest your honor if you want more proof then I escort Kagome to your office and you may see the damage." He growled, but the growl was more toward Inuyasha. "Hmm, I accept Sesshomaru. Come dear follow me. Bailiff keep an eye on Inuyasha." He said. "That's not fair your honor, how do I know you're not going to lie with them?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you calling me dishonorable? If so I will throw your ass out of this court room faster than you can blink. "Feh, whatever. It should only be fair I get to see it too." He said. "No, Sesshomaru feels uncomfortable with that and so does Miss. Higarashi, now sit down and shut up." He said before turning to leave.

Kagome and Sesshomaru followed Kazuki into to his office. "Now my dear if you would be so kind." He said gesturing to her back. Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru helped her take off the top of the suit. She then lifted the white tank top she had on under it, and there on her bad were four very large scares from the wounds. Kazuki gasped and ran a finger over one and she jumped. "Sorry dear did that hurt?" He asked. "No sir, you just surprised me is all. The scares make it have a different feeling when someone touches them." She said as she put her shirt back down and her suit top back on. "Well my dear I know you guys didn't photo shop those photos. Now to continue our trial." He said.

Once back in the court room Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to their seats. "Inuyasha, as for your accusation on the photos being photo shop, you are very wrong. Now the jury will be adjourned to deliberate. Once they return then we will address the other crimes you committed. Court Adjourned until noon." Kazuki said standing.

After Sango has been kicked out of the court room she made a call to her security agents. "This is Sango, operation Shikon is a go." She smiled. "Yes, ma'am." The man on the other end of the line said. "Report when you have the family." She said. "Will do." The agent said before hanging up the phone. 'Soon Kagome you will understand how I felt when I lost everyone.' She thought before driving off to meet her agents.

At Kagome's mom's house everyone was watching tv, when all of a sudden a can of something was thrown through the living room down. "What in the world is going on?" Ms. Higarashi said standing to grab the can, but before she could the can began to spill out a green gas. "Hu, what's this?" She asked but soon began to feel sleepy. In less than 5 minutes Ms. Higarashi, Souta and grandpa all passed out.

"Subjects are unconscious, move in and take them to the designated area." A man said to two others. "Right." The other two said. With that the three men grabbed the family and took them to a secluded area to wait for more orders.

Two hours went by and all the jurors filed back into the court room. "Has the Jury come to an agreement?" Kazuki asked. "Yes your honor we have, we find the defendant guilty." The man said then sat down. "Alright and as your punishment I hear by sentence you to 5 years behind bars with no chance of parole. Now for the next part of your trial son. It has been brought to my attention that you have killed 6 demons 2 of which were guards since your incarceration. I do not need the jury to find you guilty on all charges. For each demon you killed you get a life sentence without parole. Is there anything you would like to say?" Kazuki asked.

Inuyasha had a wicked smiled on his face, "Yea, Kagome's mine." He said as he broke the cuffs and shackles and leapt across the room. Kagome gasped and fear sprang up, Sesshomaru quickly stood up and blocked Kagome from Inuyasha. "Brother you can't stop me." He smiled as he focused all his power into his fist and punch Sesshomaru in the gut making him fly backwards. Kagome was right behind Sesshomaru and was effectively thrown back into the wall as well. She moaned a little in pain as she attempted to stand.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and threw her over his shoulder and dashed out the door and to the judges office. He then locked the door and barricaded them in there. "Inuyasha put me down!" Kagome yelled. "You got it wench." He smirked and threw her down on the desk that was in the room. "Ouch." Kagome said as she rubbed her back. "Now to do what I should have 500 years ago." He said stalking up to Kagome. "S…Stay away from me." Kagome said. "Feh you wish bitch." He growled.

He then grabbed Kagome's legs and pulled her apart all the while shredding her new Chanel suit. Inuyasha licked his lips as Kagome tried to cover herself. "If you don't behave Kagome I am going to have to restrain you." Inuyasha said getting agitated she was fighting him. "Go fuck yourself Inuyasha. Sesshomaru will save me." She said. "He wouldn't dare, because if he so much as tries along with anyone else I will kill you after I am done with you." He smirked seeing the rising fear in her eyes. "Don't look so scared my pet, you know you still want me." He said cockily. "Now I realize I never wanted you once you proved to me you couldn't be faithful. I should have learned my lesson after Kikyou." Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha frowned, "No matter Kagome, you will be mine." He said as he swiped at Kagome's bra effectively shredding it. Kagome tried to cover her bare breasts. "Since you can't seem to listen wench, you leave me no choice but to restrain you." He said pulling out his old handcuffs and shackles. "No!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha cuffed her hands behind her back. He then yanked Kagome's pants off along with her underwear. He then looked at her with hungry eyes.

Back out in the court room Sesshomaru recovered quickly from Inuyasha's cheap shot. "What is Kagome?" He demanded. That was when Miroku walked up to him, "Sesshomaru it seems when you were down Inuyasha took Kagome and is now barricaded them in the judges office. We are going to do everything to get her out, we are ready to use deadly force if we must." Miroku frowned. "I will tear that mutt limb from limb for touching her." He growled fiercely. "Calm down Sesshomaru we have to do this legally. If you kill him you will be going to jail, and Kagome needs you. Please leave this to my team." He said. Calming his beast he nodded to Miroku.

"Alright everyone lets go, surround the judges door and go outside and guard the window to make sure he doesn't escape." Miroku ordered. Once to the door Miroku could hear Kagome screaming. He then called through the door, "Inuyasha you don't want to do this, if you continue on you will get the death penalty." Miroku said through the door.

Inuyasha snarled at being interrupted, he was just about to fuck her before Miroku spoke. "Back off, there is nothing you can for her or for me." He growled as his eyes were tinged with red and all his full demon features were coming out. "Inuyasha please let me go." Kagome cried. "Shut up you worthless bitch before I kill you." He hissed. Kagome cowered in fear. Even though Kagome is full demon she hasn't mastered her powers and has no idea how to use them, as for her miko powers the handcuffs were draining her power. She felt weak and was continuing to get weaker. "Haven't you done enough to me Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "If I had to say anything wench I haven't done enough." He smirked.

Outside Sesshomaru was pacing as Miroku kept trying to stall for time. "Inuyasha do you even know who you are talking to?" Miroku asked. Now Inuyasha was getting angry, 'Now I think it will do if I just keep going and no more talking.' He though. "Now Kagome you will be mine." He said. He then yanked Kagome's legs apart more for better access. "No Inuyasha please not that." She cried. He then smiled as he slammed into her, Kagome screamed out in pain as he tore through her virginity. She was so upset because she wanted Sesshomaru to be her first and now that opportunity was viciously stolen from her.

Outside the room Sesshomaru heard her scream out in pain and that sent his beast into overdrive. "Someone hold him back, Shi, Natsumi come with me we need to end this now." Miroku said. Two of his security team held Sesshomaru as Miroku took the other too. They then centered themselves at the door and Miroku prepared to kick the door down. "Once the door is open take him out, he's left us no choice. Got it." He asked. Both his team members nodded.

Back in the office Inuyasha continued to fuck Kagome relentlessly. "Come on baby scream my name." Inuyasha taunted. "Screw you." She panted out. "Sweet heart I am the one doing the screwing." He smirked as he slammed into her hard earning him a whimper of pain. Inuyasha knew he wasn't going to last much longer and once he came he would make sure he pupped her or so he though, and then he would mark her making her his. One last thrust he came hard and yanked Kagome head to the side so he could mark her, that was when the door flung open and he came face to face with three guns drawn and aimed at his head. "Human bullets won't hurt me fools." He smirked as he let his member slip from Kagome's bloodied one.

"Get away from Kagome Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him and couldn't believe it. "Miroku, so you've survived this long too. How nice." He smirked. "Get away from Kagome, I won't ask you again." Miroku said. "What are you going to do shoot me?" He snorted. "If need be yes. Now get on your knees and put your hands behind your head." He said. "Fat chance monk, now if you'll excuse me I need to mark my mate." He said and turned to Kagome who was trembling on the desk.

Miroku gave Natsumi the nodded and she took aim. There was a shot then silence. Everyone looked up and saw Inuyasha sway a little then fall to the floor. When Miroku rushed over he saw Natsumi got a clean shot from the back of the head through the front of the forehead.

Miroku looked over Kagome and saw her pale and bleeding vaginally. He then grabbed his walkie talkie, "I need an ambulance to the Tokyo Court house, patient is full Lynx demon female. " He said. "Hold on Kagome we're going to get you help." Miroku said. "Why…Me? Now I'm not pure." She cried. "you'll be alright Kagome." He said not sure what to say to her. "Someone get me a blanket!" He yelled. Then in rushed the bailiff with some blankets and a pillow. "Thank you." Miroku said while walking back to Kagome. When he went to put the pillow under Kagome's head he noticed the handcuffs. "Kagome are you still with me?" He asked. Kagome moaned as she was drifting in and out of consciousness. He then walked out into the hallway.

"Sesshomaru I need you. It seems Inuyasha put handcuffs on Kagome that draw her miko powers out. I can't get them off. But be warned you need to keep it together when you see her. Inuyasha did rape her, she's not doing so well right now. Can you keep it together?" He asked. "Yes, just take me to her." He said. Miroku nodded and he led Sesshomaru into the room Kagome was in. When he walked in the stench of sex and Inuyasha's cum bombarded his senses. It was so sickening that even he wanted to throw up.

Once he was next to Kagome he saw that her new Chanel suit was destroyed along with her pearl necklace. "Sesshomaru I need you to get these cuffs off." Miroku said as he rolled Kagome onto her side. Sesshomaru summoned a little of his poison and melted them off. Once they were off they moved Kagome hands onto her stomach. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I said I would." He said sadly.

That was when the paramedics came in, "Excuse me Mr. Tashio, I need to check her vitals." He said. Sesshomaru moved so the paramedics could do what they had to. "Ok her heart rate is a little low as is her blood pressure. We need to get her to the hospital now. Is there anything else we should know?" The paramedic asked. "Yes she was raped." Miroku said lifting the blanket to show him the blood. "I see, alright who will be riding with her to the hospital?" He asked. "I am." Sesshomaru said.

So Sesshomaru rode with Kagome to the hospital while Miroku and his security team worked with the police to clean up the mess. Once to the hospital Kagome was quickly whisked away and looked over.

As Sesshomaru waited in the waiting room Miroku walked in. "Is everything cleaned up?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes, I am sorry your brother didn't make it." Miroku said knowing that even though the brothers fought they still cared for each other. "It was for the better, it was either him or Kagome and I damn well know I wouldn't let Kagome die." He said. "You know you can bring him back with the heaven's fang, Inuyasha deserves to suffer for what he did. Death is the easy way out." Miroku said. Sesshomaru smirked, "I never would have thought you would ever say such words monk." He said. "Well things change in 500 years. I also wanted to let you know I have found out how Sango has survived to this time." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku, "Before you tell me that, tell me what happened between you and the slayer all those years ago? I knew you two were pretty close and I could tell you loved her so what happened?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku looked down remembering the heart breaking day that changed his life forever. "It happened about 2 months before the final battle, Kagome went home for some time and Inuyasha had left to go be with Kikyou. Sango and I were left alone, I had thought that night to be the perfect night to tell Sango how I felt about her, and when I did she laughed at me and threw it back in my face. She said that she could never love someone who didn't have power or money. She said I was nothing to her, she had told me she had been fucking Inuyasha for a while and didn't mind that he went to Kikyou. She knew that Kikyou would be gone soon and Inuyasha would be all hers. She figured that since he was your brother that your father had left him an inheritance. After that day my heart was forever broken never to be mended again. Even now I have no one special in my life." Miroku said. "I see, I am sorry to hear that. But I am sure you will find someone for you soon enough. Now how did the slayer live this long?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I had my private investigator record everything she said, and he overheard her talking to Inuyasha when she made a surprise visit to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had asked her how she had lived for so long and she had told him she had a dark witch make an immortality concoction so that she might live as long as I do. Somehow she knew of what Midoriko had told me. I am still not sure why she is here though, my hunch is she made a deal with the witch but what the deal was I have no idea. I will do my best to get that info for you." He said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Looking at the clock Sesshomaru saw it had been 4 hours since they had arrived and decided to go ask the nurses to see if Kagome was ready to see, but beforehand he had one last question for Miroku. "Is Inuyasha's body in the morgue here?" He asked. "Yes, shall I tell them to hold off on the autopsy?" He chuckled. "Yes. I will be down in an hour." He said. Miroku nodded and left. Sesshomaru then made his way to the nurse's station, once there the attending nurse looked up, "Hello Mr. Tashio what can I do for you?" She asked. "Is Kagome in recovery yet?" He asked. The nurse looked at her computer and smiled up at him. "She will be in 20 minutes; Doctor Ari should be out to talk to you soon." She said. "Could you please tell doctor Ari I will return in one hour. I have some business to attend to." He said. "Certainly Mr. Tashio, see you in an hour." She smiled at him.

Sesshomaru left the hospital and went home, once there he went to his study where both legendary swords hung. He smirked, ' The whelp will suffer for what he did.' He smirked. Once he had the sword in hand he went back to the hospital and went to the morgue. When he got there Miroku was there with Inuyasha's body on the slab. "Are you ready Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. "Very, is your team here to transport him to jail?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes and I have called the judge and told him what we were doing and he said the half-breed will rot in jail for the rest of his miserable life. He will be held up in Kyushu so that way he is a safe distance away from Kagome and you." Miroku said. Sesshomaru smirked, "Even if he escapes jail he will never be able to find us again, once Kagome is home we will be looking for a new home. I will keep you up to date." Sesshomaru said. Miroku nodded, and Sesshomaru stepped over Inuyasha's body and held his sword up. He saw the underworld imps about to take his soul to hell but he slashed them bringing Inuyasha back to life.

"Be warned Miroku if Inuyasha dies again I can't bring him back. The sword only lets me bring back people once. Now once he is fully conscious take him to prison. I have to get back to Kagome now." Sesshomaru said. "Alright." He said and Sesshomaru left.

Once Sesshomaru was back upstairs Doctor Ari saw him, "Oh Mr. Tashio there you are. Kagome is in recovery and is doing well considering what happened to the poor girl. You may go up and see her, we will be releasing her in the morning." Doctor Ari said. "What room is she in?" He asked. "Room 528 it's on the 7th floor." She said. He nodded and headed for the elevator.

A few minutes later he opened the door to see Kagome watching tv, everything that had happened was on the news and she wasn't sure how some of the footage was taken. She was embarrassed and felt dirty, once she had been taken to her room she had went and taken a shower to try and make herself clean, but no matter how much she washed she still felt dirty. She felt that she had let Sesshomaru down.

Kagome saw this inner battle and cleared his throat so as not to scare her. Kagome looked up and saw him standing there, and then all of a sudden she burst into tears. Sesshomaru quickly went to her and held her in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. "I…I'm…soo…sorry Sesshomaru." She choked out. "Shhh, it's ok Kagome. Why are you sorry?" He asked. "B…because I wasn't strong enough…to…protect….my virginity for you." She sobbed. Sesshomaru was so angry at Inuyasha for causing this. Hadn't she suffered enough at his hands when she was in the feudal era and in this time? Now he had gone and taken the one thing that was more precious to her then anything.

"Kagome look at me. Inuyasha had no right for what he did. But I want you to know when we make love for the first time it will be your first time. It will be special and everything will be ok, do you understand me?" He said looking her in the eyes. "But, I don't have my maiden's barrier anymore. You don't find me repulsive or unclean?" She asked. He shook his head, "No my love, I do not find you any of those things. You will soon be Mrs. Sesshomaru Tashio, and I know I chose a strong, courageous woman. We will get through this together. You need to know that you do not bare these problems on your own; I am here for you to lean on. Now just relax, we will be leaving tomorrow." He said. Kagome smiled and leaned over and kissed him, "Thank you, without you I don't know what I would do." She smiled and turned back to watching tv.

The next day Kagome was released and they went home together, to start anew and start building their relationship stronger.

**A/N: Alright all that is chapter 4. Sorry it's so long but there was a lot of things that needed to be explained. I am currently working on chapter 5 and it will be posted in a few days. Please enjoy and if you have any questions please send me a message.**


	5. Chapter5: Her Just Rewards

**Chapter5: Her Just Rewards**

When Kagome and Sesshomaru got home from the hospital Kagome decided to go take a nap before dinner. While Kagome was sleeping Sesshomaru got a call from the office saying it was urgent that he come. Sesshomaru instructed the staff that he would be home within two hours and was to have dinner ready. Then he left for the office.

Not even 20minutes after Sesshomaru left Kagome got up and went downstairs. "Suki where is Sesshomaru at?" She asked. "The master was called to the office, he should be home in a couple of hours. Is there anything you need my lady?" Suki asked. "No, I think I am going to go to my mom's house for a bit. I'll be home before dinner." She smiled. "Alright my lady I'll tell your driver you wish to go to your mothers." She smiled. Kagome nodded and went to grab her purse.

Once fully ready she went outside and got into the limo. Once inside her driver greeted her, "Good afternoon my lady." He said. "Good after noon Izaki, how is your wife and children?" She asked. "Very good my lady, my wife is pregnant again." He smiled while pulling out on to the road. "Oh wow congratulations, what are you having this time and how many does this make?" She asked feeling a little saddened she would never have pups of her own, but she was truly happy for Izaki and his mate. "We are having a little girl my lady and this makes 69." He smiled. "Wow you certainly have been busy these last 500 years haven't you?" She giggled. Izaki laughed, "Yes my lady I guess we have. What can I say my mate is so sexy, even after 500 years she hasn't aged a bit." He said.

"Izaki can I ask you a question, since I just found I was demon and all?" She asked. "Of course my lady." He smiled warmly at her in the review mirror. "Do demons ever age? I mean Sesshomaru has to be like 800 years old and he doesn't look a day over 24." She asked. "Demons age, but we age extremely slow, I have seen demons in their thousands and still look like they are only in their mid-30's. Don't worry my lady you will retain your youthfulness for a very long time. You are a rare breed so we aren't sure how you will age if at all." Izaki said. "What do you mean rare breed?" She asked. "Lynx demons are rare in themselves but you are also a miko with great power. In demon society that has never been seen before. You are beautiful, talented, kind hearted and you are most defiantly made for Lord Sesshomaru." He chuckled. She smiled too, that was when the pulled up to the shrine.

When getting out she smiled, "Thank you Izaki, could you wait here for a moment? I want to make sure they are home." She said. "You're welcome, and yes I shall wait." He said. Kagome then got out of the limo and walked the shrine steps. Once to the house Kagome walked in, "Mom, grandpa, Souta I've come to visit!" She called into the house. There was no answer, so Kagome walked the house and as she walked by the living room something caught her eye. She peered in to see broken glass and the window shattered. She gasped and then the note caught her eye. She picked it up and read the words that filled her with dread and anger. "I have your family Kagome, if you wish to ever see them alive again come alone to the docks at midnight." Kagome was livid, how dare someone kidnap her family.

She then raced out of the house and down the steps. Izaki saw the frantic look on her face and when she got back into the limo he turned to her, "My lady what's wrong?" He asked. "My family has been kidnaped. Take me to Sesshomaru's office." She said hurriedly. "Right away my lady." Izaki said and sped down town to Tashio Corp.

In Sesshomaru's office, he walked into see Sango sitting in his chair. He stopped and growled at her, "What the hell are you doing here wench?" He hissed. "Come now Sesshomaru, is that anyway to greet a client?" She mused. "You are no client of mine and you have the audacity to show your face here after what you did to Kagome." He growled. At that Sango frowned, "Listen here mutt and you listen good, there are going to be two things you are going to do for me." She hissed. "I will do nothing for you bitch." He growled as the red started bleeding into his eyes. "Calm yourself you bastard, if not you will not get Kagome's family back alive and I will not tell you where they are." She said effectively getting his attention. "What do you mean wench?" He hissed. "I have taken Kagome's family and hidden them somewhere you won't find them. Kagome will finally feel what it feels like to lose everything close to her. Now for my demands, first I want you to have Inuyasha released from prison with all charges dropped and second I want you to kiss me." She smiled. "Excuse me? I will do no such thing, that mutt deserves everything that's coming to him. And I would never stoop so low as to cheat on Kagome with the likes of or with anyone for that matter." Sesshomaru ground out as his anger began to slip again.

Sango smiled she had expected as much for the great Sesshomaru. "If you do not heed to my requests I will start killing Kagome's family one by one. My team is in place and with one press of a button they will die." She smiled evilly. Sesshomaru was stuck, he didn't want anything to happen to Kagome's family, she would never forgive him, but he also didn't want to give into any of her demands.

Izaki had pulled up to the building and Kagome jumped out. "My lady do you want someone to go with you?" He asked. "No thanks just wait here." She said. Izaki nodded and Kagome raced into the building. Everyone in the lobby greeted her knowing she was their master's girlfriend. Kagome said a quick hello before jumping into an elevator. Once to the 42nd floor she ran off and saw Misha sitting at her desk. "Misha is Sesshomaru in his office?" She said winded. "Yes my lady, is everything ok?" she asked. "No, there is something I need to tell him desperately." Kagome said. Misha nodded and allowed her to go to the doors.

Inside the office Sango felt Kagome's aura and stepped up to Sesshomaru. Before Sesshomaru knew what happened Sango crashed her lips down on his just as Kagome walked through the doors. "Sesshomaru I…" Kagome said and noticed who was in the room with Sesshomaru. Sango parted and smirked at the look on Kagome's face. Sesshomaru saw the sudden sadness and knew that this was planned by the slayer. "Kagome it's not what it looks like." Sesshomaru said quickly. Kagome snorted, "Ha, where have I heard that before? I would expect this from Inuyasha, but you Sesshomaru. I thought you loved me?" She said as tears streamed down her face.

Sesshomaru rushed over to Kagome and took her into a hug, "I do love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. The wench kissed me Kagome, it was so sudden I had no time to react." He said as she let more tears fall. "As if Sesshomaru you know you were the one to kiss me. Your hands were all over me as well or did you forget?" Sango said effectively getting Kagome's attention.

"You….You have ruined enough of my life. I can see through your lie, I am not sure how but I can see it. Give me back my family or you're going to regret it Sango." Kagome hissed. "I am going to regret it? That is something coming from a weak demoness miko. You are no threat to me my dear. Remember my note, make sure you are at the docks at midnight or your family dies, or they may already be dead before you get there. Depends on if my demands are met." She said looking at Sesshomaru. Kagome growled, "I will not repeat myself slayer, give them back. No one is giving into your demands whatever they are." Kagome hissed. "We shall see little miko. Hahaha!" She yelled before jumping out the window and vanishing.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was glaring at the window Sango had jumped from. "Sesshomaru please tell me she kissed you and you had nothing to do with it?" Kagome pleaded. Sesshomaru turned to her, "She kissed me Kagome, I would never hurt you like my brother has. She mentioned that you would finally feel what it feels like to lose everything closest to you. What does she mean?" Sesshomaru asked. At hearing that Kagome gasped, "She's going to kill my family because she never had one. Her family was slaughtered by Naraku who turned her brother against his entire clan. He attempted to kill Sango but she lived thanks to Naraku with a jewel shard in her back to suppress the pain. What if Naraku placed a piece of himself in her and laid dormant all these years in order to get back at us?" Kagome said. "That makes since, it would explain how she's survived all these years without aging. Even if she had a dark witch place an immortality spell on her she would have had to give something up in return like her beauty or something petty like that, but I see none of that. I just sense a dark aura. I knew it felt familiar." He said. "Sesshomaru what about my family? What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We will call Miroku and tell him of the situation. Hold on koi and I will call him now." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded while Sesshomaru went to his desk phone and dialed his security sector. He waited a moment before Miroku picked up. "Tashio Corp Security this is Mr. Houshi how can I help you?" He asked. "Miroku it's Sesshomaru, I need you to gather the team it's urgent." He said. "What's the problem?" He asked getting serious. "Kagome's family has been kidnapped and brought to the docks. Get the team together and surround the area. Make sure you have your sutra bound bullets because I am sure there will be demon body guards. And we also believe Naraku has manifested himself in Sango." He said. Miroku gasped, "You think Naraku is behind Sango going rouge? How so?" He asked. "Kagome mentioned that in the feudal era when you guys met she had a jewel shard sustaining her life, a shard that Naraku himself gave to her. We think that he poured some of his life essence into her at that time in order to grow stronger and one day take revenge on all of us." He explained. "That makes since. Alright this sounds like it's going to be an S class mission for us. I will gather our best security and get right over there. Are we going stealth?" He asked. "Yes, do not get caught. Use any means necessary. Kagome and I will be going in so have us covered." He said. "Right see you there." He said and hung up the phone. "Alright everything is set. Let us make some sort of plan." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru I have to go alone." She said sadly. "No I won't allow it. I will not have you hurt again, I can stand it when you are hurt." Sesshomaru said. "But if Sango sees anyone besides me then she will kill them, and I won't be responsible for my family's death. I couldn't take that on my shoulders." She said sadly. "Kagome you won't be alone, if it will make you feel better I will go with Miroku and the security team and stay hidden and if things get sticky I will come in and help you." He said making a compromise. Kagome thought about this then nodded, "I can handle that. But make sure you mask your aura and scent if there are other demons." She said. He nodded

Then then left seeing that it was now 11:30 p.m. At the docks Sango smiled, ' Soon Kagome will know my pain.' She thought. "Sango why are you doing this to us? We thought you were our friend." Souta said. "Shut up you stupid brat, I was never your friend. I only did it to get close to you so I could get what I had to do done." She hissed. "Don't call my son a brat, you will let us go now or you'll be answering to me." Ms. Higarashi said. "And me." Her father said. "Oh I am so scared, a weak human woman and an old man. I am practically shaking in my boots." She laughed cynically. Kagome's mom growled which surprised Sango. "You're growl is defiantly worthy of a demon growl." Sango laughed. 'You have no idea bitch.' Ms. Higarashi thought.

Ms. Higarashi then began to speak telepathically to both her father and her son. 'Listen you two, if we are to get out of this alive we are going to have to help Kagome when she gets here. Father you remember how to transform right?' She asked her dad. 'yes dear, and I must say I need to stretch my demon legs.' He said. 'Mom, how are you talking to us like this? And how do I transform?' Souta asked. 'Souta dear this is one of my demon abilities, and the way you transform is to concentrate your demon powers and picture yourself as your true self. That's the best way I can describe it. Souta you are very strong you can do it. But first I must take off the concealing spell. But I won't do that until the fight begins ok?' She said. 'Alright mom.' Souta said.

Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at the docks that Sango had said to go to. Once they stepped out of the car Miroku appeared out of the shadows as if he were made from them. "Is everything in place?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes my lord, we have taken out all of the demon body guards quietly. They have no idea we are here. We have set up a perimeter where Sango is holding your family hostage." He said to Kagome. "Alright, time to go and kick some ass." She said. Before she could walk away Sesshomaru grabbed her and spun her around and kissed her. When they parted he smiled at her, "Be careful." He said. "You too." She smiled.

Kagome then made her way to an abandoned connex trailer. "Alright Sango I am here, where are you?" Kagome called out. Kagome heard a cynical laugh as Sango appeared from behind the connex. "I see you have made it, has Sesshomaru met my demands?" She asked. 'Shit I forgot about that, well might as well wing it.' She thought. "Yes, but it will take some time to clear Inuyasha's name fully." Kagome said. "Good, are there any questions before we continue?" Sango asked. "Just one, is Naraku the one sustaining your life?" Kagome asked. "How did you figure it out so fast?" Sango asked impressed with Kagome. "I just remembered the first time we met you all those years ago your life was being sustained by the tainted jewel shard from Naraku. I figured out that he must have placed some of his life essence to grow and feed off your power until the right moment." Kagome said. "Very good Kagome, quite the observer aren't you?" She chuckled. " So which being am I speaking to now?" Kagome asked. "You are speaking to Sango Kagome. Just because Naraku is in side of me doesn't mean he's controlling me. I am me, he is only giving me the power to defeat you and your mangy mutt of a lover." She bit. "I see, so seeing me with my family and me telling you of them when I would come back from my trips to see them, made you jealous?" Kagome asked.

At that Sango's mood changed to hatred and anger, "You don't have any idea of how it feels to have lost everyone you cared for, and then you're so called best friend keeps bringing up her wonderful family. What the fuck do you think Kagome that I would just sit there and be all happy and ignore the jabs it threw at me?" She asked. " Sango you knew I never meant to hurt you, I thought that you guys liked it when I shared my trips with you guys. You know could have always told me it was bothering you." Kagome said. "Yea well you wouldn't have listened anyway. You were always selfish and never thought about anyone else but yourself." Sango bit, and that hit a nerve with Kagome. "Sango you know damn well that I always thought of you all before myself. I always made sure you guys were fed, tended to after a battle and always had a friend to lean on. If anyone was selfish it was all of you, with the exception of Shippo." Kagome hissed. "Whatever Kagome, our squabbled is over. Hakadoshi bring the hostages out!" Sango yelled.

Then this giant dragon demon brought out Kagome's family. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa are you all right?" Kagome asked frantically. "We're fine dear, how about we show this bitch how we roll?" Ms. Higarashi smiled mischievously at Kagome. Kagome looked at her mom like she had gone crazy, "Mom I have never heard you cuss, I like it." Kagome smiled.

"What does she mean Kagome?" Sango demanded. Kagome turned and smiled as she dropped her concealing spell. Sango gasped seeing Kagome's demon markings and her family crest. "Y…You're the Princess of the Northern lands. That means…" She trailed off looking at Ms. Higarashi. "That's right sweetie, I am Tsukishida's mate and the best close hand combat demoness in the North." She smirked. "And I was her teacher, so she learned from the best." Ms. Higarashi's father said. "Let's say we finish this." Souta said smirking evilly.

From the shadows Miroku and Sesshomaru watched in fascination as Kagome and her family worked together and effectively put Sango on edge. Then Miroku and Sesshomaru gasped when they felt the enormous power Kagome was emitting along with her family. Then without warning Kagome began to transform, her miko powers coming out dangerously close to Sesshomaru and Miroku. Miroku then threw up a barrier to protect them from Kagome's immense power.

Kagome's form changed, her body transformed into a giant Lynx, her face had the one purple stripe on each cheek and her family crest formed on her forehead. Kagome's eyes went from the tanzanite to a royal blue with the whites of her eyes going red. She then let off a loud roar making Sango cover her ears.

Kagome's family soon followed suit and now there were 4 angry Lynx demons snarling at Sango. Kagome took a step forward as saliva dripped from her lips, and it landed on the Connex next to Sango making it melt. Kagome then figured out she had poisonous saliva. "K…Kagome…now… Don't do something stupid." Sango stuttered. Kagome had lost all thought, her beast was out and it was out for blood.

Kagome snarled and swatted her big paw at Sango who barely missed being plowed into a steel box. Kagome's mom then started to talk to Kagome's beast. 'Calm down, you can kill her soon. Let us have some fun first.' She said. 'Woman try and hurt family. Woman shall die.' Kagome's beast purred. 'You will get your chance pup, let us have some fun. Your intended is watching go to him he will sooth you until it's time.' Kagome's mom chided. Kagome's beast mulled her words over and decided that it was for the best. Kagome inclined her head and turned away from Sango and went to Sesshomaru.

Seeing Kagome coming over to him in her full form he decided to transform as well. Compared to Kagome, Sesshomaru was significantly bigger. He then rubbed his head against hers to calm her. To help as well he began to lightly groom her making her relax and sit down to watch her family do their thing. Sesshomaru was happy he lets her close enough to do this, usually when one's beast comes out for the first time it's extremely hard to come back to the real world.

Seeing Kagome turn from her Sango thought Kagome was giving her another chance, but she was sorely disappointed. Now that Kagome was gone she was replaced with three big angry Lynx demons snarling at her. "Uh..Uh…Can't we come to an agreement?" Sango ask knowing she wasn't going to get what she wanted. At hearing that Kagome's mother snarled and leaped at her pinning her under one huge paw. "How dare you try and use us against Kagome. We know about all the times she had with everyone in your group. And how can you blame Kagome for having a family when yours was killed? Sure it's a sad thing but not everyone has to be you. And even with Naraku's power it won't save you now." She snarled and then flung Sango into the steel box next to her. "Dad it's your turn." Ms. Higarashi said walking away and turning back into her humanoid form.

Kagome's grandfather toyed with Sango for a little bit while Souta learned some of the family moves. After that Sango was beat pretty bad, she knew there was no hope for her but she knew if she was going to go out she was going to go out blazing.

Kagome then sensed it was her time. Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's neck reassuring her. Kagome purred to let him know was ok. Her beast then turned to the injured woman a few feet from her. Kagome walked up to her and growled barring her razor sharp teeth at her. "Ready to die bitch for everything you and that bastard Inuyasha have caused me?" She growled out in a scratchy voice.

"Not yet ahh!" She yelled pulling out her 9mm pistol. She then began to fire the weapon at Kagome. The bullets bounced off the barrier Kagome had put up. Once the weapon was empty Kagome's beast had had enough and concentrated her poison to her claws. "Now you die, never to hurt us ever again." Kagome's beast said. Before Sango could utter another word Kagome's claws lashed out and severed Sango's head. Sango's body went limp as her body fell limp.

Kagome howled her victory but her beast wanted more. Seeing her beast wanted more Sesshomaru jumped over and began to lovingly rubbing his head on her and licking her neck. 'Kagome, come back to us. Calm your beast.' Sesshomaru said to her through thought. In Kagome's mind she heard Sesshomaru's plea and she pulled her beast back into her cage. 'Don't worry my beast I am sure you can come out and play again soon.' Kagome murmured to her beast. 'I hope so, be well master.' Her beast said retreating to her cage.

A few seconds later Kagome transformed back into her humanoid self and collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms. "Kagome are you ok?" Sesshomaru said. "Yea, transforming for the first time just took a lot out of me." Kagome said. "You did well for your first time, usually when one lets their beast out for the first time they go on a killing spree to sate their blood lust." Sesshomaru said. "I guess I have better control then I thought. Mom are you guys ok?" She asked. "Yes dear we are, now that this job is done we can all go home." She said. "I second that, I'm pooped." Kagome said. "That is fine, you all go ahead, my team and I will clean up this mess." Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded and picked Kagome up and turned to go to his car. Kagome's family also followed so that they could get a ride back to the shrine.

Once Sesshomaru dropped off Kagome's family he headed to the mansion. On the way Kagome had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled, 'She lost a lot of power doing that, looks like she needs to train to get stronger so she doesn't lose it.' Sesshomaru thought.

After he had gotten home he put Kagome to bed and climbed in next to her once he was in his lounge pants. 'Now to start our lives without any interference.' He thought before sleep claimed him.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Other little surprises await in future chapters. Lol.**


	6. Chapter6: Will You?

**Chapter6: Will You?**

It had now been 3 months since the incident at the court house and Sango. Media had been swarming the mansion for days after that hoping to get answers as to what happened, but Sesshomaru had Miroku get rid of them and had security watching the mansion 24/7. He wanted nothing to bother Kagome so that she might be able to heal in peace. As for that reporter who got the whole rape and stand down scene on tape, he was ordered to hand over the tape and was immediately fired from his job. Sesshomaru had seen to the destruction of the vile video. After all that had happened Kagome had also decided to put her schooling off until she felt she could go back.

Today was a special day for Sesshomaru, he was going to be buying Kagome's engagement ring. She had no idea what he was planning but she knew he was up to something.

Sesshomaru had awoken early that Saturday morning in order to prepare some things ahead of time. He made sure that Kagome was not disturbed as today and tonight was going to be all about her. Sesshomaru walked into his study and picked up his phone and dialed Kagome's mom's house. He waited a few seconds before someone picked up, "Higarashi shrine, Souta speaking." Souta said into the receiver. "Souta it's Sesshomaru, is your mother home?" Sesshomaru asked. "Oh hi Sesshomaru, yea my mom's home let me go get her." He said as he put down the phone. A few seconds later Ms. Higarashi picked up the phone. "Hello Sesshomaru how are you dear?" She smiled. "I am doing very well Ms. Higarashi; I have called to ask you to dinner tonight Your son and your father are also invited." He asked. "Oh that sounds lovely. What should we wear dear?" She asked. "Don't worry about that, I will be having my tailor come to your house to take measurements and then give you the clothes." He said. "Oh, this must be some event. What's the occasion?" She asked. "I am proposing to Kagome tonight and I would like for her family to be there." He smiled into the phone. "Oh my goodness, this is going to be so romantic. I can't believe my little girl is all grown up." She said. "That she is. Dinner is when I will do it; we are going out on my private yacht. I will have a limo pick you up at around 5 and bring you to the docks. You will be arriving ahead of us because I want you guys to also be a surprise." He said. "I understand. We will be ready. See you then Sesshomaru." She said. "Alright." He said and hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru then made a few phone calls to make sure the yacht would be ready and fully stocked before the evening and that there was a full staff working and to also place the menu for the night. Once everything was in place he went downstairs and was greeted by the staff. "Good morning mil'lord, would you like some breakfast?" Suki asked. "Not this morning Suki, I will be going out for a while. In one hour I want you to send Kagome her breakfast in bed with these on the tray." He said handing her a single rose and an envelope. "Yes mil'lord, when should we be expecting your return?" She asked. "I should be home in about 2-3 hours. When I get home we will have a light lunch and then Kagome and I will be having dinner on the yacht. Do not tell her of my plans, this is a surprise for her." He said. Suki bowed, "Yes my lord. Have a good outing." She said before leaving.

Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and got into his car and began his drive into town. He had to find the perfect ring for her; he remembered her telling him that her favorite stone was a sapphire. Once in town he parked in a parking deck and decided to walk to the jewelry store that he had bought her earrings.

Once inside the store manager looked up and smiled, "Sesshomaru my old friend, how are you?" The thin snake demon asked. "I am fine Bruno, how have you been fairing?" He asked. "Oh you know business is business. It's slow. So what can I do ya for?" He asked. "I am here to get an engagement ring for Kagome." He said. "Damn Sesshomaru, you are one lucky dog. So what are you looking for?" he smiled. "She said she likes sapphires." He said. "Does she want true sapphires or lab created?" He asked. Sesshomaru smirked, "Now Bruno you know I only want the best for her, price is no object with me. I will be getting her a true sapphire." He said. "Alright, you're in luck. I just got a shipment of some a few days ago. It might be best if you build the ring yourself. There is nothing in my store you would like." He said. Sesshomaru nodded, he like Bruno because he was honest and would tell it like it is, he knew he would never steer him in the wrong direction just for a quick buck.

Bruno went into the back and brought 5 nice sized stones and all were different shapes. But there was one that stood out to Sesshomaru, "Can I see the heart shaped one?" He asked. "Of course." He said handing him the beautifully pigmented stone. Sesshomaru inspected the stone and he loved it. "How many carats is this?" He asked. "Um let's see the heart is 3 carats alone, will you be putting diamonds with it?" Bruno asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright then let's pick out the style of the ring. Ah here is a good one, it is a white gold band and it will hold the heart in the middle and you place two nice size marquise cute diamonds on either side. I can also make the wedding ring to match this." He said. "Very good, I'd like that. Now I'd like each of those marquise diamonds to be at least 2 carats each." Sesshomaru said. "Alright, and what kind of diamond would you like?" He asked. "I'd like a flawless diamond." He said. "You have wonderful taste Sesshomaru. Kagome is going to love it. I just hope I get to meet her one day." He smiled at Sesshomaru. "You will, in time. Can you set the ring now or will I have to wait?" He asked. "I can set them now for you my friend. Would you like an engraving on the ring?" Bruno asked. Sesshomaru thought for a moment and nodded. "Make is say, 500 years in the making." He smiled. Bruno looked at him oddly. "She will understand its meaning." He said. Bruno smiled and set to set the ring and engrave it.

About an hour later the ring was done and all polished up. Sesshomaru inspected the ring and it met his expectations. "Very nice, now how much do I owe you?" He asked. Bruno went to his register and started typing in numbers, "I am giving you a discount on this seeing as you shop here all the time. Your total comes to $30,000. I took off 8,000." He said. Sesshomaru nodded and handed him his credit card. Once the transaction was done he thanked Bruno and hurried to get home.

It had been an hour and Suki had the breakfast tray ready. She had placed the rose in a small glass and the letter next to her plate. She then climbed the stairs to Sesshomaru's room and opened the door to see Kagome was still asleep. She smiled, 'The misses looked so peaceful when she was asleep.' Suki thought. Suki set the try down on the night stand and then proceeded to wake Kagome.

"My Lady, breakfast is ready. Lord Sesshomaru has something to give you." She said. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. "He has something for me? What is it?" She said stretching. "It is on your breakfast tray my lady. Please enjoy, if there is anything you need please let me know." She said bowing and leaving the room. Kagome was still not used to the honorifics but she knew she had to get used to them since she knew one day she would be Sesshomaru's mate/ wife.

Kagome then sat up and took the tray from her nightstand and placed it in front of her. She noticed the rose and smiled at it, she then noticed the envelope. She reached out and grabbed it then opened it to see Sesshomaru's hand writing.

"My dearest Kagome, I hope you enjoyed breakfast in bed. I had this specially prepared for you. Today you are to do nothing and I am going to pamper you. Once you are done eating I would like for you to put on a swim suit and put clothes on over it. We will be going to the beach, make sure you pack some towels and a change of clothing. I have taken the liberty of having Suki buy you a variety of swim suits in your size, so please pick one you like. I have also gone out for a bit and will be back soon. I love you and will see you soon.

Love Sesshomaru. P.s. I picked that rose for you this morning out in the rose garden. Hope you like it."

Kagome couldn't stop blushing; it was bad enough every time she looked at Sesshomaru that her belly would get butterflies. This had to be the nicest thing anyone had done for her. Kagome quickly finished her breakfast then went to her dresser and opened it to see all different kinds of bikinis. As she looked at each one to see which one she wanted one caught her eye. She reached in and grabbed the top and bottom and examined it. She noticed it had the same pattern as Sesshomaru's old kimono in feudal Japan. 'Sesshomaru is going to love this.' She thought as she put it on and then found a nice white sun dress to wear over it.

About an hour later Sesshomaru came home and saw Kagome waiting for him in the dining room. He walked over to Kagome and kissed her lovingly. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. "I did, and thank you for breakfast, the rose, and the card. It was really sweet." She said. "You are welcome my love. Now let me go change into my swim trunks and then we shall have a light lunch and then go about our day that I have planned for you." He said as he climbed the stairs. 'Hmmm I wonder what he's up to. All this special treatment is nice but it's weird for him.' She thought.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru emerged into the dining room donning a pair of red and white swim trunks that looked like his old kimono as well. 'Wow, we are going to match today.' She chuckled to herself. Sesshomaru looked at her, "Is something funny?" He asked lifting an eye brow. "No, just something I thought of. Now what's for lunch?" She asked. "Suki, Ryu please bring out lunch and explain to Kagome what it is." Sesshomaru said.

Out walked Suki and Ryu with a bowl of something steaming. "My lady here we have a light crab soup made with the finest crab money can buy. And the main course will be out shortly." Suki said placing the bowl in front of her. "Wow, this looks and smells delicious." She smiled while grabbing her napkin and folding it into her lap and then lifting her spoon and tasted the soup. "This soup is excellent, my compliments to the chef." Kagome smiled. Suki and Ryu bowed and left the room. "I am glad you like it koi, I knew you said you liked crab." He said eating his own soup. "It's good, just wait til you eat my home cooking." She smiled at him. "You can cook? I was not aware you could. I would love to try your food sometime." He said. Kagome smiled and finished her soup and as soon as they were finished Ryu and Suki returned with a plate that looked beautiful.

"Here we have a pan roasted sea bass lightly seasoned with a garlic butter sauce over asparagus and cherry tomatoes, with a side of jasmine rice. Please enjoy." Ryu said bowing and leaving the room. "Wow Sesshomaru this looks good. Your chef is amazing." Kagome said as she took a bite of the sea bass. When she tasted the fish she had died and gone to heaven because that fish was that damn good. "I am glad you like it." He said.

About 45 minutes later they were done and about to head out the door. "Suki we will be back in three days. Keep things running smoothly and no business calls unless it's an absolute necessary alright?" He asked. "Yes master, have fun." She smiled. He nodded and met Kagome at the limo. "What did you tell Suki?" She asked. "Just to keep things running smoothly." He said. "Oh alright, where are we going?" She asked. He smiled at her, "That is a surprise." He said as Izaki began to drive. "Well that's no fun." She said doing her pouty lip that he loved so much. He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss that made her arousal spike. He smiled and parted, "I love your pouty lip, you look so sexy." He said. Kagome blushed and decided to turn her attention out the window.

It took about half an hour to get to the boat docks. "What are we doing out here?" She asked. "Follow me and you'll find out." He said taking her hand. They walked past a couple of small looking boats until they came upon a huge luxury yacht. "Go on Kagome, climb aboard." He said gesturing to the huge yacht. "You mean we're going on this?" She asked amazed. "Yes my love now climb aboard, we have a schedule to keep to." He smiled. "Oh sorry." She smiled and climbed up with the help of who she gathered was the captain. "Thank you." She said. "You're welcome my lady. Good afternoon my lord, are we ready to go?" He asked. "Yes Etsuko cast off." He said. Etsuko bowed and went into cabin and started the engine.

Soon they were miles away from the coast and about an hour after they arrived to where they were going. Kagome noticed Etsuko drop anchor and they were in the middle of the ocean. "Uh Sesshomaru what are we doing, fishing?" She asked. "No my dear, we are going scuba diving." He smiled as her face lit up. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "Yes now go get suited up." He smiled. "What do I need to do?" She asked. "Just take off your sun dress. The equipment can go on with your swim suit." Sesshomaru said while he took his shirt off. Kagome stared at him and licked her lips hungrily. It didn't matter how many times this man took his shirt off he was still soo sexy with his wash board abs. Kagome shook her thoughts away and took her dress off. Sesshomaru did a double take when he saw which swim suit she had picked.

When Kagome had taken off her sun dress Sesshomaru saw her flat stomach and sexy silky legs. It took everything in him not to pounce on her and take her right there, but he repressed those thoughts and placed the air tanks on his back and checked his gages. Kagome then walked over and sat next to him at the end of the boat and Etsuko helped put her air tanks on and checked her gages. "Now Kagome, we have about an hour of air in here so keep checking your gage to make sure you are ok on air." He said. "Alright. Sesshomaru, what do you think of the new swim suit?" She asked. "You look absolutely divine my love. Right now it's taking me everything I have not to take you right here." He admitted. Kagome laughed, "Look at the pattern, notice anything?" She asked. He took a closer look and noticed it was his royal kimono pattern. He smirked, he hadn't noticed that because he'd been too busy staring at her sexy body. "It's the Western lands colors. Very nice Kagome, now let's get moving missy we have other things to do on our list." He smiled at her. She nodded and the two jumped into the water.

Scuba diving had been one of Kagome's dreams and Sesshomaru was glad he could grant her that. As the two explored the sea floor, Kagome got to see lots of beautifully colored fish and lots of coral. It also just so happened that a pod of dolphins came by and were curious of the two and played with them, one even let Kagome grab his dorsal fin and swam with her. All to soon their hour was up and they resurfaced, "Did you have fun?" Sesshomaru asked. "Are you freakin kidding me, I had a blast. You know people would pay an arm and a leg just to swim with a captive dolphin and I got to swim with a pod of them in the wild for free. This has been the best day ever, I don't know if it can get any better." She laughed. 'Oh it will my love, it will.' Sesshomaru smirked. "Come let's get dried off and changed. I had Suki pack something nice for you since the occasion calls for it." He said. "Alright mister just what do you have planned?" She asked looking at him with suspicion. "You shall see my dear." He smiled.

So the two climbed back on to the yacht and dried off. Kagome had opted to go take a shower downstairs and then change and put her make up on. Once out of the shower Kagome saw this beautiful floor length black dress laid out on the bed with a paid or expensive black high heels. Kagome looked at the maker of the dress and gasped, the dress was made by Vera Wang herself. Next to the dress Kagome saw a note and picked it up. "Dear Kagome, I had this dress made just for you. Vera had a favor she owed me and this is what she did for me. I hope you like it my love. Love Sesshomaru."

Kagome put the note down and smiled, "That man never ceases to amaze me." She said as she took the dress and put it on. It was a strapless dress with a slit on her left side that went all the way up to her hip. She then put her make-up and her hair. She had decided that she would pull her hair up into a tight bun leaving only one strand of curled hair on each side of her face to frame it. Kagome had also wondered if Sesshomaru had packed something that could go in her hair, because knowing him he would have. She went back to the bag and sure enough there was a box with a note on the top that said open me. Kagome opened it to see two combs that were Sapphire encrusted. She gasped seeing at how beautiful they were. She then placed them in her hair and looked at herself. The dress and combs matched her beautiful eyes perfectly, and once she deemed herself presentable she decided to make an appearance on the upper deck.

Sesshomaru had been talking to Etsuko about some business since Sesshomaru had long ago changed into a nice pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt with his Armani black shoes. Sesshomaru stopped talking when Kagome climbed the last step. His eyes were glued to her, his eyes drifted down her body seeing how the dress hugged her figure and how that slit made her look all that more sexy. Etsuko smiled, "I'll leave you two to talk. We should be ashore in 20 minutes." He said. Sesshomaru nodded and walked up to Kagome and took her hand. He then gently placed a kiss on the back of it, "You look…wow…you looks so good words can't describe it." He said. Kagome blushed.

He smiled and lead her over to the cushioned bench seats at the back of the yacht. Kagome sat down and Sesshomaru handed her a glass of Champaign. "I'd like to make a toast to us, may we be filled with a happy life together." He said. "To us." Kagome smiled and tapped his glass before sipping her own. The rest of the trip back to land was spent with Sesshomaru whispering sweet nothings in Kagome's ear making her blush.

At the Higarashi shrine the tailor had just finished fitting everyone. Kagome's mother wore a beautiful Chanel black dress with low heels, and both Souta and Mr. Higarashi adorned Armani suits. "Wow you boys clean up really well." Ms. Higarashi smiled. "You look beautiful mom." Souta smiled. "Thank you dear, but I think we should get going. The driver is here and Kagome and Sesshomaru should be there in under half an hour." She said to the two, they nodded. As they left Ms. Higarashi said a quick thank you to the tailor and then she quickly got into the waiting limo.

It took only 15 minutes to get to the yacht that would be taking them out for a romantic dinner, where Sesshomaru would propose to Kagome. "Alright, Ms. Higarashi once on the yacht the staff will show you to your seats. The master has instructed us to make sure you stay there until they get there." The driver said as they stepped out of limo. "Alright." She smiled and all three boarded the yacht.

"Ms. Higarashi, Mr. Higarashi and Souta, please this way." A waiter smiled and they followed him into the cabin to see it set beautifully. There was crystal wine glasses, fine china and real silver utensils. "Wow, Sesshomaru goes all out doesn't he?" Souta said. "Yes Souta he does, but he does it for Kagome." Ms. Higarashi smiled. "And you know Kagome deserves to finally be happy." Grandpa said. They all agreed. "Would you care for some wine Mr. or Ms. Higarashi?" One of the waiters asked. "Why yes thank you." Ms. Higarashi said. "None for me thanks, just water." Grandpa said. "Souta would you like some sparkling white grape juice?" A cute waitress said. Souta blushed and nodded. "Thank you." He said. "My pleasure, now if you'll excuse me the master and the lady have arrived." She smiled leaving with the rest of the staff.

When Sesshomaru and Kagome had got off the first yacht Sesshomaru led her over to a bigger one. "We're going on another boat ride?" She asked. "Yes my dear, but this is for dinner. You will really enjoy later." He whispered into her ear. That sent shivers down her spine.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked on to the yacht and was greeted by the entire staff. "Good evening my lord, my lady." They said. "Is everything set?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes my lord, just as you had requested." One waiter said. "Very good, tell the captain to cast off." He said. "Yes my lord." And the waiter left. Then another one approached them, "Please follow me." The waiter smiled.

So Kagome and Sesshomaru followed the waiter into the cabin and when Kagome saw her family she gasped, "Mom, Grandpa, Souta, what are you guys doing here?" She asked. "Sesshomaru invited us to dinner as a surprise for you." Ms. Higarashi said. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and hugged him, "Thank you, this night just keeps getting better and better." She said. Sesshomaru quickly kissed her, "Anything for you my dear." He said.

They both sat down and had menus handed to them. "Kagome you look beautiful tonight." Her grandfather said. "Thanks grandpa, Sesshomaru had the dress made for me, it's by Vera Wang." She said. "Oh how lovely." Her mother said. Kagome looked at the menu and decided to have the pan roasted halibut with the crab cakes with a side of steamed vegetables. Sesshomaru had gotten the grilled salmon with rice pilaf and a salad. Kagome's family all got the same thing Sesshomaru got.

Once all the food was brought out they had light conversation. As the night wore on dessert was served and then Kagome and Sesshomaru retreated to the rear of the yacht. "It's so beautiful out here." Kagome said admiring the stars. "Yes but not as beautiful as you Kagome." He said taking her hands. Sesshomaru was nervous and Kagome could sense it. "Are you alright Sesshomaru, why are you nervous?" She asked. 'Damnit I didn't conceal my nervousness very well. Oh well now or never.' He thought.

Sesshomaru grabbed the box from his pocket and got down on one knee, when Kagome saw this she gasped and knew what was coming. She then had tears come to her eyes, thinking this day would never come. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and opened the box, "Kagome Marie Higarashi, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Kagome Marie Tashio?" He asked nervous as hell. "Yes." Kagome choked out through her tears. Sesshomaru then put the ring on and pulled her into a tight loving hug with a kiss so passionate Souta made a gaging noise. Ms. Higarashi smacked him upside the head for being rude and continued to watch the new happy couple.

Once Kagome and Sesshomaru parted she dried her tears and looked to her family. "You knew about this?" She asked. They all nodded with huge smiles on their faces. "I should have known you guys would be in on it." Kagome laughed. After the proposal they stayed out to sea for another hour before heading back. When they arrived back at the docks Sesshomaru had two limos waiting, one for Kagome's family to go home and one to take them to the hottest club around. Of course during the ride back to the docks Kagome changed into a short black dress with heels and placed her Vera Wang dress back in its dress bag.

Kagome sat in the car admiring her new ring, "Sesshomaru how many carats is this ring?" She asked curiously. "7 why?" He asked. Kagome nearly choked, "7 carats? How much did you pay for this and what kind of stones did you use?" Kagome asked. "It doesn't matter how much I paid for it and I only get the best things especially for you." He smiled. Kagome didn't know what to say, so she just kept admiring the ring.

Once to the club they walked up to the front of the long line that wrapped around the building. "Hey you can't cut!" Someone yelled, "Yea!" Another yelled. Sesshomaru turned and everyone gasped, "Those of you who just yelled please step forward." Sesshomaru said narrowing his gaze. Two jocks then stepped out of line with their dates and up to Sesshomaru. The smiled thinking they were being invited in with the most popular man in Japan. "Sup Sesshomaru, thanks for inviting us to join you. These losers don't deserve anything less than to wait out here while we party." The first jock said. Sesshomaru sneered, "I was not inviting you and your twit friend in with me and my fiancée. For making us wait to get in I hereby banish you from this club. Did you get that Yaki?" He asked the bouncer. "yes sir Mr. Tashio." He said glaring at the two jocks. "Hey you can't do that, this isn't your place!" The second jock yelled. "On the contrary I am the owner of this establishment and so I can do what I wish and ban who I want. Now get out of my sight. If my staff sees your faces here ever again you will be sent to jail for trespassing. Got it?" He growled. "Y…Yes Mr. Tashio sorry to have kept you waiting." The second jock said. "Man what the hell are you doing? Why are you backing down from this punk? Just because he's the most popular man in all of Japan doesn't mean he can push us around. You don't know who your messing with Sesshomaru." The first jock said. Sesshomaru lifted a brow, "Oh and who am I messing with?" He asked. "I am the star quarterback for Japans best football team and there I demand the same amount of respect your get." He said crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru smirk but soon frowned when he felt Kagome's anger start to rise for this prick keeping them from enjoying the rest of their great night. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and leaned down and kissed her, "I will only be a moment koi." He said. Kagome smiled at him as he pulled out his phone. He then dialed a number and waited a few seconds for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Mr. Ushida speaking how can I help you?" The man asked. "Are you the coach for the Tokyo Titans?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes I am, may I ask who's speaking?" He asked. "This is Sesshomaru Tashio speaking." He said. "Oh, Mr. Tashio how nice of you to call. Can I help you with something?" Ushida asked. "Yes, I need you to terminate your star Quarterback for your team." Sesshomaru said. The jock looked at him and gasped, "You're bluffing, there is no one on the phone." The jock said. "Mr. Tashio I beg your pardon but why would I terminate Izuma's contract? He's our best player." Ushida said. "Your Quarterback here has disrespected me and my fiancée by demanding to be treated with as much respect as I have. Let me remind you Ushida I have worked hard to get where I am today and I will not tolerate some low life thinking he deserves the same level of respect as I have just because he plays football. Don't let me forget that I fund your team and if you expect more funding then I suggest you cut him from the team, and if you do I will give you a better player." Sesshomaru said looking at his friend. "Who do you have in mind Mr. Tashio?" Ushida asked.

"Son what is your name?" Sesshomaru asked the second jock. "Ishamura sir Ishamura Ibiki." He said. Sesshomaru nodded and went back to the phone. "His name is Ishamura Ibiki. I am pretty sure he will make a great addition to your team." Sesshomaru said. " You're bluffing Sesshomaru I know you are. Mr. Ushida is not on that phone." Izuma growled. "Mr. Ushida your star player thinks I am lying, he thinks you're not on the phone." Sesshomaru sighed. "Put him on the phone Mr. Tashio, I'll set him straight." Ushida said.

Sesshomaru handed the phone to Izuma and Izuma put the phone to his ear. "Izuma, your fired. I have already shredded your contract and you will never work in sports again. You should have known no to speak to Mr. Tashio that way. He is the one who gives us the money to get new equipment, jerseys and flies us to our matches around the world. Good day to you." He said and hung up. Izuma couldn't believe his ears. He then handed the phone back to Sesshomaru and turned and walked away with his date head hung in shame. Ibiki on the other hand thanked Sesshomaru, "Um Mr. Tashio, may my date and I wait in line to get in?" Ibiki asked. Sesshomaru nodded as the two walked to the back of the line to wait to get in.

"Finally, can we go in now?" Kagome asked. "Of course." He said as they both walked in to the club. Once inside Kagome saw it was nicely decorated and the dance floor was huge. "I am going to get a drink." Kagome said making her way to the bar. Once there the bartender smiled at her, "Hi, what can I get for you?" He asked. "Could I get a shot of 151." She said. The bartender looked at her with a shocked expression, "Wow ma'am not one woman here has ever taken one of those without choking. If you can shoot that without making a face I'll give you $100 bucks." He smiled pouring the drink. Kagome smiled, "You're on." She said as she took the shot and swallowed it without making so much as a flinch. The bartender laughed, "Well I'll be damned, you are one hell of a demoness. That will be 4.50." He said.

That was when Sesshomaru walked up, "Everything for her is on the house." He said. The bartender looked up, "Oh, hi Mr. Tashio, is this lovely lady your date tonight?" He asked taking the empty shot glass. "She is my fiancée Howard." He smiled, Howard looked at Kagome with a look that said 'Holy shit.' "You are one lucky demon Mr. Tashio, this lovely lady sure knows how to knock'em back." He smiled. "That I am, and yes she could rival anyone here and I am sure win." He smiled at the blonde headed Chameleon demon. "Is that a challenge I hear?" He asked. "That is up to my fiancée Kagome. You care to show these demons how we roll?" He smiled. Kagome laughed because she'd never seen this side of Sesshomaru, but she loved it. "You bet I'll take that bet. What are the stakes Howard?" Kagome asked. Howard tapped his chin with his index finger trying to think of a good wager. "How about we get the person who thinks they can beat you, you two drink the most potent thing I have. Then once you two have been good and liquored up we will have a singing contest. The winner will have bragging rights for an entire year, get a $500 cash prize and have their picture hung on what I like to call the 'Wall of Champions.'" Howard said.

Kagome thought this over and smiled, "You're on." She smiled then turned to the DJ and signaled for him to turn off the music. Everyone looked around and Howard spoke up, "Ok listen up everyone, we have a drinking challenge and are looking for one person who thinks they can beat this demon." Howard said. Then one burly man stepped forward and Kagome could tell he was human, "Are we drinking against the great demon lord Sesshomaru, because if we are I'll take that challenge." The man said. "Not this time Kenny." Howard said. "Then who is the demon?" Kenny asked. "She is." Howard said pointing to Kagome. Everyone looked at Kagome up and down, "You mean to tell me this young lass is going to challenge one of us well seasoned men?" Kenny laughed. Kagome smirked an evil smirk, "I could take on any of you men and win. Don't judge before you see what I can do. Now who is man enough to take the challenge?" Kagome asked. Kenny laughed, "I will young lady, but be warned I won't go easy just because you be a woman." He smiled a toothy grin. Kagome's grin became even wider, "Alright there Kenny, my name is Kagome and I will be your challenger. The challenge is we have to drink as much as we can of whatever Howard gives us, then from there we have to have a battle of the songs. The one who can sing the clearest and most coherent will win bragging rights for a year, a $500 cash prize and your picture on the 'Wall of Champions.'" Kagome said. Kenny nodded, "I accept, alright Howard let's get this rolling." Kenny said.

Howard smiled and put two shot glasses on the bar. He then went under the bar and pulled a nice purple bottle. When he poured the liquid in the glass it was a dark blue color. "Alright, my alcohol of choice is demon sake. Each competitor will each consume 5 shots of this potent liquid and the proceed to the stage. You each will get to pick your own song and sing one at a time. Whoever is the clearest wins." Howard said laying down what was to be done. Both Kenny and Kagome nodded. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who smirked, "Go get'em Kagome." He said. "You bet your ass I will." She smiled knowing she had an advantage.

When Kagome had still traveled through the well she had visited Sesshomaru a few times to heal Rin when she was sick. Usually when she would stay the night he and she would share a few shots of the demon sake. She got her tolerance up each time she visited him and was now able to take 8-10 shots without passing out.

Howard poured the shots and both of them downed them without even a flinch. Kenny was able to choke back another 2 before he started feeling the effects. Demon sake always got to humans faster than demons and it took a lot to get a demon drunk. Kagome slammed back the rest of hers and made her way to the stage. Kenny had also finished his and stumbled to the stage.

Kagome picked out her song, she decided to go with an American song called "Us Against The World." By Christina Milian. When the music started Kagome began to sing and everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Sesshomaru was surprised as hell, he had no idea Kagome could sing. Her voice was beautiful, like a chorus of a thousand angels. Kagome sang the song with not so much as a hiccup or a slur, once she was done everyone applauded her, even Sesshomaru. Kagome made a bow and let her competitor take his turn.

Kenny had also gone with an American song since he was American. He had chosen to sing "Let The Bodies hit The Floor" By Drowning Pool. The poor man was so hammered by the demon sake he slurred so much. In his mind though he sang the song perfectly. After all was said and done Howard had named Kagome and Kenny the winners because Kagome and Kenny were both really good and he couldn't chose the winner, that and Howard have never seen a human hold down so much demon sake. Kagome had forgone her $500 cash prize and given it to Kenny seeing as he could probably use it more then she could. 'For crying out loud Sesshomaru bought me a 7 carat diamond and sapphire engagement ring. I obviously don't need that money, I would rather he have it and use it for what he needs or wants.' She thought to herself.

"Alright how about we get this party started?" Howard said. "Let's." Kagome said. Howard smiled and signaled to the DJ to start the music again. Once the music was up and everybody was dancing Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru and led him to the dance floor. Kagome began to sway her hips and Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips and moved with her. Kagome's arousal spiked as she moved her body to the music and Sesshomaru sensed this. All he wanted to do is take her to the bathroom, lock the door and fuck the hell out of her, but he stopped those thoughts because he didn't want to have sex with her until their wedding night so it would be special for her.

They danced for a few hours before they decided to call it a night. Once in the limo Kagome yawned. "Sleep it will take us about 20 minutes to get to the hotel." He said. "We're going to a hotel?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I thought we could use a few days to bask in the engagement happiness. The hotel we are going to is a 5 star luxury hotel. It's owned by one of my good friends. He's already reserved us the pent house suite." He smiled. "Wow, I've never been to a 3 star let alone a 5 star." Kagome mused. Sesshomaru smiled, "Well, here you can do a lot of things. The food is the finest in the country, they have a spa, and it's right in the middle of down town so there is lots of shopping." He said. Kagome smiled, "Wow, I can't wait to get there." She said and laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Once to the hotel the front desk gave them their keys and told than that their room was on the top floor, when Kagome and Sesshomaru got in the elevator Sesshomaru pushed the button for the 64th floor. Once the elevator stopped and opened it opened up to a spacious room with nice view of Japan. Kagome stepped out and gaped at how big it was. "Sesshomaru this room is as big as an apartment." She said. "Quite, but this is one of the smaller suites I've been in." Sesshomaru mused. "What, you mean you have been in bigger suites?" She asked. "Yes, now come let us get to bed, we have a big day of shopping tomorrow." He said. "Alright, but Sesshomaru I don't have anything to change into." She said. He smiled, "I have our maid pack our bags and send them over here earlier. You will find your bags in our room." He said.

So they walked into their room where Kagome saw the huge king sized canopy bed. She smiled and ran and jumped onto it only to sink into the bed because it was soft. Sesshomaru laughed at her and helped her up so she could change. Once changed Kagome slipped into the bed with Sesshomaru and they watched tv until they fell asleep.

The next couple of days were a blur for the both of them. Kagome had bought a whole new wardrobe of Chanel and a few other very expensive clothing. Sesshomaru wanted to make sure she dressed the part of being Mrs. Tashio. He had also bought her several pieces of fine jewelry to go with her outfits.

"Sesshomaru, when are we going home?" Kagome asked. "Tonight after dinner. Come we still need to get you a nice dress for dinner and some jewelry to match it." Sesshomaru said. "Why can't I just wear something that we just bought?" She asked. "Because koi those clothes are for company gatherings." He smiled. "Oh, that makes since. Alright then let's do some more shopping." She said pulling his hand back towards the mall.

As Sesshomaru walked with Kagome he saw a really nice jewelry store. "Kagome go ahead and get something you like, make sure it's elegant. We are meeting my good friend who owns the hotel." He said. "Oh ok, where are you going?" She asked. " I am going to go get something for tonight. I will meet you in the store, I'll just text you on your phone to see where you are." He said. "Alright." She said and walked into a Valentino store. Once she walked in a sales associate walked up to her. "Hello welcome the Valentino store, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked. "Um yes, I am looking for a nice gown for a dinner I am going to." Kagome said. "Alright follow me, I will take some measurements and bring out some dresses for you to pick from and try on." She smiled. Kagome smiled and nodded.

After the measurements were taken the sales lady went into the back and brought out 5 different dresses. When Kagome looked at the first 3 dresses she instantly said no, they were the most hideous dresses she'd ever seen, but the other two that were left she liked and it was down to a simple black dress or this beautiful red cut out gown. Kagome took the red one to the dressing room and tried it on. It hugged her curves and the back of the dress flowed while the front was short. She fell in love with this dress and knew this was the one for dinner. When Kagome came out the sales associate smiled, "Did you like this one?" She asked. "Oh yes I did, I will take this one." Kagome said. "Do you need shoes with it?" The lady asked. Kagome nodded and the lady asked her shoe size and then went back and pulled a nice pair of silver high heeled sandals. "Oh these will be perfect." Kagome said excitedly. "Will that be all Miss?" The lady asked. "Yes please." She said. So the sales associate brought her up to the front and rang the items up. "Alright your total comes to $3,670.87. Will that be cash or credit?" The lady asked. Kagome nearly died at how much that dress was. Growing up she never paid over $30 for a pair of jeans let alone $3000 for a dress and shoes, but then again her jeans were designer. So Kagome pulled out her credit card Sesshomaru had given her, "Credit please." She said. The lady smiled and swiped the card and after it was approved she bagged the items neatly. "Thank you for shopping with us, we hope to see you again." She smiled. "Thank you." Kagome said and left.

Back with Sesshomaru he was in the jewelry store and had just purchased a beautiful diamond necklace and earring set. He knew Kagome would love it and it would match anything she wore that night. After he had made his purchase he pulled out his cell phone and text Kagome. She had responded that she was at Valentino's, he was thrilled that she had good taste in clothing and knew whatever she had picked out would be stunning.

Once he had gotten to her she stood and smiled at him. "What did you get?" She asked. "That my dear is a surprise for later. Did you get something nice?" He asked her. "If nice to you is about $3,000 then yes." She said. "You only paid $3,000 for a custom Valentino's dress? I'm impressed, usually that man's stuff is way more pricy then that. I am glad you got something you like." He said. "So it's ok that it was that much?" She asked nervously. "Yes it is fine. Remember Kagome money is no object to me. I have been building and saving money for over 500 years. No matter how much we try we will never be able to spend all of the money I have." He said. "Wow, I didn't know you had that much. I mean I knew you were a millionaire but damn, I think you blew that out of the water." Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru chuckled, he was glad she was having fun.

When Sesshomaru looked down at his watch he saw that it was 4:30 p.m. "Kagome we have to get back to the hotel and change. We will be meeting my friend at 6." He said. "Alright, I would like to get a shower in before we go." She said. He nodded and they walked to the limo and went back to the hotel.

Once back Kagome set her bags down in the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. Sesshomaru found this odd and knocked on the door, "Kagome why did you lock the door?" He asked. "Because I want to surprise you with the dress." She said. "Ah, ok." He said and left her to do her thing. Kagome got undressed and got into the shower and quickly washed her hair and body. She rinsed and then got out, after drying off she wrapped the towel around her and began to do her hair. She first dried it and then began to braid part of her hair and then placed the other part in a tight bun and wrapped the braided hair around it. She pinned it in place with bobby pins then prayed it with an ungodly amount of hair spray so it wouldn't fall. After that was done she unwrapped her towel and placed her sexy red laced underwear on. She then slid the dress on and fixed her boobs the way she liked it. When she looked into the mirror she had ample cleavage and was showing off enough sexy leg that she knew Sesshomaru would drool.

She then set to the task of doing her make-up perfectly. After that she place her heels on and checked herself one last time before opening the door slightly to see Sesshomaru putting the last touches onto his Gucci tux. Kagome quietly walked out of the room and once she was out she cleared her throat a little. Sesshomaru turned and nearly got a nose bleed. He was stunned, she looked absolutely ravishing. She had nice tits and those silky creamy legs were sexy as hell. "You…uh look stunning my dear. At times you make me wish we were already married so I could take you right here and now." He said walking up to her. "Now now, we don't want to ruin my hair and make-up. How about later we play around if you know what I mean." She smiled. Sesshomaru smiled, "Let's, but for the meantime I have something for you." He smiled and turned from her and went to his bag which came from the store he bought his present from. He then pulled out a rather large velvet box. Kagome knew it was going to be necklace of some kind. When Sesshomaru opened it she gasped, there sitting in the box was a huge all diamond necklace and dangly diamond earrings. "Oh my gosh Sesshomaru these have to be the most beautiful things I have ever seen." She said looking at them in awe. "Not as beautiful as you my dear." He said as he lifted the diamond necklace and placed in around her neck. Kagome fingered it and smiled, "Thank you." She said. "You are welcome. Nothing but the best for my bride to be." He said making her blush. Kagome put the earrings on and then they were ready to leave.

"Kagome before we go I will tell you that Miroku and my security team will be tailing us and escorting us to and from the dinner. The media already knows about this dinner and I am sure will be there. Will you be ok?" He asked. "Yes, I will be fine. Miroku does a really good job at keeping us safe." She said. "Yes he does." He said. 'That's because if he didn't he'd lose his life.' He thought. "Now let us go." He said leading her to the door.

Once down stairs the media was already there. Sesshomaru didn't think they would be here but none the less kept walking. "Sir, who is your lady friend?" A reporter asked. "If you want to know answers I will be briefing everyone later this evening. Now if you please we have a dinner to go to." He said pushing past the massive crowd of cameras and microphones.

In the car since they decided to take the Lamborghini Kagome looked at him. "What did you mean you were going to brief them?" She asked. "It's high time that everyone knew who you are. I want everyone to know that you are my everything and that I would do anything for you." He said taking her hand. Kagome blushed, "That's so sweet." She said kissing his cheek. Sesshomaru smiled as he sped off to the restaurant. When the pulled up Kagome read the sign Aragawa and looked at Sesshomaru. "I've heard of this place, it's the most expensive place in Japan. Reservations are really hard to get, how did you get one?" She asked. "Remember Kagome I am the most powerful person in all of Japan with my business." He smiled. "Oh yea." She smiled and got out.

When they walked in it was a very nicely decorated place. They walked up to the podium and the waiter greeted them. "Welcome, do you have a reservation?" He asked. "Tashio." Sesshomaru said. The waiter looked at his list and didn't see his name. "I am sorry sir, there isn't anyone by that name. Perhaps another name?" He asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He hated when things never went right. "I am having dinner with Masashita Mitsumora." Sesshomaru said. "Hmmm I am sure you are." The waiter said sarcastically. Kagome was annoyed and hungry and you never messed with a hungry Kagome. Kagome stepped up and looked at the waiter in the eyes, "Do you know who you are talking to mister?" She growled. "The waiter looked at her and sneered, "Yes a couple of wanna be rich people. Get out of the restaurant before I call the police." The waiter said making the shoeing motion with his hand. Sesshomaru was about to rip the man's head off when Kagome placed a hand on his arm. She then glared that the man, "This is Sesshomaru Tashio, Japan's biggest business tycoon. Remember him now?" She snarled. "No, now I will give you three seconds to leave." He said. "No, I want to see a manager now." Kagome growled trying to keep from making a scene. The man rolled his eyes and sighed and walked away only to return a moment later with a portly man.

When the manager saw Sesshomaru he immediately bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again." He said. "Yea well you won't being seeing much of him unless you get rid of this piece of trash you call a waiter." Kagome growled. The manager looked up to see Kagome's light purple eyes glowing slightly with anger. "I am sorry ma'am but who are you?" He asked. "She is my fiancée and demands the same respect I get, but it seems that your waiter here thinks were are wanna be rich people and has threaten to call the police on us." Sesshomaru growled. "I am terribly sorry it will be dealt with." He said turning to the man, Kagome saw him whisper something in his ear and man walked out almost in tears. "You won't have any more problems with him. Now your table awaits you, right this way." He said leading the two to a private area.

Once in the room Kagome spotted a lion demon beginning to stand when he saw them walk in. "Sesshomaru my old friend how have you been?" The demon said. "Very well Kazuko, this is my fiancée Kagome." He said introducing her. Kazuko looked her up and down, "Well nice to meet you young lady, and might I say you look exquisite tonight." He said. Kagome blushed, "Thank you." She said. "Kagome this is my good friend Kazuko, he and I have known each other since we were pups. He is my vice president of my entire company." Sesshomaru said. "Oh how nice to meet you." She said. "It's my pleasure my dear." Kazuko said. Before anyone could start talking a waitress came in, "Good evening my name is Baki and I will be your server. Could I start you off with a nice wine or Champaign?" She asked. "I'd like a glass of white wine please." Kagome said. "And we'll have red wine; make sure it's a sweet wine though." Kazuko said. "Certainly." She said and left.

Kazuko then turned to Kagome, "So Kagome, how did you meet this big lug?" He smiled. "I met him when I traveled to the feudal era from my well on my family's property." Kagome said. Kazuko looked at her funny, "What do you mean?" He asked. "I am the Shikon Miko." She smiled. He then looked at her with wide eyes, "That's impossible, the Shikon Miko lived 500 years ago." He snorted not believing her. "Sesshomaru shall I go into the story?" She asked. He smirked and nodded. Kagome then launched it to the tail of her travels through time and how she meet everyone. Once she was done Kazuko looked like he'd just seen an alien. "So you traveled through time until the final battle with Naraku and once the wish was made you were thrown back here and not to long after you dated the mutt before he broke your heart again and Sesshomaru here picked up the pieces?" he asked making sure he had everything right. "Yep, that about sums it up." She said. At that moment Baki came back with their drinks and placed them in front of them. "Are you ready to place your order?" She asked. "Yes, Both my fiancée and I will have the Kolbe steak, medium rare." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him funny, he then leaned over to her, "Trust me, it's the best thing here. That appetizers are really good too." He said. Kagome made the 'oh' face and went back to talking with Kazuko after he had ordered.

"So Kazuko, do you have a mate?" Kagome asked. Kazuko looked at her with a sad smile, "I used to, my mate was taken captive when the humans thought to over throw Japan, all before we came to live in peace. They ended up making an example out of her and executed her in front of all the demons ready to rally against the humans." He said. "Oh my, I am so sorry. That is just awful." Kagome said. "No worries my dear, my mate was a proud woman and she died with honor and dignity. Not a day goes by that I still tell her I love her." He said smiling. "Do you have any pups?" Kagome asked. "I sure do, I have 43 and they have all given me grandpups and they have given me great grandpups." He smiled. "Wow, how does it feel to be a great, great grandpa?" She asked. "It's great, I get to spoil the hell out of them then send them home." He laughed. "As it should be." Sesshomaru smiled.

Dinner went off without a hitch and soon it was time to go. Kagome and Sesshomaru said their good-byes to Kazuko and promised to come stay at the hotel again. They then got into the car and drove home.

Once home Kagome silently slipped into the bathroom to change into her new lingerie she had bought while she waited for Sesshomaru at the mall. She had bought a sexy black lace nighty that had a matching thong. Once it was on Kagome walked into the room and laid on top of the covers and waited for Sesshomaru to come back in.

About 5 minutes later Sesshomaru walked through the door and stopped when he saw the sexy woman that lay on his bed. He immediately got a hard on and looked her up and down. "See something you like?" She purred. "Indeed I do." He said and moved to begin taking off his clothes, but Kagome stopped him once he had his shirt off. Kagome moved to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and moved Sesshomaru in front of her. She let her hand wander and then finally unbutton and unzip his pants. When she slid the fabric over his hips she noticed he wasn't wearing any boxers. "You went commando tonight?" She asked amused. "Yes I did." He smiled.

Kagome smiled as he pulled the pants off his ankles and stood back up. Kagome gently grabbed his throbbing dick and began to stroke it squeezing as she went. Sesshomaru moaned at how good it felt. Kagome smiled knowing she could make him feel such pleasure. She then decided to place her soft pink lips over his hard member and lightly lick and suck while cupping his balls. Sesshomaru was thrown into a world of bliss, he wondered how she knew how to do things like this seeing as she was still a virgin and never fooled around with Inuyasha, but all thoughts were pushed from his mind when he felt her sucking a little harder making him jerk his hips forward.

He then placed his hands lightly on her head and moved his hips as his member slid in and out of her mouth. He watched her and it turned him on even more. "Kagome…" He panted. Kagome then thought to do something else and began to hum, the vibrations made Sesshomaru almost cum right there it felt so good. "K..Kagome… if you keep doing….ugh…that…I'm gonna cum." He panted at her. Kagome smiled and did it again and that threw Sesshomaru over the edge. As he came hard Kagome swallowed every single drop of his essence.

Once she knew he was done she removed her mouth and smiled up at him. She could see that his beast was close to the surface seeing as his eyes were tinged red. She smirked, "Was I that good my love?" She quipped. "Oh you were so good my love, but I am afraid if I keep going I will end up breaking my promise to you." He said. Kagome smiled, "I understand, I just wanted to please you tonight." She smiled. "You did well." He admitted. "I am glad, it was my first time trying out that kind of stuff." She blushed. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked. "watching porn." She blushed. Now Sesshomaru had to laugh, "I must say you are a quick learner, but I wouldn't have pegged you one to look at porn." He chuckled. "I was curious." She said. "Well, there is a first time for everything. How about we watch some tv then go to bed?" He asked. "Sounds good to me." She said getting under the covers while Sesshomaru climbed in on his side. Then for the rest of the night the cuddled until they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get out, I have been super busy with my kids. Lol. I hope you like this chapter. Next one will be a good one too, I promise. Just keep up the awesome reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7: A Mother's Gift

**Chapter7: A Mother's Gift**

After Kagome's mom had seen Sesshomaru propose to Kagome things were abuzz with planning the wedding of a century. It had been about 4 months since the proposal and Kagome's mom smiled as she hung up the phone with the florist. She had just ordered a bouquet of purple hibiscus flours with white lilies, and for the brides maids she had gotten small bouquets of the white lilies. 'I can't believe my little girl is getting married. It seems like only yesterday I held her in my arms once the mid-wife delivered her.' She thought wiping a tear away. She had noticed she had been tearing up a lot, but she knew it was because she was losing her daughter. Then she thought better of that, 'No I am not losing her, I am gaining the best son in-law in the world.' She smiled.

Before Kagome's mom could walk back into the kitchen to start dinner the phone rang again. She walked back over to the phone and answered it, "Hello, Higarashi residence." Kagome's mom said. "Ms. Higarashi, this is Doctor Ari from Tokyo Memorial Hospital. How are you this evening?" She asked. "I am fine Doctor Ari, what can I do for you?" She asked. "Well there is nothing you can do for me, but there may be something you can do for Kagome." She said. "What do you mean?" Ms. H said. "Remember the cancer that Kagome had on her ovaries causing us to have to remove them?" She asked. "Yes." She said. "Well there is a technique used in America that is called 'Ovary Transplantation.'" She said. "Are you saying if someone donated an ovary or ovaries Kagome could have children?" She asked. "It has a high success rate, but I would first need a donor. Would you be willing to be tested to see if you could be a recipient?" She asked. Kagome's mother was so excited, "Of course I would. I don't plan on having any more children." She said. "Great come in tomorrow and we will test you and let you know if you are a positive match for Kagome. But don't tell her until we know." Doctor Ari said. "Of course." She said. "Alright Ms. Higarashi I shall see you tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. Come to the third floor and talk to the nurses at the desk." She said. "Alright, thank you so much for giving my daughter this chance." Ms. Higarashi said. "No problem, see you tomorrow." She said. "Ok, bye." Ms. H said. "Bye." Dr. Ari said.

So for the rest of the night Kagome's mom was so happy. Souta was the first to notice it during dinner, "Uh, mom, why are you so happy?" He asked. "Because dear I got a call from Dr. Ari, she said the American's have a new procedure that could give Kagome the ability to have pups, and tomorrow I will be tested to see if I am a match to her." She smiled. "What kind of procedure?" He asked. "An ovary transplant dear. If I am a match then Kagome has a high rate of becoming pregnant and I know that would just mean the world to her." She said taking a sip of tea. "That's wonderful honey, maybe this old demon will get to see his great grandpups before he dies." Grandpa joked. "Grandpa, you wouldn't die even if you were dying, your just too stubborn." Souta laughed. "That I am." Grandpa smiled.

The night went by quickly and Kagome's mom left early to get to the hospital. Once there she went to the third floor and walked up to the nurses desk. "I'm here for testing." She said. One of the nurses smiled at her, "Alright just wait right over there. Dr. Ari will be right with you." She smiled. "Alright thank you." She said. So she sat down and waited.

About 10 minutes later Dr. Ari came out, "Good morning Ms. Higarashi, please right this way." She said leading her to an exam room. Once in the room Kagome's mom sat on the exam table while Dr. Ari went through some papers. "Alright Ms. Higarashi these papers right here relinquish you to us so that we can do the testing and the other paper I will have you sign if you are a match. That other paper is telling us that you agree to the procedure and that you will be going to America for the surgery. If you are a match then we will bring Kagome in and then we will explain it to her, you are welcome to be there if you like." Dr. Ari said. "Alright that sounds good. What do you need to do in order to find out if I am can give you my ovaries?" She asked. "All we need to do is take your blood and a sample of your ovary to make sure it's still viable and in good working condition." She smiled. "How do you take a sample of my ovary?" She asked. "Well it's kind of like an amniocentesis, have you ever had one of those?" She asked. Ms. H shook her head no. "Alright, what we do is we numb the area where your ovary is then we take a long thin needle and place it through the skin. Within that needle is a tiny little razor sharp hand that will take a small sample. You will feel some discomfort but the whole thing lasts about 15 minutes." Dr. Ari said. "Alright, anything for Kagome." She said.

So Ms. H signed her paper and then got prepped for the biopsy. As told by Dr. Ari she did feel some discomfort but she kept telling herself that it was for Kagome and she could go through any amount of pain just so Kagome could have pups with the man she loved. Once that was over Dr. Ari patched her up and then sent her to the lab to get her blood drawn. Once that was done she was told to wait in the lobby until the tests came back.

3 hours later Dr. Ari came into the waiting room, "Ms. Higarashi would you please follow me to my office?" She asked. Kagome's mom couldn't tell if it were good news or bad news Dr. Ari had and she was anxious to find out. When they got into her office she shut the door and sat behind her desk while Ms. H sat in front of her. "We got the tests results back, and everything looks great. You are a positive match to Kagome and your ovaries are working excellently. Now all we need to decide is do you want Kagome to have both of your ovaries or just one?" She asked. "Would it matter?" Ms. H asked. "If you give her one she has a good chance at getting pregnant, but if you give her both she has an even better chance at it." Dr. Ari said. "Then I want to give her both of mine. Anything so that my daughter can live the normal life she always wanted." Ms. Higarashi said. "I understand, let me call the doctor who will do the surgery and set up an appointment because if we don't do it now then he will be booked for a while." She smiled. "Alright, I don't think Kagome would say no to this anyway." Ms. H smiled.

Doctor Ari nodded and picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers and waited a minute until someone answered. "Hello, this is Doctor Raymond how can I help you?" The man asked. "Dr. Raymond it's Dr. Ari from Tokyo Memorial?" She said. "Ah, Dr. Ari how are you?" He said. "I am fine, but I need to schedule an appointment for a patient to have an ovary transplant as soon as possible." She said. "Well Dr. Ari you caught me just in time, I have one left before I am booked. Is Feb.24th ok?" He asked. "Hold on let me ask the donor, is the 24th of Feb ok with you?" She asked. Kagome mom thought for a moment and then nodded. Dr. Ari turned back to the phone, "Yes that is fine." She said. "Good, make sure the donor and the recipient are at St. Luke's Hospital in Missouri at 4 p.m. that day." He said. "Alright I will let her know and then they can make travel arrangements." She said. "Alright, I will see them then, have a good night Dr. Ari." He said. "You too Dr. Raymond." She said and hung up the phone.

Dr. Ari then turned back to Ms. H, "Alright your appointment is for Feb. 24th at 4 p.m. at St. Luke's Hospital in Missouri ok? I would suggest going there a few days ahead of time. Do you have anyone who can arrange this?" Dr. Ari said. "You forget my daughter's fiancée is the richest man in Japan." Ms. H laughed. "Right, I forgot. Alright then, go explain to Kagome what's happened and let her know all the paper work she will need to sign will be in Missouri with Dr. Raymond." She said. "Alright, thank you so much for this." Kagome's mom said. "You're welcome." Dr. Ari said.

Kagome's mom then left and on the way back to the shrine she called Kagome. Kagome was at the house watching tv in front of the fire since it was so cold outside. She then heard her cell phone going off and picked it up, "Hello?" She asked. "Kagome, it's mom. Are you busy?" She asked. "No, why, what's up?" She asked. "I need for you and Sesshomaru to come to the house. It's urgent, I have something I need to tell you." She said barley able to contain the excitement. "Ok mom, we'll be there in 15 minutes ok?" She said. "Alright dear, see you then." She said and hung up.

Kagome got up off the couch and went upstairs to Sesshomaru's study and knocked lightly. "Come in Kagome." He said. When she walked in her looked up from his paper work, "Is something wrong?" He asked. "My mom just called saying she needed us to come to the shrine, she said it was urgent she said she needed to tell us something." She said. Sesshomaru put his pen down and stood up and grabbed his coat, "Come, let's not keep her waiting." He said taking her hand. Kagome slipped on her mink coat, gloves and her cute ugs. Once she was ready to go they went out to the car and got in and left.

15 minutes later they arrived at the shrine and walked into the house. "Mom, are you ok?" Kagome asked taking off her jacket, shoes and gloves. "Yes dear I am ok, please come into the kitchen I have lunch cooking, but I have tea ready." She said from the kitchen.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen to see her set the tea kettle down with 3 cups on the table. They took a seat baffled at what the emergency was. Once Kagome's mom sat down she looked at the two. "Kagome I have an early birthday present for you, well it's for you and Sesshomaru." She said. Kagome looked at her oddly, "What is it?" She asked. "A child." She said. Kagome thought her mom had went nuts, "Mom, you know I can't have children. Not after the cancer." She said sadly. "No, Kagome. There is a new procedure out called Ovarian Transplantation. I am giving you the gift to have children Kagome." She said. Kagome's face showed shock, "I…I…will be able to have…pups?" She asked shocked. Kagome's mom nodded. Kagome then burst into tears, "Did you hear that Sesshomaru, we're going to have a chance to have pups." She said turning to him with tears. "This is wonderful news, but how are we to go about this?" Sesshomaru asked. "No worries, I have taken care of that part, the only thing I need from you Sesshomaru is to take care of the travel." She said. Kagome then looked up, "Travel, where?" She asked. "To St. Luke's Hospital in Missouri. Dr. Raymond will be preforming the surgery, and we have to be there before Feb. 24th because that's when the surgery is." Her mother said.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I will have it taken care of." He said. "Mom, who is donating their ovaries?" She asked drying her tears. "I am dear." She smiled at her. Kagome's eyes widen in more shock, "You, mom? Are you sure?" She asked. "Kagome, this is a mother's biggest gift to her daughter. To make sure she has everything she will ever need or want to make her have a happy life. I wanted you to be able to have children the old-fashioned way, and with this surgery you have a great chance of having pups." She said pulling Kagome into a hug. Kagome hugged her mother back as tight as she could. "Thank you so much mom, you have made me the happiest woman alive." She said. "You're welcome dear. Now how about some lunch?" She said getting up to serve everyone.

After lunch everyone hung out and talked in the living room watching tv. "Souta could you turn it to the weather?" Kagome asked. "Sure thing sis." He said switching the channel. As they watched they could see a blizzard was about to hit in only a few hours and it was supposed to drop about 3 feet of snow. "Well I think we should get home so we don't get snowed in. Thank you mom for everything." Kagome said standing. "You're welcome dear and please drive safe and keep warm." She said walking them to the door. "We will." She said and hugged her before the two walked out and down to the car.

About half way home it started to snow, "This is going to be one cold night. I hope there is enough fire wood." Kagome said. "There is, I made sure of it this morning." Sesshomaru said. "I have to say my mom's surprise is the best present anyone could ever ask for." Kagome said. "Indeed, I am just happy it gives us a chance to have pups of our own." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled, "Yeah." She said.

By the time they got home it was snowing harder and once inside Kagome and Sesshomaru hung their coats up and took off their shoes. "If it keeps up like this we will be snowed in here for my birthday." Kagome chuckled. "And what's wrong with that? I have something nice planned." Sesshomaru said leading her to the sitting room where the fire place was. They both sat down and snuggled under some covers and turned the tv on. "There isn't anything wrong with that." She mused. A few minutes later Suki came in with hot chocolate for them, "Thank you Suki that was very thoughtful of you." Kagome smiled. "You're welcome my lady." She smiled and bowed and left.

As the night became later Kagome fell asleep on Sesshomaru who finally picked her up and brought her to bed. He wasn't tired so after Kagome was tucked in he went back to his study to finish the paper work before the power went out.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short I don't want to give away too much in this chapter. Good things to come and a new enemy makes himself known very soon. **


	8. Author's note

**A/N: Sorry everyone that it is taking me so long to get Chapter 8 up. I have been really busy with doctors' appointments and my kids. I promise I will have the next couple of chapters up this coming up weekend. Thank you for reading and being patient with me. **


	9. Chapter8: Fairy Tales Do Come True

**Chapter8: Fairy Tales Do Come True**

The morning was cold with light snow falling, Kagome awoke to the feeling of cold and looked next to her. She did not see Sesshomaru anywhere. Kagome smiled and stretched as she remembered what today was. Today was January 25th, Kagome's birthday. She was turning 24 today and was excited about everything. She was sure there was going to be a huge surprise waiting for her downstairs knowing Sesshomaru. He always did big things for special occasions.

Kagome got up and put on some flannel pajama pants and a matching shirt and she slipped on her fuzzy purple robe and slippers. She then shuffled out of the room and down the stairs, but something was odd. She didn't hear anything that would indicate some special. As she came down the stairs a couple of the maids were coming up, they quickly bowed and said a quick good morning and happy birthday before scurrying off to do their daily duties. Kagome then walked into the dining room expecting to see Sesshomaru there with a present or a card, but when she walked in she didn't see anyone. She frowned and sat down hoping that Sesshomaru would come down soon.

As she sat waiting Suki saw her and came out to pour her some coffee. "What's wrong my lady?" She asked topping off the coffee. "Sesshomaru isn't here to wish me a happy birthday. Is he in his study again?" She asked putting some milk and sugar in her coffee. "No my lady he had to uh..go into the office earlier this morning." She said trying to think of something fast. "Why, he knows today is special to me." She said. "Someone broke into the company last night and stole some very important documents and he is still there with the police and investigators. My lord informed me this morning that he won't be home most likely until after dinner." She said. "Did he wish me a happy birthday?" She asked hopefully. "No my lady he didn't. Is it possible that our lord forgot because of all the trouble?" She asked. "I suppose, but still that makes me upset." She said. "It's alright my lady I am sure he will remember soon. Would you like some birthday breakfast? Cook made it special just for you." She smiled.

Kagome smiled and nodded, Suki then brought out chocolate chip pancakes, with sausage and strawberries. "Wow this looks great." Kagome beamed. She immediately dug in,  
>Wow this is good. Give cook my compliments." She smiled finishing off the last of her pancakes. Suki bowed and left. After Kagome was done she decided to call Sesshomaru to see how things were fairing with the investigation and maybe get an estimate on when he'd be home.<p>

Kagome climbed the stairs to their room and went to get the cordless phone. Once that was in hand she dialed the number directly to his desk.

Sesshomaru was directing the interior decorator on how he wanted everything for the event. This had to be perfect in order for Kagome not to be mad. The Dj was in the corner getting his stuff set up as well. "Yes I want those curtains hung here and here." Sesshomaru said. The designer nodded and went about his work.

Sesshomaru sighed and then heard his office phone ring. ' I thought I told no one to bother me.' He thought as he went to pick up the phone. "Tashio." He said. "Hey Sessh. How is the investigation going?" Kagome asked. "The what?" He asked. "The investigation because someone broke into the company and stole some important files? Are you still with the police?" She asked. "Oh yes, yes I am. They haven't found any clues yet to know did it. But I am about to go into a meeting with the vice president and a few of the department heads so now is not a good time to talk." He said. "But…" She said but was cut off. "I will be home much later. I will call you when I can." He said and hung up the phone. Sesshomaru sighed, 'That was close, I'll have to reward Suki for her brilliant story though.' He thought. "Sir what kind of music do you want?" The DJ asked. "Something with a catch, something we can dance to and also throw in some slow songs. This is for my fiancée's birthday and it had to be perfect. I will be back soon, if you have any questions please ask my good friend Ryu." Sesshomaru said leaving.

Sesshomaru drove down to his exotic car dealer to pick out the car Kagome has always wanted. Once there he stepped out of his car and walked into the dealership. When he stepped in everyone greeted him since they knew he was a great client seeing that was where he bought his car from. "Sesshomaru my friend, how have you been?" A rather tall demon said. "Very good Hatchi and you?" He asked. "Very well, business is booming. All the American's want my cars haha." He laughed. "I see, you do have great cars." Sesshomaru said. "That I do my friend, that I do. So What can I do for you?" Hachi asked. "I have come here to get my fiancée a car. The car she wants is the new 2012 Italia Spyder from Ferrari, I'd like it fully loaded, black leather and candy apple red. Do you have it?" Sesshomaru asked. "As a matter of fact my friend I just got one in two days ago. Some guy was going to buy it but never showed up. If you want it you better take it now." Hatchi said. "Very well, give me the papers to sign and I'll give you the check. Have the car delivered to my company downtown with a big blue bow on it. Place it in the parking deck beside my car please." Sesshomaru said. "Of course." Hachi said.

So Sesshomaru signed the papers he needed to and then he gave Hatchi the check for the car. "Nice doing business with you as always Sesshomaru." Hatchi smiled. "Anytime, be sure the car is there before 6 p.m. tonight." Sesshomaru said. "Of course." He said, Sesshomaru then left to go back to the office to see how things were doing.

When he got back the entire floor looked amazing. Sesshomaru had decided to do a snow wonderland theme and it looked wonderful. Everything was set and ready to go, the only thing missing was the catering. Sesshomaru looked at his watch and saw they were a half hour late. He then picked up his cell phone and called the company. "Yuka's catering how may I help you?" The woman said. "I paid for catering for a birthday and you people are a half hour late. I surly cannot serve my guests nothing now can I?" He asked a little angered. "I am so sorry sir, what is your name and I will go see what is keeping them." The woman asked. "Sesshomaru Tashio." He said. At the mention of his name the woman got all nervous. "H…Hold on…o…one minute sir." She said and put the phone down.

The girl ran back into the back to see all of the employees working. "Who is doing the Tashio party?" She asked frantically. Everyone looked at her, "Uh, the Tashio party isn't until tomorrow the 25th." One baker said. At that moment the woman's eyes went wide, "NO you idiots today is the 25th! Mr. Tashio is on the phone at the front demanding her know where his food is. You're over a half hour late. Now you tell me you have no food to serve to him? What am I supposed to say to him? This man could kill me if he wanted to." The woman panicked. "Calm down Inka, just tell Mr. Tashio to reschedule his party for tomorrow." The baker said. "Oh hell no, if you want to tell him then be my guest. I am not losing my job because of that." The woman yelled. "Fine I'll do it myself." The baker sid.

So the baker went to the front and picked up the phone. "Mr. Tashio this is Rei, I am the head backer/ Chef." He said. "Why is my food late? I put this order in a month ago." Sesshomaru said getting annoyed. "Well sir, we need you to reschedule your party for tomorrow because someone messed up the days. They thought tomorrow was your party and we can't get out there until tomorrow." He said. That did it Sesshomaru became pissed. "Excuse me, did you just tell this Sesshomaru to reschedule his party for tomorrow just because some lazy fuck ups don't know how to do their jobs? You listen and you listen good, I will make sure your company goes out of business soon. How dare you tell me to reschedule, I'll have you know this party is for my fiancée, it's supposed to be perfect and because of your company it's not." Sesshomaru growled into the phone. Rei was not scared at all, "Mr. Tashio please don't make empty threats, no one here is afraid of you, well except Kay who was on the phone earlier, but she's afraid of everyone." He laughed. "At least she's smart. Just you wait, you won't last much longer." Sesshomaru sneered and hung up.

Now he had to try and find some place that could cater at short notice. He then decided to call his favorite Italian place. "Mi Amor Restaurant how may I help you?" A man asked. "Is this Pier?" Sesshomaru asked. "Wi, I am Pier, may I ask who's calling?" He asked. "Pier it's me Sesshomaru." He said. "Sesshomaru my friend, what can I do for you?" He asked. "The last catering business I had just canceled on me, I need something fast. This is for my fiancée's birthday and I need it to be perfect. Can you help me?" Sesshomaru asked. "Wi, Sesshomaru. I will put together the best food you have ever tasted. How many are we feeding?" He asked. "Only about 80 guests, and I need the food in 3 hours." He said. "No problem, we will do it. I will put a hold on everything else. See you in three hours my friend." Pier said. "Thanks, I owe you." Sesshomaru said. "None sense. Alright see you then." He said. "Right." He said and they both hung up. After that Sesshomaru called the catering company he was trying to use and asked for the manager. "This is Izatchi how can I help you?" He said. "I want to buy your business." Sesshomaru said. "Hu, Who is this?" Izatchi asked. "Tashio, Sesshomaru." He said. "Mr. Tashio, you want to buy my catering business?" He asked. "Yes, I think I have some friend who would love to run it. Now what is your selling price?" He asked. "W…Well I want 1 million for it." He said scared the price was too high for Sesshomaru. "Done." Sesshomaru said. "What. Are you serious?" He asked. "Yes, I will have a check sent over to you in a few hours. You can leave your staff to me. Enjoy your money." He smirked on the phone. "S…Sure, thanks so much Mr. Tashio." He said. "Pleasure's all mine." Sesshomaru said coolly.

After that Sesshomaru called the business back and Rei answered. "Hello?" He asked. "Listen here you little ingrate put me on speaker so everyone can hear me." He growled. Rei put the phone on speaker as everyone gathered round. "Is everyone there?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes." They all said. "Alright, as of now I am your new boss, and as your new boss I say you are all fired. Get your shit and get out of my store. I will make sure none of you ever work in food service again. I told you, you little pest you would regret talking to me the way you did. Now get out." He said.

Everyone was shocked and upset that they were fired and had no chance in hell of ever working in food again, all because Rei decided to run his big mouth to the most powerful man in Japan. So they all gathered their things and returned home while Sesshomaru had some of his people go close down the store and lock it up until he knew what to do with it.

Back with Kagome, she was upset that Sesshomaru had hung up on her, even after 2 hours she was still pissed. So Kagome had opted to watch movies and have popcorn and relax since it was so cold outside. After the 5th movie was done Kagome looked at her watch to see it said 5:30 p.m. "This is B.S. he should be done by now." Kagome whined. Just as she said that her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Sesshomaru. She smiled and answered it, "Hello?" She asked. "Kagome, I wanted to apologize for hanging up on you. The meeting was about to start and some of the other heads done like me taking phone calls during them. I hope you can forgive me." He said. Kagome smiled, "Yes Sesshomaru I forgive you, when are you coming home?" She asked. "In a few minutes, please get into something nice I am taking you somewhere nice for your birthday." He smiled into the phone.

Kagome gasped, "You remembered my birthday." She whispered. "Of course I did. I was just so busy I didn't get a chance to tell you happy birthday. Now go get dressed I am coming to get you." He said. "Ok see you in a bit." She said. "Ok." He said and they hung up. Kagome quickly went into her closet and found a floor length sparkly gown that was a tube top style. When she put it on it hugged her features like glove making her look even more sexy. She quickly did her hair and make- up.

Just as she was putting on the last touches of her make-up her cell phone rang again. She was it was Sesshomaru and picked it up, "Hello?" She asked. "Kagome, I am going to need you to have Izaki take you to my office. My car won't start." He said. "Oh alright. I'll tell him to bring the jumper cables then too." She said. "Alright, see you in a bit." He said. "Ok." She said and hung up.

Kagome slipped her heels on and went downstairs and told Izaki what had happened and he got the jumper cables and put them in the trunk. Kagome slipped on her mink coat, gloves and ear muffs and got into the limo. The ride was silent all the way there, and once there Kagome thanked Izaki and told him to go wait in the parking garage. He nodded and drove off. Kagome went into the office building and got into the elevator.

On the top floor all of the guests were waiting in the darkness. They saw the elevator was now coming up and knew Kagome was on her way up. She had no idea that this was a surprise party for her. "Alright everyone when she steps out yell surprise." Ms. Higarashi said.

When the elevator stopped on that floor it opened up and Kagome walked out only to be scared out of her wits as everyone jumped out and yelled Surprise. "Oh my god! Are you people trying to kill me?" She laughed. "No, we just want to wish you a happy birthday Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned to him, "So you mean no one broke into the company?" She asked. "No, it was just something to keep you from coming here and ruining your surprise. I wanted it to be perfect and I hope it is to you." He smiled kissing her cheek. "It is, this is all a dream come true for me. I couldn't ask for a better man." She smiled up at him.

So everyone wished her a happy birthday and they partied for a few hours, had food and then cake. Then came Kagome's favorite part, opening presents. Kagome had opened everyone's gifts and had gotten some great things, but she had noticed she had not gotten one from Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru where is my present from you?" She asked. "I left mine for last because it's the best one yet. Come." He said. She stood and walked in front of him. Sesshomaru pulled out a blind fold and placed it over her eyes. "Hey, what's with the blind fold?" She asked. "I don't want you spoiling the surprise. I will lead you." He said.

So everyone walked outside into the parking deck. Sesshomaru had then place Kagome in front of him. "Ok on the count of three I want you to take off the blind fold. One, two, three." He said. Kagome took the blind fold off and when she did she nearly died of a heart attack, because right in front of her was the Ferrari she had wanted. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU SESSHOMARU IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" She said as she launched herself into his arms. "You are welcome koi." He said as he handed her the keys.

After the party Kagome checked out her car and got used to the interior. After Sesshomaru felt she was comfortable enough with it they decided to drive home in their cars.

In bed that night Kagome smiled knowing she had everything she had ever wanted in her life, well most everything. The only things left were to finally be Sesshomaru's mate and to have pups. Other than those two things she had everything she could ever want.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, just been busy. Anyway next chapter is all about Inuyasha. Hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter9: Bitter Sweet Revenge

**Chapter9: Bitter Sweet Revenge**

After Kagome's birthday she had loved her car so much that she drove it anywhere when she needed to go somewhere. Sesshomaru was wary of this because of her status with him so he made her take Miroku with her where ever she went. She didn't really mind seeing as she wanted to catch up with him. She had found out that he had a crush on someone he used to work with at the police station but was too afraid to ask her out. Kagome tried to help but he kindly declined her offer and told her that he would do it when the time was right. Kagome had also asked how long Keade had lived after she left and found out that she had died a year later protecting the village from a rampaging dragon demon. He had told her she had died in honor and was buried as such. He had also said no one had taken up the position of miko that he knew of because he had left not long after.

As Kagome and Miroku drove to the store to get some things so Kagome could cook dinner she had one question that had plagued her. "Miroku?" She asked. "Yes?" He asked. "What ever happened to Shippo? Did he ever mate?" She asked. "I am not sure what happened to Shippo after you left. He was so upset he had run off on his own. I had thought that he would have come back after some time to cope with you leaving, but he had never returned. I am sorry." He said. "Oh I see." She said sadly. After that the ride was quiet until they reached the store's parking lot.

So they got out and walked in and grabbed a cart, "So what are we eating for dinner?" He asked. "I am making an American dish. I believe it's called fried chicken. I am making mashed potatoes, gravy, and green beans. I hope Sesshomaru likes it." She said. "I am sure he will love it Kagome." Miroku had said. Miroku was now allowed to call Kagome by her name and not with the honorifics since he was such a close friend.

They walked around the store gathering the items that she would need for later. "Miroku do you think I should make a dessert too?" She asked. "Might as well, it would complete the dish you are making." Miroku said. Kagome put her index finger to her chin trying to think what American dessert she could make. Then she knew what she would make, she would make an apple pie since she knew that was the American dessert.

In Tokyo Prison unknown to anyone Inuyasha was plotting his escape. This was going to be the only night he would be able to escape and if he missed his chance he would have to wait another month. He had learned from his last failed attempt to escape that the entire prison was in a barrier and any demon who tried to break out got a high voltage shock that immobilized you. He remembered that night well, he was hell bent for election to escape and get his revenge on Sesshomaru and Kagome, but mainly Kagome for locking him up when she knew she was his. As soon as he had dug his hole and jumped in was when he got his shock. The next thing he remembers is waking up in solitary confinement and was there for a week. Then he was warned that if he tried to do that again that he would get solitary confinement for 3 months.

'Stupid fools, they don't know what tonight is and tonight is when I will be free to get my revenge on that bitch.' He thought as he sharpened his claws. He had already made his hole in his wall and covered it with a poster he had acquired. 'Be ready Kagome because you will be mine tonight fully, and I shall pup you.' He thought with a wicked smile.

Kagome walked through the door to the mansion and the servants rushed over to help Kagome and Miroku with the bags. "Thank you." She said following them to the kitchen. "You're welcome my lady. Do you need any help with dinner?" Suki asked. "No, I want to do this all myself. I want to show Sesshomaru I can cook. Go relax and take the night off, tell the staff the same thing. But make sure you all stay here just in case we need you." Kagome smiled. "Yes my lady, thank you." Suki smiled and left. "You are very kind Kagome." Miroku said. "I know but they work so hard and they deserve a night off. Anyway what time does Sesshomaru get home tonight?" She asked him. Miroku looked at his watch. "Uh, in about an hour and half." He said. "Perfect, now you on the other hand Miroku can help me." She smiled. "Me? I don't know how to cook." He said. "Read the recipe silly, I need you to make the dessert while I get everything else ready." She said. Miroku sighed and nodded and walked over to the counter and read the recipe card and directions and began to put everything together.

Kagome on the other hand was making a huge mess and had flour all over her from trying to sift it, then she added the spices, heated the oil and preheated the oven. Once all that was done she dipped her drum sticks in the egg wash, then in the flour and into the hot oil. While those were cooking she had already brought the potatoes to a boil and had been cooking them for roughly 20 minutes. She checked them with a fork and they were ready. So she drained them and then added them back to the pot and added some milk, butter, salt, and pepper. Once all those ingredients were in she used a hand masher and mashed the potatoes until they were thick and creamy. She then set that aside and went back to her chicken, she quickly removed them and added more. "Alright Kagome I am done with the pie, it says it needs to bake for an hour and 15 minutes." Miroku said. "Alright my chicken is almost done I'll put the pie in after." She said. "Can I go relax now?" He asked. She smiled, "Of course. I'll call you when we're ready to eat." She said. He nodded and walked off.

Kagome quickly finished off the chicken and then placed the pie in the oven and set the timer. Kagome decorated the plates really nice and began to place then out at the dining table.

Sesshomaru sighed as he stepped out of his car, it had been a long and boring day. All he wanted was to cuddle up to Kagome and relax, he also could use a good meal. When he walked into the house his nose was bombarded by all these wonderful new smells. Being curious he walked into the kitchen to see Kagome in an apron garnishing the last plate. He looked her up and down and thought she looked even sexier as a house wife. He quickly left seeing as he didn't want to scare her. He had put his brief case down and took his tie off and slipped off his work shoes and placed his slippers on. He then went into the dining room and sat at his place and waited for Kagome and Miroku to join him.

Kagome came out with the last plate and was surprised to see Sesshomaru. "Oh, you're home. Wonderful now dinner won't be cold. Miroku dinner!" She yelled. "Why aren't the servants serving us?" He asked. "I gave them the night off. Tonight was my night to cook." She smiled. He lifted an eye brow, Miroku then walked in and sat down, "Good evening Sesshomaru, how was your day at work?" Miroku asked. "Filled with idiots and annoyances as usual." He said. "I see." Miroku smirked.

Kagome then sat down next to Sesshomaru, "I made something my friends have told me about. It's an American dish called fried chicken and mashed potatoes with green beans. Dessert is apple pie." She smiled. "I have heard of fried chicken, it's a commoner's food, but I have heard good things about it." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the chicken leg on his plate. He then picked it up with his fingers and took a bite. Kagome held her breath waiting for his verdict. Once Sesshomaru had chewed and swallowed the piece of meat she looked at him. "Well, how did I do?" She asked. His eyes were wide and Kagome feared that he would tell her to never cook again. "This is excellent, this is better than any other chicken I've eaten." He said as he ate more. Kagome let out her breath and smiled.

The rest of dinner was eaten with light conversation between the three. After dinner Kagome took the dishes to the kitchen to check on the pie. Seeing as it looked done she took it out of the oven and turned off the timer. She then grabbed the vanilla ice cream in the freezer and then a knife to cut the pie. She lightly sliced three moderate slices and put them on plates with a little ice cream and then brought them out to everyone.

Sesshomaru looked at it and sniffed it, "It smells good, did you make this Kagome?" He asked. "No Miroku did that for me while I cooked dinner." She said as she sat down. He then took a bite and instantly loved that and had deemed that meal be served at least once a week.

After dinner seeing as Sesshomaru was tired he and Kagome decided to turn in for the night. "Sesshomaru I want you to sit in front of me on the bed." Kagome suddenly said. "What?" He asked. "Just sit down." She said motioning in between her legs. Not wanting to argue with her he crawled and sat between her legs. Kagome turned on the tv and then leaned over and put some massaging oil on her hands and began to massage Sesshomaru's stiff shoulders. Sesshomaru melted into her touch and it made him relax. "You are too tense." Kagome said. "Working does that to you." He smirked. "Well then I hope this helps a little." She said rubbing down his back. "Oh it's helping." He said. After about 25 minutes he stopped Kagome and pulled her to him and placed her where he had been sitting. He then slid her night gown straps down her shoulders and put some oil in his hands and gave her a massage. Kagome was like putty in his hands and when he gave her that massage it took all her might not to fall asleep sitting up. Noticing how his massage was making her react he smiled, "Lay down." He said. "Hu?" She asked. "Lay on your stomach." He said. So she did and Sesshomaru straddled her hips and kept his massage going. Kagome smiled, "Thank you, it feels so good." She said. "You're welcome." He said. Kagome soon fell asleep and Sesshomaru stopped and snuggled down under the covers and fell asleep too, leaving the tv on.

When Sesshomaru had went to sleep he hand just missed the breaking news broadcast about Inuyasha escaping from prison. Inuyasha ran through the woods as fast as his feet could carry him. On this night he had a big disadvantage seeing it was the new moon and was now human until morning. He knew he had to wait til morning if he was going to have a chance at getting his revenge. He knew Sesshomaru would rip him to pieces if he tried anything in this form. So he found a place to hid out until morning.

In Tokyo Prison the guards were scrambling to find Inuyasha. The warden was pitching a fit, "No one and I mean no one has ever escaped from here! How the hell did he get out?" The warden yelled at one of the guards. "It seems he dug a hole sir, it was covered by a poster in his cell." The guard said. "That shouldn't have mattered; the barrier would have knocked his ass out, why didn't it?" He asked.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance." A small voice said. "Who said that?" The warden asked. "On your shoulder." The voice said. The warden looked on his shoulder and saw an old flea. "Oi old timer what are you doing in here?" The warden asked. "I am Inuyasha's retainer, well I was until we modernized and all of that stuff became nonexistent. I can tell you anything you want to know about Inuyasha." The flea said. "What's your name old timer?" The warden asked. "My name is Myoga." He said. "Myoga do you know how Inuyasha escaped?" The warden asked. "I do, this prison is protected from the inside by a barrier to prevent demons from escaping right?" He asked. "Why, yes." He said. "Inuyasha is a half demon and in every half demon's life there is one day a month that he turns human. His day is every new moon, and tonight is the new moon of this month and was the perfect night to escape." Myoga said. "Shit, you're right. No one ever paid him any mind since he was a half demon so no one knew he turned human every new moon. Damnit, we should have seen it. Alright get all the guards on this and get the police. We need to find him, he is dangerous." The warden said. The guard bowed and left.

"Inuyasha, dangerous? He shouldn't be how is he dangerous?" Myoga asked. "Well the reason he is in here is he killed 6 people in here including 2 guards. He had originally tried to rape and kill Lord Sesshomaru's intended." The warden said. Myoga thought this to be weird, "Who is Lord Sesshomaru's intended?" Myoga asked. "Lady Kagome, the Shikon miko." He said. "KAGOME? Oh this is not good." Myoga said. "Why what's wrong?" The warden asked worriedly. "Inuyasha always loved Kagome, even back in the feudal era. The only problem was back then his first love Kikyou was brought back half way and he couldn't chose between them so he went to Kikyou. Kagome was in love with Inuyasha but seeing him run off to a dead lover got to her. After a while Kagome lost her love for him and that was about the same time she was sent back here. Inuyasha believes that Kagome is his because she was Kikyou's reincarnation. So he will be going after Kagome most likely for revenge seeing as she put him in here I assume." Myoga said. "That's right, she and Sesshomaru pressed charges. He's in here for life with no chances or parole. He will likely be put to death now that he's escaped and may kill, but I can guarantee you if he does kill again he will get the needle no if and's and buts." The warden said to Myoga. Myoga had a look of sadness for his master, 'Master Inuyasha what has gotten into you?' he thought.

Morning came quickly and Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He looked over at Kagome and saw she was still asleep. He gently got out of bed and dressed and went downstairs. He went into the living room and turned on the tv to watch the news and read his paper. Sesshomaru opened up his Saturday paper and began to read through some articles when something on the news caught his ears.

"Breaking news, the first ever demon managed to break out of Tokyo Prison. Inuyasha Tashio was initially placed in Kyushu Prison but was moved to Tokyo Prison since it has the highest security possible. Inuyasha's charges include 6 murders in the 1st degree, attempted rape, and one attempted murder. If you see this demon you are to call the authorities at once. Do not engage in contact as he is extremely dangerous." The news reporter said.

Sesshomaru nearly spit his coffee out, "Suki!" Sesshomaru called out. Suki rushed in, "Yes my lord is everything ok?" She asked. "No, get me Miroku now." He said. "But my lord he is still sleeping." She said. "Then wake him!" He growled. Suki bowed and raced up to his room. She knocked lightly and waited for a gruff 'enter' before she walked in. "Master Miroku, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you now. It's urgent." She said. "Alright, thanks Suki." He said sleepily. Suki bowed and left.

Miroku got up and dressed quickly and then went downstairs to the living room to see a rather worried and angered look on Sesshomaru's face. "Are you alright?" He asked. "No, look at the news." He said motioning toward the tv. Miroku looked up and saw the news report and his eyes went wide. "This isn't good." He said. "No, it isn't. First things first, Kagome is not going anywhere until that bastard is caught and put back in jail and this time I am not going to let him live. Get the security team here now, have every inch of this place staked out with security. If my hunch is correct he will be coming after Kagome seeing as the bastard still thinks she belongs to him." He growled. "Right, I will call them now and assemble them." Miroku said getting to his feet and getting to his cell phone.

'Inuyasha you fool, I will not let you get near Kagome. You shall never hurt her again.' He thought as he kept looking at the tv. He then decided that it would be a good idea to go and wake her up and let her know the situation.

Once up to the bed room he walked in and went to her and lightly shook her. "Kagome, you need to wake up. Something important has happened." He said. With hearing that Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Inuyasha has escaped from prison and I am sure he's headed here as we speak. I have had Miroku get the security team here ASAP. You are not to leave, I will not have him hurt you again." He said. "Let him try." She snorted. Sesshomaru was surprised at her answer and how calm she was.

"What do you mean let him try?" He asked. "Sesshomaru I've been taking self-defense classes along with a few fighting classes while you were at work. Miroku has even helped me figure out my powers and taught me how to control my spiritual energy. I could whoop any demon's ass, including yours mister." She smiled. "I highly doubt that miko." He smirked. "We should have a sparring match once asshole is put away again." She smiled. "We should." He said as he got up.

Kagome then got up and dressed in her work out outfit and walked downstairs with Sesshomaru. "When did he escape and how did he escape?" she asked getting a cup of coffee. "He escaped sometime last night, and it seems he planned it for that night being because it was the new moon. Why would he do that?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome chuckled, "Smart move. He did it because the prison is protected by a strong barrier from the inside keeping the demons inside. If one tried to escape they would be purified or zapped with a lot of pure energy. Being half demon once a month he turns human and the new moon is when he does. And last night once he turned human he used that chance to escape." Kagome said matter of fact. "I had no idea you were well educated in that area." Sesshomaru said. "Duh Sesshomaru I am a miko, I have to know my powers well. And traveling with Inuyasha for so long you kind of get to know everything about him." She said. "True." He said.

Unknown to everyone Inuyasha lurked in the woods that surrounded the back yard. Inuyasha scanned the back yard to see that there were several security guards searching and keeping watch on the house. 'Damn, that bastard knew I was coming.' He thought. Inuyasha had no choice to sit and plot out how he was going to do this without getting caught. He had decided to wait until one of the guards got close enough to him and he would kill him and get his clothes and then kill the other two. After that he would be free to get Kagome after he dealt with his brother.

Not too long after hatching his plan one of the guards walked close to where he was hiding. Inuyasha sprang up and dragged the demon into the woods while covering his mouth. "Thanks for the clothes punk." He said after slitting the demon's throat. Inuyasha quickly put the clothes on and tucked his hair up under the hat and then came out from the woods. "Yazu, what the hell were doing in the woods, we are supposed to be watching the area." One of the other guards said. "Sorry had to take a piss." Inuyasha said walking over to the man. He then looked at the man who looked shocked, "Y…You're not Yazu" The man said before Inuyasha pierced his chest and ripped out his beating heart. "Pathetic." He said stepping over his body and grabbed the last trembling demon. "Awe, let me guess you're new?" He said in a mockingly nice tone. The man shook his head yes. "Well, newbie here's what's going to happen. I am going to let you live so long as you don't give me away to my bastard of a brother." He said showing his fangs. The man even though scared stood his ground. "I can't do that Inuyasha and you know I can't. Now either you can come quietly or I will fight you." The man said. "Fine have it your way." Inuyasha grinned. He then lashed out before the man could move and watched as his head slid from his shoulders and his body slump to the ground with a thud.

Inuyasha shook his head and walked to the back door and opened it. He could hear Kagome talking to Sesshomaru about something in America. 'What's in America?' He thought. He decided he wanted to find out and walked into Sesshomaru's view. He then stood up and growled fiercely. "You have some nerve showing up here. Guards!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha chuckled, "They are a little preoccupied at the moment. Now Kagome what's in America?" He asked looking into those fierce purple eyes. "None of your business Inuyasha." Kagome growled. "Ooo, someone has grown a pair of balls. But the question is are you no bark or bite, or should I said no meow or scratches?" He laughed. Kagome growled, "Get the fuck out or you will regret it." Kagome hissed. "Oh baby I seriously doubt it." He said looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru then lunged forward intent to grab Inuyasha but he moved and took off upstairs. Sesshomaru had chased him into a spare bedroom, when Sesshomaru went to grab him he missed by mere inches but then felt something cold slapped on his wrists. He looked down and saw Inuyasha had managed to handcuff him to the bathroom doorknob. "You think this will stop me whelp?" Inuyasha howled in anger. "Oh I know it will, because you see these aren't just any kind of handcuff, these are demon energy zapping cuffs. You are powerless against me now Sesshomaru. I will deal with you later, but right now I have a mate to claim." He said licking his lips. Sesshomaru's beast was out and was trying to get himself free of the cuffs but it was zapping his energy faster if he struggled. He even tried transforming but wasn't able to. He growled in frustration. 'Inuyasha you better hope to Kami I don't get out of here, because you will be dead before you get back to prison.' He thought.

Inuyasha walked out of the room and saw Kagome come to the top of the stairs. "Oh good I don't have to go looking for you. Now come on Kagome, let's do this the easy way this time. Be a good bitch and lay down." He smiled. "Go fuck yourself Inuyasha. I only submit to Sesshomaru." She hissed. "Not anymore sweetie, your mine." He smirked wickedly. "If you beat me in a fight you can have me." She said. Inuyasha smirked, "Piece of cake, you might as well just coming now." He said. "Shut up and let's go outside." She said. "As you wish." He said mock bowing.

Once outside Kagome saw what he had done to the security. 'Note to self-get bigger security team that can place barriers around themselves.' She thought. "Alright Inuyasha, anything goes in this fight. No rules." She smiled. "My kind of fight, I won't go easy just because you're a woman either." He said. "I wouldn't expect you to." He said. She smiled and then ran at him with such speed he didn't even see her move until it was too late. She landed a hard right hook to his jaw, she was sure she broke something hearing it crack. He flew back and once he had regained his composure he spit some blood and a tooth. "Nice punch, I didn't think you could fight." He said honestly. "Don't judge a book by its cover Inuyasha. It's gotten you into more trouble then you know." She said.

Inuyasha then raced forward and surprised her with a round house kick to the side of the face. Kagome flipped backwards and landed on her feet. "Nice kick, it was a little weak though, and your form lacks finesse." She smirked knowing that would piss him off. "Feh, fuck finesse but I know for damn sure I am not weak bitch." He growled. He then moved at her again but she dodged his attack and elbowed him in the back causing him to slam face first into the dirt, "Oh that brings back memories." She smiled as he jumped up and tried to punch her. Kagome was fast dodging every punch and kick he threw. She then kicked him in the balls and he went down with a thud holding his family jewels. "How could you fall for that again Inuyasha? You're a man you should always have that protected." Kagome said. All she got was a moaning groaning hanyou.

Kagome then picked him up by the neck, "Listen here you piece of shit, I am not weak, and I sure as hell am not your woman. You've caused enough pain in my life to last 100 life times. Now you are going to back to prison." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her and spit blood in her face. Kagome frowned and punched him in the stomach and dropped him to the ground where she proceeded to kick the shit out of his stomach and ribs. She knew she broke a few ribs hearing them crack, "I hope you die you worthless demon." She hissed as she transformed into her full demon form.

Upstairs Sesshomaru was watching the fight from a window. He then heard someone come into the room, he looked over and saw Miroku with bolt cutters. "Sorry I am late I couldn't find them." He said as he snapped off the cuffs. He then felt his powers returning to him.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's leg and proceeded to thrash back and forth like a dog would with a toy. Inuyasha screamed out in pain. Kagome threw him in the air and grabbed him by the other leg and did the same thing. 'Damnit I underestimated her.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome swatted at him catching his torso and making four very large gashes. Inuyasha screamed out as her claws made contact. Kagome snarled as her beast began to escape more, she now wants him dead.

Once Sesshomaru had enough power back he and Miroku ran outside to see Kagome's eyes were now fully red, her markings were jagged and she was standing over Inuyasha's battered form. As much as he hated his brother he didn't want Kagome killing Inuyasha if he could help it. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome careful not to scare her. "Kagome you need to calm down. As much as I hate the whelp we should let the police take care of this." He said.

Had Kagome and her beast heard him right? He wanted her to calm down and not kill him, was he kidding? Kagome looked at him and saw he was serious. This pissed her off, and catching Sesshomaru off guard she backed handed him with her giant paw and threw him into the side of the house. "Stay out of this Sesshomaru, my beast and I have control over one another. I know full well what I am doing and so does she. I am not like you or Inuyasha, my beast and I have a special bond. Don't interfere again or my beast might hurt you." Kagome growled. Sesshomaru dusted himself off and growled but was stopped by Miroku. "Let me Sesshomaru." He said holding up a sutra. Sesshomaru nodded and Miroku chanted something and the sutra turned pink and then he threw it at Kagome, but the sutra was incinerated. Kagome looked at Miroku and snarled, "Monk you will be wise not to insult my power. I am the Shikon Miko I hold more spiritual power than anyone alive. Back off." She growled.

Kagome turned back to the quivering hanyou, "Any last words mutt?" She spat. "Yea, just three." He smiled evilly. "What's that?" She smirked. "Fuck you bitch!" He yelled as he sprang forward and pulled a dagger that had sacred writing on it. Kagome had seen the dagger at the last minute and moved but Inuyasha managed to stab her in the shoulder. Kagome howled in pain as the steel burned her flesh. At hearing her cry of pain Sesshomaru's beast took over and he transformed and as Inuyasha fell from Kagome's shoulder he grabbed him in his teeth. "Oh not you too asshole." He growled.

Kagome transformed back into her humanoid self and inspected the wound. It would take some time to heal seeing as it was dark miko power that had entered her. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru had Inuyasha in his jaws and walked up to them. "Bend down Sesshomaru." Kagome said. Sesshomaru bent down with Inuyasha tightly in his grip. "Tell me right now Inuyasha why I shouldn't just slit your throat like you did my security team?" Kagome said. "Feh, that's a no brainer wench. You won't because you love me." He said smiling. Kagome glared, "Wrong mutt, I stopped loving you years ago. When you kept going back to Kikyou that's what broke my heart. I am marrying Sesshomaru and there is nothing you can do about it." Kagome said.

"But how can you love that cold bastard?" Inuyasha asked. "He's not like you think he is, he's very loving and kind. He only treats those who he doesn't like shitty. But I think I will heed Sesshomaru's words and let the police take you in, but this time they will make modifications to your cell." Kagome smiled. "Mark my words Kagome I will have you one way or another." He smiled. "I don't think so." Kagome said.

At that moment the police rushed in with the swat team in toe. "Alright boys take him away. Oh let me give you some tips, make sure you place markings all around the walls and doors along with sutras that sink into the walls. Also that barrier doesn't work on him once a month when he turns human which is the new moon. Got it?" She asked. "Oh don't you worry Miss. Higarashi, he will be placed into solitary confinement until his trial in a month. He will have 3 more murders added to his list, I am sure he will get the needle for this." The cop said.

At hearing this Inuyasha's head snapped up, "What? You guys can't give me the death penalty! Kagome is mine and I had to kill those people to get to her." He said. "Shut up you piece of shit. I hope the judge gives you the death penalty. Now let's go." The officer said yanking the bloodied hanyou from Sesshomaru's mouth.

Once Inuyasha had been taken away Sesshomaru transformed back into his humanoid form and walked over to Kagome. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yea I am fine, he just got me with a dark miko infused dagger. It will heal in a few days or so." Kagome said. After that they went inside and got cleaned up then sat down to relax for a while.

Back at Tokyo Prison, Inuyasha was met by the warden. "Tashio, you're in a lot of trouble. Alright boys lock him up in solitary confinement until his trial. All privileges have been revoked, and only give him the tv dinners for meals. No one goes in unless they are cleared by me got it?" He asked. "Yes sir." The guards said. "Get him out of my sight." The warden growled. So the guards drug Inuyasha through the barrier and into the confines of the building. After getting in an elevator they went down about 6 stories and came out where the solitary confinement cells were.

"Alright Tashio get in there." A guard said shoving Inuyasha into his cell. The door was closed and Inuyasha was left there alone, with no noise and no one to talk to.

A month later Kagome and Sesshomaru were back in the court room testifying against Inuyasha. Once everyone was seated and the judge came out he looked at Inuyasha. "Mr. Tashio why is it you are here before me again?" The judge asked. Inuyasha's lawyer stood, "Because he is being accused of killing Miss. Higarashi's security team and injuring her, which my client is pleading not guilty your honor." She said. Kagome snickered like she couldn't believe this. The lawyer looked at Kagome, "Why do you laugh Miss. Higarashi? You have falsely accused my client of harming you and killing your security team." She sneered. "Listen here wench, he did attack me and killed the finest men that paid with their lives to protect me. I have my own way of showing the court the truth." She growled. "Ladies please, you will both have your chance to prove your side of the story, right now please take a seat." The judge said. "Yes your honor." They both said and sat down.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome moving her injured shoulder as if it were in pain, and he leaned over to her. "Are you alright, you look like you are in pain." He said. "The stab wound isn't healing, it still bleeds and right now it just really hurts. I haven't looked at it in a while so I don't know if it is infected." She whispered. "Do you want me to take a look?" He asked. "No I think I can manage until after the trial." She said moving her shoulder in a circular motion. Sesshomaru was uncertain but he trusted his fiancée's word.

10 minutes later things were getting underway. Inuyasha had been called to the stand and his lawyer walked up to start questioning. "Mr. Tashio please tell the court where you were a month ago on the day January 28th at 10 a.m." His lawyer said. "Gladly, I was locked up in my cell here." He said. "No further questions your honor." She said sitting down. Hiro then got up, "Do you have an alibi?" Hiro asked. Inuyasha paled, he hadn't thought of securing an alibi. "Uh, of course. Just ask the warden and the guards." Inuyasha huffed. "That's a lie your honor!" A voice rang out.

The judge looked up, "Who dare speaks out?" He growled. "My name is Myoga, I am on your desk your honor." He said. The judge looked down to see the old flea. "Myoga, the Myoga who fought alongside the great Inunotashio?" He asked. "Yes my lord." He said. "Myoga what the hell do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha hissed. "Doing what is right, your father would be turning over in his grave if he saw you now. You should be ashamed of yourself for the way you have been acting. How could you attack lady Kagome?" He asked saddened. "She's mine and you know it and she knows it. If I can't have her no one will." He growled.

Myoga then turned to the judge, "Your honor, Inuyasha and his lawyer have been lying. On the day you are speaking about Inuyasha escaped from prison seeing as it was the new moon when he turns human. He then sought Lady Kagome out, knowing he wouldn't be able to go up against any demons until morning her hid out back in the woods waiting until morning. When the security team was placed out back he waited and killed the first one who came near him. After that he killed the other two and then walked into the house. The next thing I know Lady Kagome and Inuyasha come out and start to fight. Lady Kagome is defending herself against Inuyasha and she transforms. She put a pretty good beating on Inuyasha but right before the police got there he stabbed her with a dagger." Myoga finished. "And you were there Myoga to see this?" The judge asked. "Yes your honor." Myoga said. "Objection your honor, we had no knowledge of Myoga's involvement." Inuyasha's lawyer said. "Sustained, I'll allow his testimony. Lady Kagome, you look as if you are in pain, are you alright?" The judge asked. "Sort of your honor, the stab wound that Inuyasha inflicted on me was infused with dark miko energy. It doesn't want to heal." She said holding her throbbing shoulder.

Myoga then hopped from the desk to Kagome, "May I see the wound my lady?" He asked. Kagome nodded and slid her shirt over her shoulder down. Myoga saw the bandage soaked with blood, "Would you remove the patch so that I can see it?" he asked. Kagome took the bandage off and Myoga inspected the wound and gasped. "What is it?" Kagome and the judge asked. "Not only was that dagger infused with dark miko energy but it also had a high dosage of myasthma. I am surprised you haven't died from it, but if we don't do something quick then you will die." Myoga said. Everyone in the court room gasped, then the judge turned to the jury, "Do you need time to deliberate or do you have a verdict here and now?" He asked hurriedly. "We have a verdict your honor, we find the defendant guilty on the three counts of murder in the 1st degree and assault in the 1st degree." The man said reading a paper. "Alright, I hear by sentence you to death Mr. Tashio. I shall see to it myself you have the needle in your arm by the end of today." The judge hissed. Inuyasha growled and began to get angry and transform, but before things could get out of hand one of the guards took aim with his Taser and shot Inuyasha in the neck making him convulse and pass out.

The judge then got up and walked over to Kagome, "Myoga what do we need to do to cure her?" he asked. "We need a healer who is schooled in dark magic and potent poisons." He said. Kagome hearing this cringed as the pain kept creeping down her arm. "Um, guys it's moving down my arm." Kagome said in pain. "We need that healer now!" Myoga yelled. "Right." The judge said and looked up to the audience, "Is anyone here a healer in dark magic's and potent poisons?" He asked. "I am." A small voice came as a young girl who was all white stepped forward. "Come child, we need your help." The judge said.

The girl walked over to Kagome who was leaning on Sesshomaru. Kagome looked up and gasped, "Kana?" She asked. "Yes Kagome it is I, now please let me see your arm." She said. Kagome nodded and pulled her arm out of her sleeve. Kana saw that the poison and dark miko energy was starting to override Kagome's strong miko powers. Kana placed her hand over Kagome's shoulder and concentrated her energy and pinpointed the negative energy and the myasthma. She then chanted a few ancient words as her hand began to glow a light pink. Kagome could feel her power pulling the negative power from her along with purifying the myasthma.

It took her 10 minutes to do this and once done she took her hand away from her arm. "Thank you Kana, but how did you live to this time?" Kagome asked placing her arm back in her shirt. "Once the jewel was complete Kaugura and I were released from Naraku's spell. Since we are both Youkai we lived to this time." She smiled. Kagome found the girl cute now that she could smile. "What have you and Kaugura been doing now?" She asked. "We work as teachers of the ancient arts of healing." She said. "Wow, never thought I'd see the day. Thanks Kana." Kagome said. "You're welcome Kagome. I guess I will see you around." She said standing to leave. "I would really like it if you could come to our wedding, you and Kaugura." Kagome said leaning on Sesshomaru. "We would like that, I will drop by Sesshomaru's office and drop off our contact info tomorrow." She said. "Alright, bye." Kagome said. "Bye." Kana said and left.

"Who would have thought, well it looks like things are all good here. Let's go home Sesshomaru. We leave in a few weeks for America so let's go get prepared for that." She said. Sesshomaru stood up, "Alright one moment Kagome." He said turning to the judge and Hiro. "Thank you for all your help, now will Inuyasha's death be today or can you hold it off until tomorrow so that I might be able to attend?" He asked. "Sesshomaru I am not sure that is such a good idea." Hiro said. "Uncle it's ok, for over 300 years I wanted to take Inuyasha's life myself, but since I can't I would like the pleasure of watching the whelp die for ever threatening my intended. You know as well as anyone that anyone who threatens anyone in their pack will die and since it's the 21st century I can't so all I am asking is to watch." He said. "I understand, but please tell me that Kagome is not going to be there. Seeing that may cause more pain." Hiro said. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well even though Inuyasha has hurt her severely she still has a soft spot in her heart and watching him die would most likely make her feel guilty." Hiro said. "I see, no she will not be joining me. Judge could you schedule this early in the morning?" He asked. "Of course Sesshomaru, how is 7 a.m. for you?" He asked. "That is fine, I will be here at 6:30 a.m." He said turning to Kagome.

"What did you talk about?" She asked. "Inuyasha's fate, don't worry yourself over it. Come lets go home." He said taking her hand in his. "Ok, could we go get some lunch first? I am starving." She said. "Of course, where would you like to go?" He asked. "Anywhere." She said. He nodded and they left.

After lunch the rest of the day was carried out relaxing. Kagome and Sesshomaru curled up in the living room with hot chocolate in front of the fire watching movies. Kagome had ended up falling asleep and missing dinner, but Sesshomaru decided to take her to bed rather than wake her to eat. He also decided to skip dinner and get some sleep seeing as he would be getting up early.

Morning came quickly and Sesshomaru got up and got dressed. When he walked down stairs the staff was surprised to see him awake. "Good morning my lord, can I get you something to eat?" Suki asked. "Not this morning Suki, I have to get to the prison. Do not tell Kagome where I am, if she does get up before I return just tell her I went to get her a surprise." He said. "Yes my lord." She said and bowed.

Sesshomaru put his coat on and walked out the door and got into his car and left. Once to the prison he was greeted by the warden. "Good morning my lord, everything is ready." He said and motioned for him to follow. Once there Sesshomaru was lead into a room where there was a piece of glass between him and Inuyasha who was strapped down by magic restraints so he couldn't break them. Inuyasha watch as his brother walked into the room and glared at him with such ferocity. "May I have a word with him before he dies?" Sesshomaru asked. "Of course my lord." The warden said leading him into the room.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru growled, "What the hell are you doing here? Glad to see me die?" He asked with such hate. "Inuyasha, I hope the Kami take pity on your soul because I am sure you are going to hell where you belong. It's just a pity I couldn't send you there myself. Father would be disgusted with you, you would think that even with half his blood you would be smarter and more honorable." He said glaring right back at him. "Feh, fuck the old man, I never knew him like you did. And I don't need anybody giving me pity mother fucker. Why don't you just leave and let me die in peace and let me have some dignity." He hissed. "Dignity is something you never had." Sesshomaru said walking out and going back to his seat on the other side.

Inuyasha's heart was racing, he didn't want to die and at that moment he was sorry for everything he had done. He looked up at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry, tell Kagome I am sorry." He pleaded. "I will tell her no such thing, she has suffered enough by you hand." Sesshomaru said. "Fine then, fuck you asshole." He hissed. Sesshomaru gave the warden the signal to go ahead and begin the process.

Inuyasha looked over when someone walked in in a doctor's coat. He saw him grab a needle and fill it with a liquid, "Come near me with that I'll kill you." He hissed. "Yea right, you can't move you dumb mutt." The doctor laughed. Inuyasha was trying his best to break the restraints but it was no use. The doctor came over and found a vein on his arm and place the needle at his skin and pushed through. He then pushed the concoction into Inuyasha's system and took the needle out.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha convulsed a little before his whole body went slack. The doctor felt for a pulse and shook his head indicating that he was indeed dead. Sesshomaru let out a sigh, 'What a waste, he could have been great and done good things but he chose this path for himself.' Sesshomaru thought as he got up. Before he left the warden came up to him, "I'm sorry it had to come to this my lord." He said. "It's ok, he chose this path for himself. No one could help him." He said before turning to leave and go home so that he and Kagome could prepare for their upcoming trip.

Before coming home though he stopped off and got Kagome a dozen red roses as her "surprise." And once home he noticed she still wasn't up so he opted to have something to eat.

About 4 hours later Kagome awoke and come downstairs to see Sesshomaru in the living room watching the news. "Good morning." She said. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yes, I did." She said. Kagome turned to look at the latest news reports and gasped. "This morning the top story, Inuyasha Tashio was put to death at 7 a.m. at Tokyo Prison for his crimes. He murdered 9 people and among those were three special operations soldiers that worked as Sesshomaru Tashio's security team and two were prison guards who dealt with Inuyasha himself. The other four were prisoners at Tokyo Prison who got caught in the crossfire of an angry demon. Inuyasha is succeeded by his older brother Sesshomaru Tashio and his Uncle Hiro Tashio. That is all on this news report." The woman said.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome and knew what she was thinking. "This isn't your fault Kagome and you know it." He said. "I know, but with all the things he had done to me and to us I still can't put aside that he was once my best friend. What changed him so?" She asked a little saddened that Inuyasha was no long among the living. "Us." Sesshomaru said. "Hu, what do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha always loved you and never stopped. He figured that even though Kikyou was with him that you'd wait until she passed on again. When she did and you rejected him that's when he began to change, then seeing us together was the last straw I suppose. But either way Kagome, killing 9 people is still wrong and attacking you was even worse." Sesshomaru said. Kagome snickered at that, "Boy you have your priorities mixed up. Shouldn't him killing 9 people be worse than attacking me?" She asked. "Not to me, Kagome if I had lost you and he had succeeded in killing you I don't know what I would have done. To be honest I think it might have been me in prison." He smirked. "You would kill Inuyasha if he killed me?" She asked. "Of course, you are my everything Kagome. No one and I mean no one will take you from me. By the end of the year you will finally be mine fully and then we will be perfect and live our life to the fullest." He said pulling her close. "Um, Sesshomaru I was thinking about that. I was wondering if we could get married this summer." She said blushing. "This summer, why the summer?" He asked. "Because I want a summer wedding and I want a nice warm honeymoon." She said. "Very well, it is up to you. You make a date and I will work around it." He said kissing the top of her head. "Really?" She asked. "Really." He said just enjoying her company.

So for the rest of the day they spent it talking about wedding stuff and her upcoming surgery.

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get up. I hope you like it. I am working on the next chapter as well. **


	11. Chapter10: The Miracles of Medicine

**Chapter10: The Miracles of Medicine **

It was the morning of February 19th as Kagome and Sesshomaru got up at around 4 a.m. to catch their flight to America. They had decided to go a little early so they could do some shopping before the surgery. Kagome's mother was to meet them at the airport so they could all walk together.

"Sesshomaru are we eating before we leave?" Kagome asked. "No we will be served breakfast on the flight. We need to leave within the next half hour to get there on time though." He said buttoning his shirt. "Oh, alright. Have our bags been packed?" She asked. Sesshomaru could feel her nervousness and turned to her. "Calm yourself koi, everything has been taken care of." He soothed. "I'm sorry, I am so scared and excited all at the same time. I mean it's not every day your mom is willing to give a part of her body just so her daughter can bear children. I just need to know you will be there through the whole thing." She said looking at him. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled, "Of course I will be there with you through the whole thing. You don't have to worry about anything." He said kissing the top of her head.

About 20 minutes later they got into the limo and Izaki greeted them with a smile. "Good morning my lord, my lady." He said. "Good morning Izaki, to Tokyo International please." Sesshomaru said. "Right." He said. It took about another 25 minutes to get to the airport, and once there Izaki helped get the luggage out. "Thank you Izaki, I will call you when we are on our way back. Make sure everyone stays in line and if something happens please call me." Sesshomaru said. "Yes sir, have a good trip. My lady, please be safe and good luck." He said. Kagome smiled, "Thank you Izaki I will." She said. Izaki bowed and left leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to walk into the airport.

Once in the airport lobby Kagome spotted her mother waiting for them by the ticket counter. "Mom." Kagome smiled hugging her mom. "Kagome, how are you sweetie?" She asked looking her over. "I am ok, Sesshomaru is checking us in, where is your luggage?" She asked. "Right here." She said handing Kagome a rolling bag. Kagome took it and went to Sesshomaru, "Here you go, this is my moms." She said. He nodded and took the bag and looked at the ticket lady.

The lady smiled at him, "Good morning, may I have your name and how many are flying with you." She asked. "The tickets are under Tashio, Sesshomaru. There will be two others flying with me." He said. The lady typed away on her keyboard, she then frowned, "I'm sorry there are no tickets under that name. Are you sure that is the name sir?" She asked. Sesshomaru growled, "Those tickets were purchased a month ago. I want to speak to a manager." He said getting irritated. The lady bowed and went to get her supervisor. A few moments lady an older lady with red hair and fox ears walked over. When she looked at Sesshomaru she gasped, "Minami do you know who this is?" She asked. The young woman looked at her and shook her head no. "This is Sesshomaru Tashio, the most famous man in Japan. I am sorry Mr. Tashio for my employee's lack of knowledge. Let me see what happened to your tickets. You said there were three of you right?" She asked. "Yes." He said. The lady looked and saw that one of the attendants had canceled that tickets. "Did you happen to cancel?" She asked. "No why?" He asked. "It seems one of my attendants canceled your tickets. Let me see if I can get you three seats on another flight as soon as possible. Do you want coach or the business elite class?" She asked. "I want the business elite. I will have nothing less for my fiancée and her mother." He said. The lady nodded and searched the flights. "Ah here we go, there are three business elite seats available on American Airlines that leaves in an hour. The flight goes from Tokyo to Dallas Ft. Worth TX, then to St. Luis Missouri. Is this ok?" She asked. "Yes that is fine. How much do I owe you?" He asked. "Nothing at all. This will come out of that employees paycheck. The cancelation should have never happened. Here are you ticket Mr. Tashio, you and your family have a safe trip and if there is anything else you require please don't hesitate to ask for me. My name is Syri." She said. "Thank you, I will remember that." He said and bowed. Syri took their bags as they began to walk.

Kagome walked up beside Sesshomaru and looked at his irritated expression. "What happened back there?" She asked. "Some employee had canceled our tickets and the manger there got us three tickets on an American Airlines that leaves in an hour. Let us hope that nothing goes wrong through the check point." He said. "Yea I hope not either." She said as they neared the check point. Sesshomaru handed each of them their ticket as they approached the metal detectors.

Before they walked through the guard spotted Sesshomaru and stopped him. "Mr. Tashio, please come this way. You can go through the employee detector so you don't have to wait." He said. Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for Kagome and her mom to follow but the guard stopped them. "Whoa, you two will have to go through the main security only Mr. Tashio is allowed through here." He said. Sesshomaru turned to the guard, "They are with me." He said. "I am sorry Mr. Tashio I can't let them through." He said. Sesshomaru was getting irritated and pulled the guard to the side, "Listen here, we are in a hurry to catch our flight. My fiancée is getting surgery and we need to get there ASAP. Now either let them through or I will have your job." Sesshomaru hissed. "Y…Yes sir." He said letting them all pass.

After that they quickly walked to the gate just as they were calling boarding. Once on the plane they looked at their seats and noticed it was in the business class and Kagome's mom gasped. "Sesshomaru you didn't need to spend so much on these seats. I would have been comfortable in coach." She said. "None sense, my fiancée's mother deserves the best just as she does. I wanted all of us to be comfortable away from prying eyes if you catch my drift." He said. "Oh, right. I keep forgetting you are very popular and it can be hard to find peace and quiet sometimes." She smiled. "Yes, we shall be served breakfast not to long after takeoff. Also these seats stretch out into a small bed so if you get tired you can lay down." He said. "Oh wow, I am not used to such luxuries. Thank you." She smiled. "You are welcome, but truth be told I didn't buy the tickets." He said. Kagome looked over, "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Some employee canceled our tickets like I said earlier, well the manager didn't charge me for the tickets. She told me she was taking it out of the employees paycheck who canceled our tickets without authorization." He said. Kagome smirked, "Sucks to be that guy right now." She said going back to her book she brought with her.

20 minutes later they were in the air and the stewardess had offered them coffee and breakfast. They had their choice of an omelet with crab and caviar, bacon and eggs with toast, or pancakes with sausage and fresh fruit. Kagome had ordered the omelet and caviar with juice and more coffee, Sesshomaru had gotten the same thing while Kagome's mother got the bacon and eggs with toast and juice.

After breakfast Kagome decided she was really tired from getting up at 4 a.m. and laid down while Sesshomaru and Ms. Higarashi talked quietly so as not to wake or disturb Kagome. "So Sesshomaru, I have been wondering something. How old are you?" She asked. "I am only 725 years, but I stay looking around 21. As you know in demon society I am still considered very young. If you don't find me rude by asking, but how old are you?" He asked innocently. She smiled, "I am 2000 years old. And if what you told me my mate was about 1500 when he passed. I am relatively young myself for a demon, but my body looks as if I am in my late 30's. For me the years have been good to my complexion and I am aging really well. I can see you will do the same, and I hope that you and Kagome will be happy." She smiled. "I do as well, ever since before the final battle with Naraku I have always kept an eye on Kagome to make sure my ingrate half-brother didn't hurt her. I thought that after the battle I could finally confess my feelings to her but as soon as the hanyou was defeated she disappeared and I had to wait 500 years to see her." He said remembering back then. Kagome's mom smiled, "But it was 500 years well worth waiting, don't you say?" She asked. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. "I do have one other question for you Sesshomaru, in that 500 years were you intimate with any other demoness?" She asked. "No, once my beast and I agreed on a mate she was the only one we would have. Kagome is that demoness and so I have never been intimate so it will be a special experience for both of us since I know technically it will be her first time." He said. "I am glad it will be special for both of you. Have you two decided on a date for the wedding?" She asked. "Not yet, we decided we would decide after the surgery." He said. "I understand, that is probably for the best. Well I am getting tired, I think I will take a nap now." She said. He nodded and decided to read his book he had brought.

15 hours later they were landing in St. Louis and walking out of the airport. Once outside Sesshomaru hailed a taxi and they all got inside while the taxi driver loaded the bags. When the driver returned to the front he looked at the three in the back, "Where to?" He asked. "To the Four Seasons please." He said. The cab driver nodded and began the drive to the hotel. Once there Sesshomaru walked up to the counter. "How may I help you sir?" The woman said. "Yes I have two Grand Premier rooms." He said. "Your name sir?" She asked. "Sesshomaru Tashio." He said. "Alright Mr. Tashio here are your keys, your rooms are on the top floor, please enjoy your stay." She said handing the keys to him. "Thank you." He said and turned to the two woman. "Ms. Higarashi here is your key, please enjoy the room and anything you want don't hesitate to get." He said. "Thank you Sesshomaru, what kind of rooms did you get?" She asked. "The best rooms they have, our rooms are on the top floor." He said heading to the elevator.

Once to their rooms they had decided to relax for a while until dinner where they would go out. After dinner they all turned in for the night still feeling the jet lag from the flight.

The next day Kagome had decided she wanted to go shopping with her mom. "Come on mom, let go." Kagome said excitedly. "Alright dear don't rush. We have 3 days to shop and have fun." She laughed. "I know but I heard that this mall was pretty awesome." She said grabbing her mom's hand. Sesshomaru watched the interaction and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat.

The three had decided to take a taxi to the mall instead of take the hired car Sesshomaru had arranged for their trip. Once they were to the mall Kagome looked in awe at all the stores it held. There were so many stores that were here that weren't in Japan. "Where to first sweetie, this is your shopping trip." Ms. Higarashi laughed. "Let's start on the forth floor and work our way down." She smiled. Ms. Higarashi smiled and nodded and so the three took the escalator up to the top floor. Once there Sesshomaru saw something and looked at the two women. "I will let you two ladies shop til you drop, I have something I need to do. Let us meet in the food court for lunch." He said. "Um, ok. Hurry back Sessh." Kagome smiled. He nodded and walked off to go do what he had set out to do. As for Kagome and her mom they went into a J.C. Penny's and began their shopping spree.

Once Sesshomaru saw that the girls went into store he walked into a Reed's Jewelry store and began to brows. While browsing a store clerk came up to him, "Hello, may I help you find something?" The gentleman asked. "Yes, I am looking for a necklace and earring set for my fiancée. Sapphire is what she prefers." Sesshomaru said. "Alright, and is there a certain price range you would like to stay within?" He asked. "Price is of no concern to me." Sesshomaru said. "Alright, is there a certain carat size you would like?" He asked walking behind the counter. "I just want something simple yet elegant. And something in a heart shape." He said. "Oh good choice sir, we just got this set in yesterday." The man said opening the case and pulling out a lovely little pendant and earrings that match. Sesshomaru looked them over and nodded, "These are acceptable. How much is this set?" He asked. "This set is $935, but if you fill out a credit card application you will get a 30% discount." He pushed. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No thank you, I am only in the country for a short time." Sesshomaru said. "Ah, I see. A businessman, very well. Your total is $1000.45, will this be cash or credit?" the man asked. "Credit." Sesshomaru said taking out his credit card. The salesman nodded and took his card and swiped it. Once the transaction was done Sesshomaru walked to another jewelry store and bought some nice diamond earrings for Ms. Higarashi. He wanted to get her a gift since it was custom he get his mates mother a gift for accepting him into her family.

Once he had all the gifts together he placed them inside his coat pocket and went to find the girls. In J.C. Penny's Kagome had found some really nice clothes for a good bargain. "Wow mom, we got some great stuff. I can't wait to show Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "Yes we did dear, how about we got find Sesshomaru and get something to eat?" Ms. Higarashi said. "Alright lets go." Kagome smiled.

As the girls were walking out they saw Sesshomaru walking in. "There you are, did you get what you needed?" Kagome asked. "I did, come let us go get some lunch." Sesshomaru said. Both women nodded and they left the mall to go find a nice sit down restaurant. Once they had found a place and ordered Sesshomaru pulled out the two boxes. "Ms. Higarashi, this is for you because as it is my custom to present my mate to be's mother with gift to show my appreciation that you have accepted me into your family. And Kagome this is for you because I just wanted to show you how much I am in love with you. I believe this will only make your beauty stand out even more." He said handing each a box. Kagome's mom opened her's first and gasped, "Sesshomaru, they are beautiful. Thank you." She said accepting the gift. She had learned a long time ago that trying to give something back to Sesshomaru was pointless and it was just easier to accept any gift he bestowed. "You are welcome." He nodded. Kagome looked at her big box and opened it to see the necklace and earring set. "Wow, Sesshomaru these are beautiful. Thank you, and I love you so much as well." She smiled as she closed the box. "Do you not wish to wear the necklace?" Sesshomaru asked. "Oh, I didn't know you wanted me to wear it now. If you could help put it on I would love to wear it." She smiled opening the box back up. Sesshomaru got up and took the necklace from the box and placed in around Kagome's neck. It was the perfect length as it hung just above her voluptuous breasts. Once it was on Kagome turned to her mom, "How does it look?" She asked. "It looks very nice, it really brings out your purple eyes." She smiled.

After all the excitement they ordered lunch and ate with light conversation. After everyone had eaten they had decided to go back to the hotel and go relax in the hot tubs and heated pool. But as they neared the hotel they could see the entire place swarmed with reporters and paparazzi. "What's going on Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as the taxi pulled up. Sesshomaru sighed in agitation, "Seems that my presence has been detected. I was afraid this would happen, I will call in the security team." He said taking out his phone, "Wait, let's try talking to them first." Kagome suggested. "Trust me Kagome they don't listen, all they will do is ask questions then make up a story for the newspaper." He sighed. "Let me try." She said. "Very well, but first sign things get out of hand I will call Miroku and our security team." He said. "I didn't see Miroku on our flight, so how is he here?" Kagome asked. "I sent him and the team here the day before so they could set up." He said. "Oh, that makes sense." She said.

The three then exited the taxi and saw the mob of reporters and paparazzi come at them. "Mr. Tashio, why have you come to Missouri of all places in America?" One reported asked. "That is none of your business. What I do with my family is none of your concern." He said irritated. "Mr. Tashio, who are the two women with you?" Another asked. Sesshomaru sighed, he had wanted to wait until they were married to announce Kagome but now that they were bombarding them with questions he didn't have a choice. "The young demoness you see before you is my fiancée and this is her mother. We are here on vacation, now if you please leave us be." He said leading the two women into the hotel, but before they could get into the hotel a beautiful demoness walked up to Sesshomaru with a tape recorder. "Mr. Tashio, tell me why would you take a weak demoness like Miss. Higarashi here when you have your pick of well-bred demonesses?" She said batting her eyes at him. At hearing that comment Kagome growled and stepped up to the woman, "Listen here bitch, I am not weak. My father was the lord of the Northern lands. I am also the Shikon Miko and could kick your sorry ass any day. I suggest you back off my fiancée before things get ugly." Kagome hissed. By now all of the reporters and paparazzi were recording the confrontation. The demoness this snorted, "I doubt it princess. Sesshomaru was meant for me, not you. And you lie about being the Shikon Miko, she died 500 years ago." The demoness smiled thinking she knew everything about Kagome. Kagome smirked, "Wish to test that theory?" She asked. "Sure give it your best shot." She said. Kagome summoned up some miko powers and shot them at the reporter. The reporter then got the shock of the century as she felt her body being purified. "Think I am not the Shikon Miko now bitch?" Kagome sneered. "Uh…I…I'm sorry. I…shouldn't have challenged you." The demoness said shaking with pain. Kagome huffed and turned to go into the hotel, Sesshomaru then turned to the demoness before following Kagome and her mom, "It would be wise to anyone not to underestimate my mate to be got it?" He asked. Everyone nodded and Sesshomaru walked into the hotel.

For the rest of the day they enjoyed the pool and the hot tubs and then went to a nice dinner before retiring for the night. The next three days went by in a blur and now it was time for Kagome's surgery.

The three got out of the car and grabbed their overnight bags knowing they would be there for a while. Once inside the hospital they went to the fourth floor. Once to the fourth floor Kagome and Ms. Higarashi approached the front desk. "Um, hi. My mom and I are here for surgery." Kagome said. The lady looked down at her paper and smiled up at Kagome. "Miss. Higarashi right?" The lady asked. "Yes ma'am." Kagome said. "Alright, please follow me." The nurse said standing up. "Can my fiancée come with us?" Kagome asked. "I am sorry, he can't. The room you two are going in is a sterile room. Mr. Tashio needs to wait out here. We will keep him posted." The nurse said. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and hugged him, "I'm scared." She said. He hugged her back, "Be strong my love. Everything will be just fine and I will be right beside you when you awake." He said kissing the top of her head. Kagome looked up and nodded and turned from him to follow the nurse.

Once both Kagome and her mom were in the triage room the nurse gave them hospital gowns and told them to change and lay in the beds provided for them. When they had changed and were in their beds Kagome's mom looked over at her and grabbed her hand. "Kagome, I want you to know that I love you and that everything will be ok." She smiled. "I know mama and I love you too. How many daughters can say that their moms gave them the gift to give life?" Kagome smiled. "That's right, so have you and Sesshomaru planned a date for your wedding/ mating ceremony?" Ms. Higarashi asked. "No not yet, we decided to wait until after the surgery and see how long the healing process is." She said. "Ah, I see that would make since." She smiled.

Before they could continue their conversation a doctor and two nurses walked in. "Ah, good afternoon ladies. My name is Dr. Raymond and I will be the doctor preforming your surgeries. We are going to go ahead and hook up an IV and go ahead and give a slight sedative before we put you under general anesthesia. Do either of you have any questions?" Dr. Raymond asked. "Just one, how long will the healing process be and when can we go home to Japan?" Kagome asked. "After the surgery you and your mother will need to be here for at least a week, then from there we can see how well you two are. But if things don't go well you will be here for two weeks. You will have pain and you will be given good pain medication to keep you comfortable. Mr. Tashio has also paid for the largest suite so that you two can be in the same room." He said. Kagome nodded and looked to her mother, "Do you have any questions?" She asked. "How successful is this surgery? I want nothing more than to give my daughter the gift of giving life and if there is a high chance it won't work I don't want to do the surgery." Her mother said. "I assure you Ms. Higarashi this has a 90% success rate. Don't you worry about a thing, your daughter will be able to bare children." Dr. Raymond said. "Alright thank you." She smiled. After all the questions were answered the nurses went ahead and put their IV's in and gave them a slight sedative.

Once they were relaxed enough the surgical team went and wheeled them into the operating room. After they were both prepped for the surgery Dr. Raymond walked over to Kagome. "Kagome dear, we are going to put this mask on your face. I want you to take deep breaths ok?" He asked. Kagome nodded as the mask was placed over her mouth a nose. Dr. Raymond then walked over to Ms. Higarashi and told her the same thing. The doctors then turned on the gas and both women fell unconscious. "Alright team let's get this done and do it right the future of this young girl rests in our hands." Dr. Raymond said. "Right." All the doctors said. Doctor Raymond first made the incision on Kagome to prep her to receive the ovaries, then he walked over to Kagome's mom and cut her open and delicately removed one ovary and handed it to the other operating team while he went to removing the other.

The other operating team quickly attached the first ovary and checked it make sure everything looked ok, and once it looked ok they were being handed the second ovary. While the operating team placed the second ovary into Kagome, Dr. Raymond and his team worked to close her mother. As they finished closing Kagome's mom the other doctors had finished putting the other ovary into place and began to close Kagome up. After Kagome was closed up they put a bandage on her wound and then went to wheel the women to their recovery room.

It had been almost 8 hours and Sesshomaru had heard nothing. He had been ushered into the suite that he had reserved for Kagome and her mother. Just as he was going to ask the nurse again how the surgery was going the door opened and the nurses wheeled in Kagome's mom then Kagome into the room. After they were wheeled in one of the doctors who did the surgery came in with a chart. "Mr. Tashio I am one of the doctors who worked on your fiancée and her mother. They did a fantastic job and everything went smoothly. They should wake up in a couple of hours. If there is anything you need or any questions don't hesitate to ask." He smiled. "This is good news, tell me how long will they need to be here before they can go home to Japan with me?" He asked. "We need to keep them for at least a week then we can go from there." He said. Sesshomaru nodded his head and the doctor left.

A couple hours later Kagome moaned a little feeling the pain from the surgery. Sesshomaru was then at her side in an instant, when Kagome opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru. He smiled down at her, "I told you I was going to be the first one you saw when you woke up." He said lightly. "How did the surgery go and is mom awake?" She asked slightly wincing from the stitches pulling a little. "The surgery went well and no your mother hasn't woken yet. Just relax, here is the pain pump remote. You can push the button for pain every 10 minutes. Do you want the tv on?" He asked smoothing her hair back. "Yes please, and thank you." She said. "You are welcome." He said turning on the tv.

After a while Kagome fell asleep as her mother awoke. Sesshomaru walked over to Ms. Higarashi to make sure she was ok. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. "Tired, sore and I have a dry throat. Is there anything to drink?" She asked. Sesshomaru turned and poured a glass of water and then helped Ms. Higarashi drink the water. Once the drink was put down she thanked him. "How long have I been awake and has Kagome awaken yet?" She asked. "You were asleep for about 4 hours after the surgery and yes Kagome awoke a while ago but she went back to sleep. Here is the pain pump they put in and you can press the button every 10 minutes for pain." Sesshomaru said. "Oh alright. Sesshomaru I wanted to thank you again for being here for Kagome." She smiled. "I am not here just for her, I am also here for you. Family support is the best strength and will help you heal faster." He said. "You are defiantly what every mother wants in a son in law." She joked. Sesshomaru chuckled at that and after that they talked for a while before she too went to sleep.

A week went by in a flash and both Kagome and her mother had healed a lot considering they were demon. It was early March 3rd when Dr. Raymond came in. Everyone in the room was asleep and he walked over to check Kagome and her mother when he heard a low growl. He immediately backed off and waited for Sesshomaru to wake up. Once he did he greeted the great demon lord. "Good morning Mr. Tashio, I bring you good news. I am releasing both Ms. Higarashi and Kagome. They are almost completely healed and are now able to go on an aircraft." He said. "This is good news." Sesshomaru said. Dr. Raymond then turned to Kagome and her mother whom were now awake. "Are either of you ladies in any pain, are you in need of pain killers to take home with you?" He asked. Both Kagome and her mother looked at each other and shook their heads no. "No we are good, no pain just sore." Ms. Higarashi said. "Very good, alright just give me about 20 minutes to get all the paper work together and then you are free to go." He said leaving the room.

At hearing the women were being released he picked up his phone and called the airport and reserved 3 first class tickets on the next flight to Tokyo. "Alright, our seats are reserved and this time will not be cancelled without my approval. The flight leaves at noon." He said. Both women nodded and got up to change, of course when Ms. Higarashi went to change Sesshomaru turned to give her some privacy. Once they were done changing the doctor came in with the release paper work. "Alright Kagome, you should start to ovulate within the next two months and should be able to get pregnant in about 4-6 months. I wish you the best of luck." He smiled. "Thank you so much." Kagome said. "You are welcome, make sure you send us pictures of your pups when you have them." Dr. Raymond said. "We will." Kagome said. "Have a safe flight, and a good rest of the day." He said and left the room. Once the women gathered their things they left and headed for the airport.

The three had gotten back to Tokyo at 2 a.m. and were dead tired. Sesshomaru had Izaki drop Kagome's mom off first before they went home and crawled into bed. Now would start the chaos of planning a wedding/ Mating ceremony and trying to start a new family.

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, I have been so busy and have been feeling really tired. I hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 11: Surprises All Around

**Chapter 11: Surprises All Around**

It was a cool crisp April morning when Kagome's cell phone rang. She groggily moved her hand from under the covers to search for the offending noise maker. Once she had she pulled it into her warm comfy cave of covers and answered with a groggy tone, "Hello?" "Kagome dear where are you?" Her mother asked from the other end. "Mom, what do you mean where am I? Am I supposed to be somewhere?" She asked peeling the covers from her body. "Oh Kagome, don't tell me you forgot what today is?" Her mother asked. "What's today?" She asked. "We have an appointment to go try on wedding dresses, picking out your wedding cake and going shopping for your china and going to look at different venues." She said.

Kagome eyes widened, "Shit, today is April 5th already?" She said jumping out of bed. "Yes dear, now hurry and meet me at the house." Her mother said. "Alright I'll be there in 10 minutes." She said grabbing some clothes out of the closet and quickly dressing. Kagome didn't have to worry about waking Sesshomaru seeing as he left for work early that morning like he had been doing since they came back from America. Kagome was getting kind of upset about that because he had no time for her, sure she was going to be busy planning the wedding and all but she still missed his arms around her at night.

Recently with Sesshomaru working so much he had taken to sleeping at the office more so than at home. He hadn't explained to Kagome it was so that he could take the time he wanted off for their wedding and honeymoon and actually spend quality time with her. Sighing Kagome went down stairs and saw Izaki speaking to Ryu. "Izaki, could you take me to my mother's?" She asked. "Certainly my lady." He smiled as he said good bye to Ryu and both he and Kagome walked out of the house.

Once in the car he started the engine and left. "So what's the hurry?" Izaki asked. "I am late for a wedding dress fitting and some other things." She said. "Ah I see, well I will get you there on time." He smiled. "Thank you." Kagome smiled. It only took about 5 minutes to get to her mother's house, Ms. Higarashi was already waiting for them and quickly got in once Izaki pulled up. "Good morning Ms. Higarashi." Izaki said. "Good morning Izaki, could you please take us to the Vera Wang wedding boutique?" She asked. "Of course." He said and began to pull away.

Once to the boutique the two women got out of the car, "Izaki we may be a while." Kagome said. "That is fine my lady, just call when you are ready to be picked up." He said. "Alright." She said and then walked into the store with her mother.

When they walked through the door the young sales women knew exactly who had just walked through the door and knew she had just bagged a huge sale. "Miss. Higarashi, we've been expecting you." She smiled. "Sorry we are late, I over slept." Kagome apologized. "It's ok it happens. Shall we get started?" She asked. "Alright, but I am not sure how this works since this is obviously my first time getting married." Kagome said. The woman laughed and led Kagome and her mother to soft chairs. "Alright the only thing I need for you to do is tell me what kind of dress you want. Like for example do you want straight to the floor no poof or do you want poofy like a princess or even a short dress." She smiled. "Well I wanted something poofy, not too poofy but enough. Something strapless with a long train and veil please." Kagome said. "Alright, I will go pick a few dresses and you can try on what you like. Oh and my name is Mary." She smiled.

Once in the back Mary began to pick out a few dresses that Kagome might like. While picking out some dresses a snooty thin woman walked up to her. "What are you doing Mary?" She asked with a sneer. "I am gathering some dresses for a client of mine." She sneered back. "Who is your client?" She asked. "None of your business Kisha." Mary said. Kisha growled and walked to the door and peered out and gasped at who she saw. "You got the Tashio client? That's not fair, I deserve that check." Kisha said. "No you don't you got the last two who I might add gave you a pretty big bank roll." Mary said with the dresses in her hand. Kisha growled and snatched the dresses and pushed Mary to the floor, "All the expensive clients are mine. I will get her to get the most hideous dress that is our most expensive." She growled grabbing an ugly looking dress and leaving and locking the door so Mary couldn't get out. "HEY LET ME OUT! KISHA YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Mary yelled.

Kisha smirked as she made her way to Kagome and her mother. "Hello sorry to keep you waiting." She said. Kagome looked at the ugly looking crow demon. "Um, where is Mary?" Kagome asked. "Oh she didn't feel good and asked me to step in." Kisha lied. "She was fine before she left, I guess she'll be back in a bit." Kagome said. "Yes, she should. In the meantime here a few dresses for you to try on." She smiled handing her the first ugly dress.

Kagome took the dress and went into the dressing room and put the dress on. She looked at herself and looked like a giant marshmallow. She walked out and her mom had a horrified look on her face. Then Kisha smiled, "That dress looks fantastic on you." She said. "No, I hate this dress. I look like I am ready to be roasted over an open fire for someone's smores." Kagome said. Kisha's smile faded at hearing that. 'So she's picky is she, I will have her walking out of here in an ugly dress in an hour.' Kisha thought. "Alright, try this one." She said handing her another dress. Kagome took it and changed into it and hated it too, this one made her look like a zebra seeing as it was black and white. 'I have a feeling this woman just wants to make a quick buck. Well I won't let her, wait what's that sound?' She thought listening to what was going on outside the dressing room. Kagome could hear the light crying of someone, 'Let me out.' It said. 'Wait that's Mary. That bitch outside locked her in the back, I will have her job for this.' Kagome thought.

Kagome then reached into her purse and called Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was at his desk doing the mounds of paper work left by the idiots who couldn't do it when his phone rang. He looked at his caller ID and smiled when he saw who was calling. He answered in the sexiest voice he could, " Hello koi." He smiled. "Hi Sesshomaru, listen I have a problem at the wedding gown place." She said. At hearing that he frowned, he didn't want anyone upsetting Kagome while she planned the wedding. "What's wrong?" He asked. "The lady that has muscled her way into being my sales lady has only done it to get a bigger paycheck. She knows who I am and is making me try on ugly dresses that are astronomical in price and she locked the nice young lady I had first in the back room. I want her fired." She growled. "Let me speak to the manager." Sesshomaru said. "Ok." Kagome said as she opened the door. "Miss I want to see the manager now." Kagome said angrily. Kisha looked at her, "Is something wrong?" She asked trying to fake the hurt look. "Yes something is wrong now get me the manager." Kagome hissed. Kisha growled but walked away and returned with an older man. "May I help you Miss. Higarashi?" He asked. "Yes, please speak to my fiancée about my little problem." She said handing him her phone.

"Hello this is Mr. Hong." He said. "Mr. Hong it has come to my attention that the lady who is assisting my fiancée with her dress is only doing so to get more out of my wallet. She has also locked up my fiancée's first sales woman in the back." Sesshomaru growled. "M…My apologies Mr. Tashio it will be taken care of." Mr. Hong said. "See that it does because if that bitch still has her job I will make sure your store is shut down. This wedding means everything to my fiancée and I will not have some gold digging bitch ruin it for her got it?" He growled. "Yes sir and please for all the trouble your fiancée can pick out any dress and accessories free of charge." Mr. Hong said afraid his store would be closed any way. "Hn." He said and Mr. Hong handed the phone back to Kagome. "Thank you honey." She said teasingly. "You're welcome, I will be home later tonight and we can spend a little quality time together." He said. "Really? You're not too busy to come home?" Kagome asked. "I will make time for you koi. Do you want to go out to dinner or should we stay in?" He asked. "I think we should stay in and have a movie night." Kagome smiled. "Alright, movie night it is. I will get a pizza on the way home. Well I need to go now, I love you very much. I am sorry I don't get to tell you as often." He said. "It's ok, I understand. I love you too, even if your work drives me nuts. I will let you go now, see you tonight." She smiled. "See you tonight." He said and hung up as she hung up.

Kagome then looked to the crow demon and her boss. "Kisha you are fired get out of my store." He said. "What, you're firing me just because Miss. Higarashi has a problem with me? That's not fair!" Kisha complained. "Kisha you have caused me too much grief and it's either you or my store and I chose you. Plus you know we don't chose customers by the size of the commission they will bring you. Pack your things and leave." Mr. Hong said. Kisha gaped at all of them and glared daggers at Kagome. "You'll regret this bitch." Kisha growled at Kagome. "Like you could get close enough to me to do something." Kagome smirked, Kagome knew being engaged to the most powerful man in all of Japan had its perks.

After Kisha had gone Mr. Hong had went and let Mary out of the back. When Mary came out Kagome walked over and hugged her, "I am sorry that horrible woman did that to you. She can't hurt you anymore, now what do you say we try on some nice dresses?" She said. Mary smiled, "Thank you. I shall go get the dresses I was going to bring out." She said grabbing the dresses quickly.

Kagome ended up choosing a nice white dress with lace and enlaced roses all over the gown. Her dress was simple and her veil was beautiful as well. Before leaving Kagome gave Mary a nice tip for her help and what she had went through. Mary thanked her before they scheduled a fitting before the wedding. "When is the wedding?" Mary asked. "It's going to be June 17th." Kagome said. "Alright, we can get you in for your fitting on June 15th at 3 p.m. is that ok?" Mary asked. "Yes that will be fine." Kagome said. Once everything was in place Kagome called Izaki to come pick them up and take them to the bakers.

When they got to the bakery where Kagome wanted her cake made from the owner came out and greeted them. "Miss. Higarashi it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Come please sit, you and your mother must be tired of driving around." The man laughed. "You could say that." Kagome laughed. "Here is a book of some wedding cakes I have done, please take your time in picking." He said leaving them to look.

Finally after about an hour Kagome found something she liked. "How many people are going to be there?" Her mother asked. Kagome thought for a second, About 300. Most are going to be business associates and the family that are coming from my side. I am not sure besides Sesshomaru's uncle who would be coming as far as family." Kagome said. "Alright make sure you tell the baker that." She said. Kagome nodded and went to find the baker. "Ah, so you have found one you like?" He asked. "Yes, I like the square one with the red ribbon wrapped around it with roses topping it. It's nice and elegant." Kagome said. "Great choice and how many people are we feeding?" He asked. "300, price is of no matter." Kagome said. The baker laughed, "I like you, straight and to the point. Alright 300 guests and what kind of icing and cake do you want, and when is your wedding my dear so I may have everything ready?" He asked. "It's going to be on June 17th, I will get back to you on the time seeing as we haven't figured out where we will be having the ceremony yet. I would like the butter cream frosting with Vanilla cake please." Kagome said. "That is fine my dear, I will have it ready by then and if there is anything you need or want please call." He said. "Alright, thank you." Kagome smiled and left.

"Kagome where do you want to have the wedding?" Her mother asked in the car. "I was thinking one of the little shrines at Tokyo park. It's plenty big enough and we don't need to put a down payment on anything we just need to let the grounds keeper know." Kagome said. Her mother nodded and then they went to talk to the grounds keeper. After the date and time was set Kagome called the baker back and told him to have the cake delivered to Tokyo park shrine at 2 p.m. on June 17th because the wedding ended at 1:30.

After Izaki had dropped Ms. Higarashi off at home he went back to the mansion and dropped Kagome off. Kagome sighed walking into the house, "Is something wrong my lady?" Suki asked. "I just planned my entire wedding in one day I am tired. I think I am going to lay down for a bit. Please wake me in two hours." Kagome said. "Yes my lady." Suki said.

About an hour after Kagome laid down Sesshomaru walked in with the pizza in hand. "Suki where is Kagome?" He asked. "Good evening my lord. The lady is in your room asleep." She said. "Could you bring out some plates, napkins and some coke with two glasses and have them set up in the sitting room?" He asked. "Yes my lord right away." She said leaving to get the items requested. Sesshomaru set the pizza down on the coffee table and went up to the room to wake Kagome up so they could spend the rest of the evening cuddling together.

Once upstairs he opened his bedroom door to see Kagome asleep. He smirked and almost didn't want to wake her, but he knew that these times he got to spend with her would be few and far between until they got married. So he walked over and kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru? Your home earlier then I thought you'd be." She said sleepily. "I was able to get out of the office earlier then I thought. Come I have the pizza downstairs and you can pick our first movie." He said getting up as to allow her room to get up as well.

When they got downstairs Kagome could instantly smell the pizza and her mouth began to salivate as she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast and was super hungry. "That smells sooo good, what kind did you get?" She asked. "Pepperoni since I know it's your favorite." He said leading her into the sitting room where the big screen tv was. Kagome went to the dvd case and looked over some dvds. "Are you wanting to watch anything in particular?" She asked. "No, anything is fine." He said. So Kagome went back to looking and had decided on 2012. Once the movie was in she sat down next to Sesshomaru and he handed her a plate with two slices of pizza. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "You are welcome, Kagome you need to know that times like this won't happen very often until after we get married and settled." He said. "What, why?" She asked a little upset. "I have to do double the work to make sure I can take off for the wedding and honeymoon. I want it to be special and I want no interruptions while we are together. I hope you can forgive me." He said looking into her sad purple eyes. "I suppose, but that doesn't stop me from coming to have lunch or dinner with you does it?" she asked. "Of course not, now let's watch the movie." He said.

While Sesshomaru and Kagome sat and watched their movies and cuddled, Miroku was across town waiting on his date. He was very nervous seeing as this would be his first date with the women he liked from his previous job. He hadn't had any feelings for another women in many years, since Sango broke his heart. Miroku had decided to meet his date at a nice Japanese style restaurant.

As he checked his watched for the 10th time while sitting at a private table the door finally slid open and a beautiful woman waked in. She had beautiful long curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a figure most women would kill for. She wore a jean mini skirt and a nice t-shirt. "Hey Miroku, sorry if I kept you." The woman smiled. "It's alright Alex, here I got this for you." He said blushing while handing her a long velvet box. Alex took the box and opened it and gasped, "Miroku it's beautiful." She said pulling out a necklace with a diamond heart pendant. "Do you really like it?" He asked. "Of course silly why wouldn't I?" She asked. "Forgive me, my nerves are getting to me a little." He blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Now why would the great Miroku be nervous?" She chuckled. "Well, you see it's been a very long time since I've had feelings for a woman." He said. "Oh? And if you don't mind me asking what happened to the woman you liked?" She asked. "She broke my heart many years ago." He said sadly. "You say that as if it were like 20 years ago." She said. Miroku laughed, "Try about 500 years ago." He said. Alex was shocked, "500 years? But you aren't a demon are you?" She asked. "No, I am a monk. I was granted immortality from the great Midoriko herself back then." He said taking a sip of his sake. "For what reason?" She asked intrigued that he was that old. "To be Mr. Tashio and Kagome Higarashi's protector. My holy power is extremely deadly and comes in handy." He said.

Before Alex could ask another question the waitress came to take their orders. "Um, I'll have the chicken tempura with a side of miso please." Miroku said. "And I'll have the teriyaki chicken with shrimp and a side of miso please." Alex said. The waitress bowed and left the two alone. "Anyway I was going to say that's really cool Miroku, but why me of all the women you could choose from?" She asked. Miroku blushed a bit but took her hand in his, "Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are good at what you do, you're kind, and you are really understanding." He said. Alex blushed, "Really? You know to be honest with you I've had a crush on you since you started working with the squad. I miss having you at work." She said. "Really, you've had a crush on me?" He asked shocked. She nodded, "Then would you consider becoming my girlfriend?" He asked. "I'd love to." She smiled at him. A few minutes later their food arrived and they began to eat.

About half way into the meal Alex looked at Miroku something clearly on her mind. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked. "I was wondering if you could ask Mr. Tashio if he'd give me a job. The pay in the squad here isn't great and if I don't get a pay raise soon I'll lose my apartment." She said. "I will ask him, if you need money I'll be more than happy to help you." He smiled. "No, that's ok. I've always been independent." She laughed. "Well alright." He said returning to his food.

After dinner they said their good-byes and went their separate ways, but not before making another dinner date. Miroku drove back to the mansion and once inside he saw Sesshomaru carrying Kagome up the stairs. "Um, Sesshomaru? Could I speak with you after you've put Kagome to bed?" He asked quietly. Sesshomaru nodded and continued upstairs. After he had tucked Kagome into bed he came back downstairs and motioned for Miroku to come sit in the living room.

Once they were seated he looked at Miroku. "What's on your mind?" Sesshomaru asked. "I was wondering if you would give my girlfriend a job. The police department she is working with was the one I was at. They aren't paying her enough for what she does." He said a little nervous. "What are her qualities?" He asked. "She was in the military before she came to the police force. She was special forces." He said. Sesshomaru was impressed, "But aren't females not allowed in the special forces units?" Sesshomaru asked. "She was an exception seeing how good she was and was the top of her class." Miroku said. "How many men were in her class?" He asked. "She was the only woman." He smiled. Sesshomaru smirked, "I see, when can she start?" He asked. "Really, you'll give her a job? What will she do?" He asked excitedly. "I will be placing her as Kagome's private security guard. This way Kagome can make a friend and I have the satisfaction knowing she is safe. She must be one hell of a woman to have gotten top of her class in the military. By the way which branch did she serve in, what's her name and where is she from?" He asked covering all the bases. Miroku smirked, "She is from America, she's from Fort. Bragg, North Carolina. She moved to Japan as a transfer to the police department and never moved. She's fluent in Japanese, English, and German. Her name is Alexandria O'Conner, she's 25 and she served in the U.S Army. She also knows combatives and knows how to use any kind of firearm and sword based weapon. Her specialties are close hand combat and long rang sharp shooter." Miroku said effectively surprising Sesshomaru. "Splendid, she can start tomorrow morning. Call her and tell her to be here no later than 8 a.m. so that I can brief her of her new position." Sesshomaru said. Miroku nodded and stood, "Thank you for giving her a chance." He said. "You're welcome." He said. "Should I tell her to cancel her rent and tell her she's going to live here with us?" He asked. "Yes, I want to make sure Kagome is protected round the clock." Sesshomaru said. Miroku nodded and went upstairs.

Once to his room he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alex's number. After the second ring she answered, "Hello?" She asked. "Alex it's Miroku." He said. "Oh hey, what's up?" She asked. "I got you that job." He said excitedly. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "Yes, Sesshomaru said be here no later than 8 a.m. for your briefing. Also you are to cancel your rent because you will be living here with me and a few of the other members of the security team." He said. "Oh thank you so much Miroku. You are the best boyfriend a woman could ask for. What job did you get me?" She asked. "You're welcome and you'll be Kagome's personal security guard. Sesshomaru wants her to make a friend, also its convenient that you are female so when things are going down you can follow Kagome anywhere." He said. "Oh wow, now this is a great honor, thanks again Miroku. I better go get some sleep then. See you in the morning." She said. "Alright, goodnight." He said. "Goodnight." She said hanging up her phone.

After Sesshomaru had decided to hire Miroku's girlfriend he went to his study to do some paper work. While doing some work his cell phone went off, he looked at his wall clock and wondered who would be calling this late. He looked at his caller ID and saw it was his other vice president calling from New York. "Tashio here." He said. "Hey Sesshomaru, everything is all patched up here. The managers are running everything smoothly so I am catching the next flight to Tokyo." Said the young man. "Very well, Kagome will be thrilled to see you. She has often wondered what happened to you all those years ago." Sesshomaru said. "Kagome, what is she doing at your place?" The young man asked. "We are getting married June 17th." He said surprising the young man. "No kidding? Well I am happy for her. She will be surprised to see me then." The young man smiled. "Indeed she will. What time do you think you will be at the mansion?" Sesshomaru asked. "Uh, If I get a flight within the next couple of hours I will be there by noon tomorrow." He said. "Very well, I won't be home tomorrow until really late." He said. "Workin double shifts so you can take the time off aren't you?" The young man asked. "Yes." Sesshomaru said. "How is Kagome taking it?" He asked. "She doesn't like it but she understands why it has to be done. By the way you will see a big change in her too when you get here." Sesshomaru smiled knowing that his young friend didn't know Kagome was a demon. "What kind of changes, is she pregnant?" He asked. "No she isn't pregnant. I'll let Kagome explain what's been going on in your absence." Sesshomaru said. "Very well, and how is Inuyasha taking the whole thing?" He asked. "Inuyasha was put to death a couple months ago." Sesshomaru said. "Death? What for?" He asked alarmed. "He attempted murder on Kagome and raped her, he also killed two guards in his prison and my security team." He said. "Damn, I wonder why I didn't hear of it?" He wondered. "The news was kept in Japan." Sesshomaru said bluntly. "I see, well sucks for him." The young man said. "Well it's lucky for us the mutt is dead, he would have killed Kagome if he had not been put down." Sesshomaru said. At this the young man laughed, "If he had succeeded in harming Kagome again you would have surely killed him yourself." The young man laughed. "True, the whelp couldn't control himself." Sesshomaru said.

Back in the room Kagome awoke feeling Sesshomaru wasn't in the bed. She then got up and went to find out what was taking him so long to come to bed. When she walked out of the room she heard him talking to someone on his cell phone in his study. She then walked over and tapped on the door. "Hold on a second Kagome has come into my study." He said. "It's no problem I am going to go ahead to the airport now so I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Alright, see you then." He said closing his phone. He then looked at Kagome, "What's wrong, why are you up?" He asked. "I was wondering when you were coming to bed." She said. "Right now." He said getting up and turning off his desk light. He then followed Kagome into the bed room and climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

Morning came quickly and Alex arrived at the biggest mansion she had ever seen. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. After a few seconds Ryu answered the door. "Ah, Good morning Miss. O'Conner, Mr. Tashio is expecting you. Please follow me." Ryu said. Alex then followed Ryu into the sitting room where he saw Miroku, Sesshomaru and who he guessed was Kagome. When she walked in Sesshomaru looked up and stood. "Good morning Miss. O'Conner, I am Mr. Tashio and this is my fiancée Kagome." He said bringing Kagome to his side. "Nice to meet you Alex was it?" Kagome asked. "Yes Miss. Kagome. And it's really great to meet you too." Alex smiled. "Please just Kagome." She smiled. Alex nodded and looked to Sesshomaru.

"Well hearing about your military history, I believe you are best qualified to be my future mate's personal security guard. I also hope you two will become friends seeing as Kagome doesn't get out much." He joked. "Hey." Kagome said nudging him in the side. "Thank you Mr. Tashio, I won't let you down." Alex said. "Indeed, well I am sorry to make this short but I must be off to the office. Miroku you can answer any questions Miss. O'Conner has." He said bowing and then turning to give Kagome a kiss and then left.

Alex looked to Kagome, "So what do you want to do?" She asked. "Well first things first. Let's get you settled in." Kagome smiled. "Oh that's alright, I didn't bring anything with me. The movers will be here tomorrow." She said. "Alright, let me show you your new room." Kagome said and turned to the stairs. Alex followed Kagome and Miroku followed behind Alex. Once upstairs Kagome opened a door on the left side of the hall. "Your room will be next to Miroku's room." She smiled. Alex looked inside and saw it was a nice sized room with a bed and a dresser and a walk in closet and a bathroom that was hers. "Wow it's almost like an apartment in here, all it's missing is a kitchen." Alex joked. Kagome laughed, "I can already tell you and I are going to be quick friends." She said. "I am pretty sure we are." Alex smiled. After she was shown her room they went back stairs to the living room so Kagome could ask Alex a few questions.

"So Alex, where are you from?" Kagome asked. "I am from America originally. I lived in North Carolina where I went into the Army." She said. "Oh wow, what did you do in the Army?" She asked getting interested. "I went special operations, which means I did special missions that are top secret and can't be revealed. Let's just say I was the sniper for my unit." She smiled. "Holy shit, have you ever killed anyone?" She asked. Alex was shocked at that question, "Well, yea I have. Kind of comes with my job." She laughed. Alex then wanted to ask a question. "Have you ever killed anyone?" She asked. "Just one person." Kagome said. "Who, if you don't mind me asking?" Alex asked. "She was my former best friend. Things went downhill when I caught her sleeping with my then boyfriend. She then decided it would be a good idea to try and force Sesshomaru into doing her bidding while she had my family kidnapped. But what she didn't know was that my entire family were Lynx demons. When she found that out you made sure to teach her a lesson and then I ended it and killed her. Are you familiar with demon customs?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I know pretty much all there is to know about demon culture, etiquette, mating rituals and things like that." She said. "Very good Miroku. You have chosen quite the young lady." Kagome smiled. "Thank you Kagome." He smiled. "Kagome, how do you know Miroku?" Alex asked. Kagome looked to Miroku, "Can I tell her the whole story or no?" She asked. "Go ahead, she needs to know everything." Miroku said. Alex had a look of confusion.

"Before I begin my tail, do you know the tail of the Shikon Miko?" She asked. "Vaguely, but not much." She said. Kagome nodded, "Ok, when I turned 15 I was pulled into the well on my family's property by a demon named Mistress Centipede. She was after the Shikon No Tama that was inside my body, and at that time I had no idea I had it. Once I had thought I'd gotten rid of her I climbed the well thinking I was still home. I wasn't home, I was transported 500 years into the past into Feudal Japan. There I discovered Sesshomaru's half-brother Inuyasha pinned to the God tree that also sits on my family's property. Inuyasha was pinned to that tree by his old lover named Kikyo because she believed he had stolen the Shikon No Tama and wounded her to get it." Kagome said remembering that time long ago. "Did he really do that?" Alex asked listening intently. "No, it wasn't him. It was another half demon who was also in love with Kikyo. He was a shape shifter, and he first transformed into Kikyo and shot arrows at Inuyasha and once he was done with that he transformed into Inuyasha and wounded her and took the Shikon No Tama she was bringing to Inuyasha to turn himself into a human so they could live happily. And once the two were in his trap Kikyo actually believed Inuyasha had betrayed her and shot an arrow that pinned him to that God tree and made him fall into a deep sleep and after that was done Kikyo died that same day. She had her younger sister Keade and the villagers burn her body with the Shikon No Tama. I was her reincarnation and that's why I had the jewel. Anyway skipping forward, I released Inuyasha from the tree because Mistress Centipede came back and was trying to kill me and he was the only one strong enough to kill her. And I will also add that when I had found Inuyasha it was 50 years later after Kikyou died. Inuyasha wanted the jewel for himself to become full demon but I wouldn't let him have it. I had made friends with Kaede and she put subjugation beads on Inuyasha so I could control him. So every time I said Sit he would go crashing into the ground." Kagome said. Miroku chuckled, "And oh a sight that was. We always thought he'd learn after the first few times we saw it but he never did." Miroku said.

"What do you mean we?" She asked him. "Well after I had accidently shattered the jewel and we began our hunt for the shards I ran into Miroku who was a traveling monk and the biggest lecher anyone know. I swear any woman who he saw he always asked her to bear his child." Kagome chuckled at seeing the look on Alex's face. "You're not like that anymore I hope Hoshi. I'll remove your hands before that can happen." Alex said. 'Oh she sounds just like Sango did.' He thought. "You have nothing to fear my dear, 500 years has taught me many things and self-control was one of them." Miroku said. "Good, if I ever caught you touching another woman you'd meet little man." She smirked. "Who's little man?" Miroku asked. Alex then reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet and then pulled out a picture of her with her old Mozing Nagaunt. "This gun is an old wwll gun. The bullets are .762 armor piercing and does a lot of damage." She said. Miroku shuddered at the thought of having to deal with "Little Man."

Kagome chuckled, "Anyway not to long after that we met a woman who was sent by Naraku to try and kill us, but found out she had a tainted jewel shard in her back masking her pain from horrible wounds that had been inflicted on her by her brother." Kagome said. "Why would her brother attack her?" Alex asked. "Because he was being controlled by Naraku. He slaughtered their entire village including his father. Sango was the only one who survived. After a while we all became friends and Miroku fell for her. Once we had every piece of the Shikon No Tama except for the half Naraku had it was time for the final battle. We won, and I had to make a selfless wish on the jewel. And that wish was that the jewel to have never been created. Once it was over I was thrown back to this time. I am not sure what happened after I left." She finished. "That's where I can fill in. I confessed my feelings to Sango but she threw it back in my face and left. Then Midoriko came to me and granted me immortality to be Sesshomaru and Kagome's protector. That was also the time Sesshomaru realized his feelings for Kagome and now had to wait 500 years to see her." Miroku finished.

"Kagome how long did it take for you to gather all the shards." Alex asked. "Well I started when I was 15 and It ended when I was 19. So 4 years. The last year I was there Inuyasha wanted me to date him but I didn't want to because his old love was still around, well she was basically the walking dead." Kagome said. "Ew, that's just nasty. When you came back here how long did it take you to date Inuyasha and how long after breaking up with Inuyasha did you start dating Sesshomaru?" Alex asked. "It took 3 years after I came back from the Feudal Era. We dated for a year until I found him with Sango. And before you ask a piece of Naraku was left in Sango and she sold her soul to a dark witch to live this long. That night I left Inuyasha and that same night had decided that I never loved Inuyasha but I did love Sesshomaru. I was only kidding myself with Inuyasha, I had figured that I could have never had Sesshomaru and thought that Inuyasha was second best since they were brothers. Boy was I wrong." Kagome laughed. Alex laughed as well, "Is anyone else hungry?" Miroku asked. "As a matter of fact yes. Miroku go ask cook to make something for us." Kagome said. He nodded and left.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the house a tall young redheaded demon got out of a taxi. He then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Ryu answered the door, "Oh good afternoon sir, was your flight ok?" Ryu asked. "Yes Ryu it was fine." The young man smiled.

Hearing the voices after hearing the doorbell Kagome was curious and decided to see who was at the door. 'Maybe it's someone looking for Sesshomaru, better go tell them to try the office.' Kagome thought excusing herself to go greet their guest. When she rounded the corner she froze and gasped. The redheaded demon heard this and looked up to see a beautiful demoness with striking purple eyes. She resembled Kagome a great deal. "S…Shippo? Is that really you?" Kagome asked in surprise. "Kagome? You're a demon?" He asked just as surprised. "Yea." She smiled and then launched herself into his arms with tears of happiness. "It's great to see you again too. Please no more tears, Sesshomaru told me you'd be here. Come lets go eat some lunch and catch up." He said leading her into the dining room.

When they walked in Shippo stopped and looked at the other person in the room. "Miroku, is that really you?" Shippo said noticing he hadn't aged one bit. "Shippo my young friend, wow it's nice to see you again." Miroku smiled. "But how have you survived to this time? I can't sense that you're a demon but I don't smell death on you." He said sitting down beside Kagome. "That's because I have immortality because it was my destiny to be Sesshomaru and Kagome's protector." He said. "Ah, I see. Seems I have missed a lot since I went to America." He said.

A few moments later lunch was brought out and the servants greeted Shippo and welcomed him home. Shippo thanked them and looked at the food. "Mmm this looks good, come on everyone lets eat. So Miroku who's the young woman sitting with you?" Shippo asked taking a bite of his lunch. "This is my girlfriend Alex and she's also Kagome's personal security guard." He smiled. "Wow Alex, you must be some woman for Sesshomaru to hire you as Kagome's personal security guard." Shippo said. "I served in the military in America, I am from North Carolina." She smiled. "Ah, North Carolina hu? Nice state, I did some business there a few times." He said.

Kagome then decided she wanted some questions answered. "Shippo, what happened all those years ago?" She asked. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well Miroku mentioned that after I was thrown back to my time you ran off on your own and never returned." She said pushing her food around. "I was upset and knew I'd never see you again. But I vowed that I would find a way to survive until I could see you again because I had remembered you saying that you were 500 years from the future. So after you were thrown back to your time I tried going through the well and when that didn't work I decided to go seek out training." He said nonchalantly. "Oh, and who did you train with?" She asked curiously. "I sought out Kouga, and when I turned up on his doorstep he was a little shocked. I then told him how Naraku had been defeated and you had been thrown back into your own time. I asked him to train me and help me become stronger and teach me more about my demon heritage." He said taking the last bite of his food. "And where is Kouga now?" She asked afraid to know. "He owns his own security business in America. He is the CEO of the biggest security systems agencies in all of America." He laughed. "Is he mated?" She asked. "Yea he mated Ayame and they've had many pups." He said looking at her. "What's up with all the questions?" He asked. "Well after I was thrown back and Sesshomaru and I started dating he didn't know much about what happened to everyone and when Miroku began working here he couldn't tell me much either. I am just curious to know what happened to some of my old friends." She said. "Well Kouga has long given up the claim that you are still his woman, most of Kouga's men work with him but a few never made it this far seeing as when the demon and human revolution happened they were killed. What ever happened to Sango?" He asked. "I killed her." Kagome said. Shippo looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "No really what happened to her? We all know you couldn't kill anyone Kagome. You are too kind." Shippo said. "It's true she did." Miroku said. Shippo looked at Kagome for more of an answer. "She was being half controlled by Naraku because when she had that jewel in her back when we first met her, Naraku had left some of his life essence. Then Sango sold her soul to a dark witch letting her live to this time. I then caught Inuyasha cheating with her. That night Sesshomaru professed his love to me and I decided to give him a chance. Sango then kidnapped my family and threatened to kill them if we didn't drop the charges against Inuyasha. But what she didn't expect was that me and my family were all Lynx demons. She tried pulling a gun on me so I decapitated her." Kagome finished. "I see, now Kagome tell me how you became a demon." Shippo said. "Well I was always a demon, I just never knew because my mom hid it from us. She thought my brother and I would be happier living human lives. But when I got sick after Inuyasha had attacked me and I found out I had cancer that's when she told me. It turned out since I was getting older my demon blood was trying to fight my miko powers and were making me sick. So once I was conscious my mom told me and that I needed to concentrate my demon powers so they could meld together with my miko powers. Ever since then I've kept my demon form." She said. "Wow, so what kind of cancer did you have and are you cured?" He asked. "I had liver and ovarian cancer. They took both my ovaries and my liver. Sesshomaru was nice enough to transplant half his liver to me. And a few months after my ovaries were taken we found out about a surgery that could let me bear pups. My mother donated both her ovaries to me so now I can have children." She said. "Well I am glad that you are ok now. Have you two begun to try for pups yet?" He asked smirking. "You're such a lecher. No we haven't even had sex yet. We are waiting until we get married, which is in June and I expect you to be there." She said smiling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You're my mother and all I ever wanted for you was to be happy. I am glad you are with someone who makes you happy and treats you right." He said.

Kagome smiled and then yawned a little. "I think I will go take a nap for a while. Why don't you and Miroku catch up, Alex you can chill with Miroku." She smiled. "Alright, have a nice nap." Miroku said. Kagome nodded and went up to her room and the other spent the rest of the evening catching up and just chatting about what's been going on the last year or so.

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is coming so late. I was having some major writers block. Hope you enjoy.**


	13. Chapter12: Heaven Vs Hell Part 1

**Chapter 12: Heaven Vs. Hell Part 1**

In The Deepest Depths of Hell

"God Damnit does it have to be so fucking hot?" Yelled a frustrated half demon. "Calm yourself my friend, soon you will get what you so desire." A deep dark voice chuckled. "Feh, it's not coming soon enough." Inuyasha growled. "Quit your complaining you filthy mutt." Naraku said obviously tired of the half demons rants. "You're one to talk you bastard, for 4 years I chased your ass down because of all the hell you put me through. I have a right to rant." He hissed. "And look you pathetic excuse for a half demon, you are down here with me and wanting the same revenge I seek on the one who sent me here. Why don't you go fuck your dead priestess I think I hear her calling." Naraku taunted. "That's it you shit bag, I'll kill you again!" He said about to jump at Naraku but the same dark voice spoke out, "That's enough both of you. Naraku be gone with you, you have already failed me and as such will get no more chances. Get back to your tasks of cataloging all the corrupted souls who have entered." He growled. Naraku gaped at the mighty demon before him but left to go do as ordered. This was the one demon he would never go up against seeing as he was the devil himself. Inuyasha chuckled, "So how much longer do we need to wait until it is time for the plan to commence?" Inuyasha asked the Enmma. **(A/N: Enmma is the one who rules Hell in Japanese culture.) **

"I will tell you when the time comes, you need more training before you are able to go against your brother or his bitch. Be patient my friend, you will be my perfect weapon." Enmma laughed. Inuyasha smirked and set to the task of becoming stronger.

Meanwhile in the heavens a certain demon shook his head disapprovingly. 'Oh my son, all the wrongs you have committed can no longer be over looked. It is going to be an all-out war.' He said. The demon had long white hair and wore battle armor that shone with a brilliance only the sun could compare to. He had magenta markings and a purple crescent moon on his forehead his name is Inunotashio and he was the god's right hand man. Inunotashio walked through the brilliant palace that was nestled high in the heavens. He then stopped at a door and knocked and waited for someone to bid him enter. After a few seconds he was told to enter by a feminine voice. Inunotashio entered with a somber look on his face. "What is the matter Inunotashio, does something trouble you?" The beautiful goddess asked. She had beautiful long black hair, the most striking blue eyes, sun kissed skin and luscious lips. She also had a sun image on her forehead showing all who she was. "I am sorry to intrude lady Amaterasu, but I have some disturbing news." He bowed.

The goddess then gave him her full attention, "And what is this news you bring me?" She asked finishing filing her perfectly done nails. "It seems that Enmma is up to his old tricks again, but this time he has gained a most powerful servant." He said. "Enmma is trying to take over the world again? And who is this new servant?" She asked. "It would seem he has recruited my youngest son Inuyasha my lady." He said. At hearing this the goddess of heaven laughed, "Your half-breed son? Come now Inunotashio you can't honestly believe that Inuyasha has the power and strength to help Enmma?" She chuckled. This was where Inunotashio growled, "I mean no disrespect my lady, but Inuyasha may seem weak to everyone around him just because he's a half demon, but remember he has my blood flowing through his veins. Inuyasha can be very deadly even without training, but it seems Enmma is training Inuyasha himself and with this combination it will mean total world apocalypse." He said being extremely serious. Seeing this determination Amaterasu nodded her head, "Very well, find out what exactly he's up to then we will go from there." She said. He nodded and bowed and left.

Back on Earth Kagome was putting on the last touches of her make- up before she was to leave to surprise Sesshomaru at work with lunch and maybe a little afternoon excitement. Once her hair and make-up were to her liking she looked at the short black dress that showed off her figure and showed an ample amount of cleavage and decided it was perfect. She then grabbed her purse and told Alex to follow her in her car because if Kagome left without Alex Sesshomaru would be pissed.

Once to the parking garage she pulled into a parking spot and got out. She then walked over to Alex's car, "I might be a while, so if you want you can go shopping at the market that's across the street and I'll call you when I am ready to leave." Kagome offered. "That's alright Kagome, I think I will hang here in my car and catch a few z's." She laughed. "Alright, that works too. I'll let the guards know you are napping and not to bother you." She smiled. "Alright, have fun Kagome." Alex winked. Kagome nodded and walked into the building and over to the guards station. "Hey Matsu." She smiled. "Oh good afternoon Miss. Higarashi. What can I do for you?" He asked. "My body guard is waiting in the parking garage for when I am done. She is going to take a nap so I just wanted to give you a heads up." She said. "Oh alright, I'll make sure no one bothers her." He smiled. "Thanks Matsu." Kagome said walking to the elevators.

Once in she pressed the button for the top floor and waited the few seconds it took to get up there. After she exited the elevator she saw Misha at her desk. "Hey Misha is Sesshomaru in his office?" Kagome asked. "Oh hello Kagome, no he isn't. He had a meeting at 9 this morning but it should be over now. He should be back in a few minutes or so. Do you need me to page him?" She asked. "No, no that's ok. I want this to be a surprise. I'll go wait in his office." Kagome smiled. "Oh, I see." Misha smirked. Kagome walked into the office and shut the door.

She then walked to his desk and picked up his phone and called the Out Back Steak house and ordered two filet mignon with two Caesar salads, a side of mixed veggies for both and steak fries with two sprites. The waitress said it would be about an hour or so before it would be delivered. 'Perfect, that gives me enough time to do what I wanted to do.' Kagome thought.

Outside the office Sesshomaru had just come off the elevator mumbling curses from the idiots who didn't know their asses from their elbows let alone how to run a smooth business. "Misha, hold all my appointments for the next couple of hours, I need some time to calm down." He said. "Yes sir." She said. 'Oh you'll be calm in about 10 minutes.' She thought with a smirk.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru about to come in so she sat on his desk and did a sexy pose. When Sesshomaru walked through the door he froze, "Kagome.." He gasped. Kagome smirked at him, "I thought you could use a surprise and I guess I was right." She said. Sesshomaru shut the door and turned back to see what she was wearing. As he looked her up and down he instantly became hard. "You look sexy, what's the occasion?" He asked walking up to her. Kagome smirked and grabbed him by his tie, "Nothing, I just wanted to surprise you." She said before pressing her lips to his. Sesshomaru melted into the kiss and kissed back adding more passion into it. Kagome then moved her legs so that Sesshomaru was standing in between them.

Sesshomaru then moved to her neck and slipped a hand under her dress surprised to feel no underwear. He smirked into her neck as he lightly rubbed her clit in little circles causing her to gasp and then moan. "You like that?" He asked huskily in her ear. "Uh, hu." She panted. He then added a little more pressure making her throw her head back bearing her neck to him. He then lightly nipped her neck while trailing kisses and lightly sucking on random spots. He then decided to slip one clawed finger into her tight pussy and moved it in and out at a steady pace. "Oh Sessh…" She panted out feeling immense pleasure. "Tell me what you want." He whispered into her ear sexily as he continued to move his finger. "I…I…oh…" She moaned out. Sesshomaru then slowed his pace and heard the groan of displeasure, "Tell me what you want Ka Go Me." He said. "Oh fuck, I want you to make me cum!" She yelled out. Sesshomaru smirked and then added a second finger and picked up his pace making her pant harder. She could feel her end coming quickly. "Harder." She gasped. He then moved his fingers a little harder making her make the sweetest sounds. Then all at once Kagome felt the tight coil in her stomach snap and she was thrown into a world of bliss. "Oh Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she came.

After she had come down from her high Sesshomaru removed his fingers and licked them clean. "You taste sweet my dear, just wait until I have you sheathed around my rock hard cock. I will make you cum more times than you can count." He smirked. "Well until then mister we can just keep pleasuring each other. Now go sit in your chair." She said. Sesshomaru then walked to his chair and sat, Kagome walked and kneeled between his legs and sat under his desk. She then undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and then unzipped them. Kagome licked her lips and looked up into the eyes of a lust filled taiyoukai. She smirked then placed her soft pink lips over his manhood and began to lick and suck his cock. "Oh Kagome.." He breathed while putting his hands in her hair. Kagome sucked a little harder and faster feeling his dick grow harder if that was even possible.

Back outside the office an angry boar demon got off the elevator and was headed straight toward Sesshomaru's door but was stopped by Misha. "I am sorry sir but Mr. Tashio is busy and isn't taking appointments right now. Can I reschedule?" She asked. "Bitch you will do well to know your place as a woman. You can't tell me what to do, all women should bow before a man and if not then she shall be beat until she knows her place." He hissed. 'Oh great, not one of these morons again.' She thought. "Listen here mister, you can treat a woman any way you want on your turf but when you are here in Tashio corp you will know your place. I am Mr. Tashio's right hand, now what can I do for you?" She asked again. The boar demon didn't like that and smacked Misha as hard as he could. She went down and then sat up wiping blood from her mouth. 'That's it, he's dead.' She thought, but it was too late he had went into Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru was so close to his end when his door was thrown open by an angry boar demon. Sesshomaru tried to stop Kagome but she just swatted his hand away and kept up what she was doing. Sesshomaru moaned a little, "What do you want Yazuka?" He said trying to not give Kagome away. Because he knew this demon demeaned women and wouldn't hesitate to put anyone in their place. "We had a deal Tashio, that you would fund my company." He hissed. Kagome heard the confrontation and stopped what she was doing. Sesshomaru was grateful for that, because he really didn't want to have to kill someone in his office. "The deal was Yazuka was that my company funds yours so long as you keep your sales up, and from your recent charts your sales have been driven into the dirt." He said. "That's not fair Tashio, I am busting my ass for this company and I am still losing everything!" He roared. "That isn't my problem." Sesshomaru said.

Under the desk Kagome had to sneeze and was doing all she could not to make any sound, but things seemed to never go her way. When she let her sneeze out she squeaked. Yazuka heard this and stopped his rant. "What was that?" He asked. "None of your concern." Sesshomaru said. Yazuka then stepped forward a little more and then saw Kagome sitting there. "A woman? What the hell is a woman doing in here when we are having a private meeting?" He growled. Kagome stood and Yazuka took note of how beautiful she looked. "Excuse me Mr. but I have rights to be where ever I want to be when I want." Kagome hissed back. "Why you bitch, I'll show you where your place is." He growled and swung his hand in attempt to hit Kagome. Sesshomaru was about to break every bone in Yazuka's body, but Kagome caught his hand. "And just where is my place?" she asked with a hint of anger. "You should be in a kitchen cooking and cleaning and bearing pups. You have no rights anywhere else in a man's world." He hissed. Kagome smirked, "Boy you are a sad sad demon. This is the 21st century bub, women have every right just as a man has. I have been both in Feudal era and here, so I know just how demons like you are. Sadly there are even human men here who are the same way, but if you ever think to threaten me or Sesshomaru I will personally make sure you will never work again, and I will make sure you will be eating out of feeding tube. Got it?" She asked tightening her hold on his hand to a crushing pressure. "Piss off bitch." He sneered as he went to hit her with his free hand. Kagome smirked and grabbed that hand and then head butted him really hard. Yazuka fell back holding his nose, "Your broke my nose you whore!" He screamed as he tried to get the bleeding under control. That was when Sesshomaru had had enough of the name calling. He got up and grabbed Yazuka by the neck, "As of now our contract with your company is terminated, no one and I mean no one threatens or calls my intended names." Sesshomaru sneered. "You would choose a woman over helping a male? You are weaker than I thought." Yazuka said. Sesshomaru growled and then punched him in the mouth effectively breaking all of his teeth and his jaw. Sesshomaru then walked out to Misha and saw her holding an ice pack to her swollen lip. "Misha, are you alright? Did this scum do that to you?" He asked. "Yes sir he did." She said. "I am sorry he hurt you. You may take the rest of the day off." He said. "No Mr. Tashio I don't want to take the rest of the day off. I am stronger than you think, just because some sexist bastard hits me doesn't mean I need to go home." She smiled. "Now I remembered why I hired you. Very well, make sure no one bothers us for a while." He said going back into office to retrieve the unconscious demon. He then threw him out, "Do what you want with him Misha, I saw nothing." He smirked. Misha smiled and nodded.

Misha didn't really feel like torturing him so she just called the police and let them take care of it. After he was gone the delivery person came up with Kagome and Sesshomaru's lunch. "Uh, miss, I have an order for Miss. Higarashi." He said. "Just leave it with me I shall bring it to them." Misha said. The guy nodded and gave her the food and then left. Misha then got up and knocked on the office door, "Sir, your lunch has arrived." She said. Kagome had heard her and stood, "I don't remember ordering lunch." Sesshomaru said. "You didn't, I did." She smiled as she opened the door. "Thank you Misha." Kagome said. "You're welcome my lady." She smiled and went back to her desk.

Kagome brought the lunch in and packed everything. "Wow, this is a nice lunch." Sesshomaru said. "I know, thought that we could use something nice seeing as you've been locking yourself up in here for the past couple of weeks." She said. Sesshomaru sighed, "I know and I am very sorry I haven't been home lately. I am just trying to work double shifts and sometimes pulling all-nighters just so that way we can take all the time we want for our wedding and honeymoon." He said. "Honey I know this and I am not mad. I mean at first I was but then got to thinking that you were only doing it so you could take the time off. But still that doesn't stop me from coming to see you." She smiled. Sesshomaru smirked, "Of course not, anyway seeing as I didn't get my release earlier did you plan on doing something else?" He asked making her blush. "I can." She smiled.

They quickly finished lunch and Kagome then began to finish what she had started earlier. Feeling her lips and tongue wrap around his dick made him so hard. Kagome quickly got a rhythm going hearing Sesshomaru pant a little. He then placed his hands on her head and pumped his hips a little trying to get more pleasure. Kagome then began to hum making Sesshomaru moan. With Kagome humming like that it didn't take long for Sesshomaru to come to his peak and release everything into her mouth.

Sesshomaru panted as he came down from his orgasmic high. "Damn Kagome." He said. She smirked, "I guess you liked it." She said. "Liked it is an understatement. I loved it." He said. "I guess we will have to do more lunch dates then hu?"She said getting up. "Indeed we will." He said. Sesshomaru then looked at his watch and saw it was almost 3 p.m. "Kagome I am sorry to make this short, but I have a meeting in half an hour." He said. "No it's ok, I was going to go anyway. Alex is in the parking garage taking a nap." She said. "A nap, she's supposed to keep watch on you." Sesshomaru said slightly irritated. "It's alright Sesshomaru I told her it was fine." She laughed. "Oh, alright then. Have a safe drive back home. I will try and come home tonight but I am not promising anything." He said. "Alright, well I love you and try not to work yourself to death. I don't want to marry a half dead demon." Kagome joked. Sesshomaru smirked, "I love you too." He said. Kagome smiled and then left the office.

Once down in the garage she walked over to Alex's car and saw she was still asleep. Kagome smirked and tapped on the window and Alex woke up. "You done already Kagome?" She asked sleepily. "Yea, he had a meeting to go to at 3:30, we had a little bit of an interruption from some sexist demon who threatened to put me in my place because I was a woman." Kagome said. "Are you serious, I can't stand people who are like that? I mean seriously that was like so 1930's." Alex said. Kagome laughed, "Yea I know right." Kagome said. "Let's go home and watch some movies." Kagome said. "Alright sounds like fun and if you want we can just have some girl time and talk. Ooo Let's paint our nails." Alex said. Kagome laughed, "Alright that sounds like fun." Kagome said and then went to her car.

Kagome smiled while driving home with Alex behind her, it had been a month since she had started working there and Kagome absolutely loved her. She was a great friend and tough when she needed to be. She had become one of Kagome's closest friends in that short time and Kagome had an important question for her once they got home.

After they got home they set up everything for their nails and put in a movie. "Alright let me do your nails first." Alex said. Kagome smiled and handed Alex her hand. Alex then began the task of trimming and manicuring. While she was doing that Kagome decided to ask Alex her special question. "Alex I have a question for you." Kagome began. "what is it?" She asked looking at her new friend. "I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor in my wedding." She asked nervously. "Really, you want me to be your maid of honor? Shouldn't one of your older friends have that spot?" She asked. Kagome shook her head, "No, those so called friends don't deserve that title. I may have known them longer than you, but you are the one friend I know I will have for life. You are kind, caring and tough when you need to be. You remind me a lot of myself when I was about 17." Kagome laughed. "It's really refreshing and I'd be honored if you would take that place." Kagome said. Alex didn't know what to say and smiled up at Kagome, "Of course I will be your maid of honor. It means a lot to me that you think so highly of me." Alex smiled. "You're welcome. It's been a very long time since I have had a good friend to share things with." Kagome admitted.

Alex looked at Kagome and smiled, "I know how that goes. A lot of my friends decided to show their true colors after I went into the Army. So after my training I decided that they weren't worth my time and ever since then I haven't had a really good friend who was willing to stick by me." Alex said. "That's awful; friends should always stick together through anything and everything." Kagome said. "Yes I know, but we both know that doesn't happen very often." Alex said.

A few minutes later Miroku walked in with a look of annoyance and slight anger. "Hey Miroku, are you ok?" Kagome asked. Miroku looked at the girls in front of him and saw all the nail stuff. "Are you guys having a girl's bonding night or something?" He asked. "You could say that, now what's with the face?" Alex asked again. "What face?" Miroku asked. "When you are upset with something you have 'the' look. Now fess up, what's wrong?" She asked. "Just some common annoyances." He said sitting down with the girls. "What kind of annoyances Miroku. I am not going to play twenty questions with you." Kagome said.

"Some local gang keeps sending Sesshomaru threats that if he doesn't pay their demands then they will come after those he loves. Of course Sesshomaru doesn't know about them because all of their threats come to me. I am just on end because as dumb as these gang members sound they could prove to actually be a threat. Alex make sure you keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." He said and she nodded. "Don't worry about a thing Miroku they won't do a damn thing. Just keep me posted." Alex said. "Alright, so do you mind if I join you ladies?" He smiled. "Sure." Kagome said.

So the three enjoyed the evening together, and after a while Miroku and Alex retreated to their rooms while Kagome stayed and watched more movies. Eventually Kagome fell asleep on the couch and that's where Suki found her. When she walked in she shook her head, 'Fell asleep down here again.' She thought while placing a blanket over her. She then looked at Kagome one last time before heading to bed herself.

At around 2 a.m. Sesshomaru walked through the front door. He thought everyone was asleep but heard the tv on in the living room. When he walked in he saw Kagome asleep on the couch. He sighed and turned off the tv and then picked her up gently and took her up to their room. When he had laid her down on the bed she stirred, "Sessh?" She questioned. "Yes Kagome, it's me. I know it's late but I have the day off today." He said. Kagome smiled, "Good, let's start by getting some sleep." She said sleepily. Sesshomaru happily obliged.

The next morning Kagome got up with Sesshomaru and went down to the dining room to have breakfast. When Suki came out she was surprised to see Sesshomaru. "My lord, what time did you get in?" she asked. "Around 2 a.m. I used my key. I didn't want to wake anyone." He said. "Alright, breakfast will be out in about 5 minutes. Can I get you some coffee or juice perhaps?" She asked both. "Coffee for me." Sesshomaru said. "Orange juice for me." Kagome said. "I'll bring that right out." Suki smiled. After she had gotten them their beverages she looked around noticing two people were missing. "Where are master Miroku and Miss. Alex?" Suki asked. "Probably still asleep." Kagome laughed. "No, I sensed them getting up at 7 this morning to go do some target practice out back." Sesshomaru said taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh, that actually sounds like fun." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at her, "You want to learn how to use a gun?" He asked. "It would be a good thing to learn, I mean I can't always go demon on people and it would be good protection for when I don't want to go all demon." She laughed. Sesshomaru thought about her reason and thought it to be valid enough. "Very well, I will set up lessons for you at the local gun range." He said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"So what do you want to do since you have the day off?" Kagome asked. "You chose." Sesshomaru said taking a sip of his coffee. Kagome then thought for a moment and then had a great idea. "Let's go to the movies and have a nice dinner after." She said excitedly. "Alright, and what movie do you want to see?" He asked. "I'd like to see the new animated movie Rio. It looked so cute." She said. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as much as he hated animated films and chick flicks he would push all that aside so he could spend time with Kagome.

So as promised Sesshomaru took Kagome to the movies and then they went to a nice restaurant. Kagome was really happy to spend time with Sesshomaru. After the nice evening they returned home and relaxed together until Kagome fell asleep watching tv. Sesshomaru smirked and picked her up and brought her to their room. He then kissed her forehead and walked out of the room and went to his study to do some work.

After a couple of hours Sesshomaru yawned and decided to call it a night and head to be seeing as he would be up before dawn to go to work.

**A/N: I am sorry this has taken so long I am having minor writers block. Lol. I have decided that the wedding and honey moon will be in the next chapter. Enjoy. **


	14. Chapter 13: Wedding Jitters

**Chapter13: Wedding Jitters **

Today was June 17th , wedding day. Sesshomaru had gotten up early so he could go out and get ready so Kagome could have the house to get ready in. Sesshomaru had chosen Hiro, Shippo, and a close friend from work to be his groomsmen and Miroku was his best man. Kagome had Alex as her maid of honor, her mother, and a couple of her cousins to be her brides maids.

Kagome's alarm clock went off at exactly 7:30 a.m. She groaned but sat up. "Well today is the big day, better go ahead and shower." She smiled excitedly. So she got up and went into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. About 10 minutes later she got out and immediately went to blow dry her hair. After that was done she went to the room and put on a pair of sweat pants and a T- Shirt on. Once she thought she looked presentable she went downstairs.

In the dining room the servant smiled at her, "Good morning milady, would you like breakfast before going to the hair salon?" Suki asked. "Oh Suki I don't know if I can eat, I am so nervous." Kagome said. Suki smiled, "Oh don't you worry about that milady, it's only pre-wedding jitters. All brides get it." She smiled as she brought out some eggs, bacon, toast and juice. "Eat, you will be glad you did." She smiled. Kagome smiled and began to eat her breakfast. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "He left the house with master Miroku early this morning. He said something about leaving you the house for you and the girls to change in. He said he'd change at the little villa that's on the park grounds." Suki said. Kagome nodded and hurried to finish breakfast knowing that her and the girls hair appointments were at 9. Just as Kagome finished breakfast Alex walked in and smiled, "Good morning Kagome, you excited about today?" She asked. "I am, but I am also nervous." She said. "Pre-wedding jitters, all brides get them. You ready to go to the salon, I think your mother and cousins are already there." Alex said. Kagome nodded and both girls left decided into let Izaki drive them.

Once to the hair salon Kagome saw her cousins inside and sighed. "Uh oh what's wrong?" Alex smiled. "I am not close to my cousins and you'll see why in a minute." She said rolling her eyes. Kagome and Alex walked into the hair salon and was greeted by Ms. Higarashi. "Good morning dear, hello Alex." She smiled. "Hey mom." Kagome said. "Hi Ms. Higarashi." Alex smiled. Then two girls with black short hair walked up to Kagome. "Hi Kagome, long time no see." They said. "Hello Mika, Nika. How have you been?" She asked. "Great except we aren't marrying some big business tycoon like you. How is that you get all the luck Kagome? One of us should have married Sesshomaru not you." Mika said. Kagome sighed thinking, 'Like he'd marry a loud mouth like you.' "What can I say, he fell for me a long time ago." She said. Alex looked at her and was amazed at how blunt her cousin was. "To bad he didn't marry one of us, he'd have a lot of fun with us." Nika added. "Alright you two, no more or you're not going to be in the wedding." Kagome burst out. Mika and Nika looked surprised at her outburst, "Geeze you don't have to be so mean." Mika said. "Well you two don't have any right complaining at how I am marrying the most famous man in Japan. He's known me far longer and is very picky on who he associates with. And I can tell you now that he'd not even bat an eye lash at you. You two are not his type by far, so sit down shut up, and get your hair done and if I hear one more rude comment out of your mouths I will have my security throw you out of my wedding." Kagome finished. Alex snickered, "And by the way I am her security so if you irritate her I'll throw you out anyway." Alex said.

"You can't do that Kagome we're family." They both said. "Family you maybe but your irritating to me. I only asked you to be my brides maids because I didn't have anyone else. So your job is to stand there, keep your trap shut and not ruin my day got it?" Kagome asked seriously. Both girls nodded, "Good. Now let's get this over with." She said sitting down in a chair the hair dresser motioned to. Once she had the tarp draped over her, her hair dresser chuckled, "You handled that beautifully. You are defiantly made for Sesshomaru." He said. "You think so?" She smiled. "Oh most defiantly. So how are we doing your hair?" He asked. "I want it up in a tight bun with only two pieces of hair framing my face and place my veil under my bun." She said. The guy nodded and set to work.

After an hour and half everyone was done and headed back to the house to change. Kagome slipped on her Vera Wang wedding dress on and then the shoes. Kagome looked at herself in her full length mirror and smiled, "I can't believe I'm finally getting married." She said out loud. "I know, My little girl is all grown up." Ms. Higarashi said scaring her. "You scared me mom." She said. "Sorry honey. I just wanted to give you these. They were given to me by my mom on my wedding day." She said opening a box that had a strand of beautiful pearls and earrings to match. The pearl necklace also has a heart shaped diamond pendant that hung just above her cleavage. "It's beautiful mom thanks." She said hugging her. "You're welcome, come I'll put it on then we must go." She said putting on the necklace and earrings.

After they were on the girls filed out of the house and into a white limo that was waiting for them. They got to the park at around 11 and the wedding started at 11:30 a.m. When Kagome looked around she saw that most of the guests had arrived, "Alright lets go wait in the villa." Kagome said. So the girls went to the villa hoping that Sesshomaru wasn't there anymore and to the good graces of the Kami he wasn't so Kagome walked in and sat down.

About 10 minutes later the wedding coordinator came in and got Kagome as she had saw Kagome come in before. "Alright Kagome lets get you to stand over here." The lady said placing Kagome behind some drapes that had been set to rise when the music started for Kagome to walk down the isle. Alex and the others were already standing with the groomsman since they had decided that's how they wanted to do. "The music is about to start, here are you flowers. You look beautiful my dear." The lady smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Sesshomaru could see the silhouette of Kagome on the other side of the drapes and swallowed hard. Miroku noticed and smiled, "Don't worry, everyone has the pre-wedding jitters. Everything will be fine." He said. Sesshomaru nodded and looked up as the music began to play. The drapes slowly lifted and revealed the beautiful dress Kagome was in, he also saw her simple hair style but yet it made her even more beautiful. Kagome slowly walked to the music and saw how handsome Sesshomaru looked. As she walked Kagome's heart was hammering in her chest with all the nervousness and excitement.

Once up to Sesshomaru she turned as he took her hands into his. "You look beautiful." He said. She smiled and blushed, "Thank you. You look good too." She said. The priest then looked at the two, "Are we ready to start?" He asked them. They both nodded and the priest then began to read from his scripture. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. Now before I continue is there anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, if so please speak now or forever hold you peace." He said looking out over the crowd. No one spoke and the priest went back to his scripture. "Mr. Tashio please take Kagome's left hand in yours and repeat after me. "I take you Kagome to be my loftily wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer." He said. Sesshomaru then repeated the priest. "Now place the wedding band on her ring finger." He said. Sesshomaru then placed a beautiful gold band that fit with her engagement ring on her finger. Then did the same thing to Sesshomaru and placed his wedding band on his finger. He looked down and saw his was a titanium ban with one simple small diamond in the middle.

Once that was done the priest looked at the happy couple, "By the power vested in me I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest said happily. Sesshomaru then leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in the most passionate kiss he could muster. Knowing this wouldn't happen much Kagome kissed back with the most passionate kiss she could muster too. Everyone in the back was clapping and whistling.

After the ceremony it was almost two seeing as Sesshomaru and Kagome did some mingling before heading over to where the cake was. Once to the cake Alex walked up to them in her nice gown she'd gotten, "Congratulations on finally tying the knot." She said. "Thanks Alex, now it's time to cut the cake and go mingle with the guests." Kagome smiled. "Right Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking up at him. "Yes koi." He smirked.

Kagome and Sesshomaru overlapped their hands on the cake cutter and walked over to the cake. The photographer got in close to get good pictures. Kagome and Sesshomaru then cut the cake as the flashes of hundreds of camera caught the perfect moment. After Kagome and Sesshomaru had their cake in their hands and were about to feed it to one another Kagome quickly smashed hers into Sesshomaru's face. She laughed, "So you think that's funny do you?" He asked. "Yes, you should look at yourself." She chuckled. Sesshomaru then took that moment to smear his pieces all over her face. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him surprised. Everyone in the crowd held their breath hoping that a fight wouldn't break out. After a few tense moments both Kagome and Sesshomaru burst out laughing making everyone else follow suit.

The part went well and everyone had a good time, soon it was time for Kagome and Sesshomaru to be on their way to the airport to start their honeymoon. Before Kagome got into the limo her mother came up to her, "Oh Kagome I am so happy for you. Now you enjoy yourself and make sure you start right away on getting me a grand-pup." She smiled. "Mom…" Kagome said embarrassed. "Alright dear, have a good time. Sesshomaru you take care of her." Ms. Higarashi said. "You got it." He said. Kagome then got into the limo and closed the door. "To the airport please." He said to the driver seeing as he gave Izaki the day off.

On the way Kagome was curious as to where they were going. "Sesshomaru you never told me where we were going on our honeymoon." Kagome said. "I didn't tell you because I want it to be a surprise." He smiled. "Well that's no fun. Is Alex and Miroku coming along too?" She asked. "Yes, they will be meeting us at the airport. Relax my mate you will enjoy yourself." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

Once they got to the airport the driver went and checked in their luggage and bowed to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put his hand on the small of Kagome's back and led her to the ticket counter. As they walked to the ticket counter Kagome saw a bathroom and realized she needed to pee really bad. "Sesshomaru, I'll be right back. I have to pee." She said quietly. Sesshomaru looked up and motioned for Alex to come over, "Take Alex with you. Can't have the press or someone getting too close to you." He said. She nodded and started walking with Alex hot on her heels.

Once in the bathroom Kagome went into a stall. "So do you have any idea where we are headed?" Alex asked. "Nope, Sesshomaru said it was surprise. Why does Miroku know something?" She asked as she finished her business. "Yea but he won't tell me either, he also told me it was a surprise. He almost acts as if this is our honeymoon." She sighed. Kagome giggled, "That sounds like Miroku." Kagome said walking over to the sink to wash her hands. After she was done they walked out to meet the guys.

After Kagome went to the bathroom Sesshomaru turned to the attendant, "I have four tickets booked for first class to Los Angeles." He stated. The lady then looked up at him and smiled, "Last name please." She said. "Tashio." He stated. At hearing that name she turned to him abruptly, "The Mr. Tashio, the richest man in Japan?" She asked. "The one in the same, please my tickets." He said. "Right away Mr. Tashio." She said typing away on her keyboard. A minute later she had printed out his tickets and handed them to him, "If there is anything else I can do for you please just let me know." She smiled at him. "There is one thing I need." He said eyeing the woman. The woman nodded, "I do not wish to be late for my flight and my new wife and our body guards don't want to be bombarded by the press who I am sure is already at the security gate. Can you allow us to go through the employee security check?" He asked. "Of course, I will escort you myself." The lady said standing and whispering something to the guy next to her. He then looked at Sesshomaru then nodded.

Once Kagome and Alex reached the guys Miroku spoke to Kagome. "Good morning Kagome, you looked beautiful today." He smiled. "Thanks, but you shouldn't be telling me that, you should be telling that to Alex. She looked as good as I did." Kagome laughed as they began to walk. "Now Kagome you know that isn't true. The bride is always supposed to out shine all the women there including her brides maids and maid of honor." Alex smirked. "I suppose you are right, but you still were very pretty." Kagome said. "Thanks, but you chose the dresses, but I have to say that I did rock that dress pretty good didn't I?" She smiled. "You sure did." Miroku said. Alex blushed a little.

Once to the security gates Kagome groaned a little and Sesshomaru looked at her. "What's wrong mate?" He asked. "Look at this line, we'll never get to our gate in time." She said as she looked down at her watch. "The flight leaves at what time?" She asked. "It leaves at 7 and it's 6:25 p.m. they will be boarding soon. Don't worry mate, we won't be waiting in line that is why the attendant is here. She is letting us go through the employee gate." He said. "Oh, why is that?" She asked. Her answered was then answered when she heard a yell, "! Where are you and your wife going for your honeymoon." A reported shouted as hundreds more flocked to where Kagome and Sesshomaru were. Alex immidiatly started pushing people back, as did Miroku. "Alright everyone back, give us some personal space!" Alex yelled. Sesshomaru growled and spoke, "I will not disclose where I am taking my wife. We wish to be alone with no media circus to follow us." He stated and turned and placed Kagome in front of him and kept walking behind the attendant. "Mr. Tashio would you answer a few questions?" Another shouted out. Sesshomaru then glanced down at Miroku and gave him the nod. Miroku smirked and cleared his throat. "Mr. Tashio will not be taking questions at this time. He is on a schedule and must adhere to it or he will miss his flight. No further comment." Miroku finished as he brought up the rear as Alex had the front.

The media was then held at bay as Kagome, Sesshomaru, Alex and Miroku walked through the employee security gate. Before they all reached escalator to go down to the lower level to get to their gate a reporter tried to break through the security in order to get his question. Kagome gaped at the man and then looked up at Sesshomaru as the man was being tackled by three security men. "Are some of them really like that?" Kagome asked. "Oh my dear that is nothing compared to some of the other things I've seen reporters do to try and get an inside scoop with me." He said as he ushered her down the escalator. "Really like what?" She asked interested in knowing what people would go through just to talk to him. "Another time mate when there aren't unwanted ears." He smiled at her. "Oh ok, so at least tell me where we are flying to, you don't have to tell me what we're doing." She pushed. Sesshomaru sighed, 'At least she's done well to this point as not to pester me about it.' He smirked to himself. "I suppose I could tell you, we are headed to California." He said. Kagome looked at him and thought to herself, 'What could we be doing in California? Maybe a nice beach vacation?' She thought. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw her trying to narrow things down as to get a good guess as what he had planned.

A few minutes later they arrived at the gate just as they were calling boarding. The four walked up to the flight attendant and handed her their tickets. "Good evening ticket please." She said. So each handed the lady their ticket and then boarded the plane. Knowing full well they were in the business elite section they quickly found their comfortable seats. After Kagome had sat down a man walked by her and looked at the seat she was in and smiled. "Seems I sit next to you." He smiled. When Kagome looked at the man he was human, tall, with brown hair, green eyes and his accent told her he was American. The man gave her a sensuous smile and quickly sat next to her.

On the other side of the row sat Sesshomaru and Miroku. Sesshomaru was furthest from Kagome sitting in the window seat while Kagome had the window seat on her side too. Sesshomaru saw the man that sat next to Kagome and growled lightly but Miroku stopped him. "Calm yourself my friend, it's only another businessmen. I am sure he means no harm to come to Kagome." Miroku said. " I do not like how his smile looks." Sesshomaru said. "We shall keep an eye on this man. If he does something that irritates you just tell him nicely that she is taken, if he persists then do your thing." Miroku said. Sesshomaru sighed and went back to the book he was reading.

Kagome gave the man a kind smile and the man smiled back. "What interesting eyes you have, you are demon?" He asked. "Yea, I am a lynx demon." Kagome said. "Ah, they are a rare breed. So what do you do for a living?" He asked conversationally. "I don't work." She said. "Ah, a loner like I are you?" He chuckled. "No, actually I have someone already." She said starting to get irritated with the man. "Going to visit him in the U.S?" He asked. "No, he's actually across the aisle." She said not even looking up. The man looked over and saw Miroku. "You are with a human, that is interesting." He said. Kagome looked over and remembered Miroku was sitting in the aisle seat. "No the man next to him." She said going back to her book. The man looked over next to Miroku and gasped. "You're with Mr. Tashio?" He asked. "Yes, I am his wife." She said pointedly. "Wow, he's one lucky man. I did some business way back when with him and his company when mine was first starting out. Because of him my business flourished." The man smiled. "That's good, I am glad he was able to help." She said. He then leaned over, "uh, Mr. Tashio?" The man asked. Sesshomaru leaned over and looked at the human. "Do you I know you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes sir, you helped me a few years back when my business was first starting out. You lent me some money to help get it off the ground." He said. "Let me remind you that I lend money out to a lot of people, mind telling me your name?" He asked. "My name is Jaxson Miller of the Miller Security Incorporation." Jaxson said. Sesshomaru then thought back about 3 years before and remembered investing some money into a small security business just starting out. If he remembered correctly the business took off and the man was one of only a handful to repay all of his debt to Sesshomaru. "Ah yes Mr. Miller, how is the business going?" Sesshomaru asked. Miller smiled, "It is doing very well since you helped me out in the beginning and I thank you for that." Miller said. "You are welcome. What brings you to Tokyo?" Sesshomaru asked. "I was on vacation, alas though all good things must come to an end. Where are you headed?" He asked. "To California for my honeymoon." Sesshomaru said. "Oh, so you two recently got married?" Jaxson asked. "Yes earlier today." Sesshomaru said. "Congratulations there are lots of great places in California to go and lots of things to see." Jaxson said. "Indeed." Sesshomaru said not daring to tell him where he was really taking Kagome. "I take it that since you are on a commercial jet that you have your security on here as well?" Jaxson asked. "Yes, Miroku, Alex say hello to Mr. Millar." Sesshomaru said. Miroku looked up and said a quick hello and went back to reading. Alex looked back from the seat that was in front of Miroku's and nodded her head. "Charming couple." Jaxson chuckled. "They aren't here for fun, they are my and my wife's security." Sesshomaru said. Miller chuckled then went to read his book he had retrieved from his bag.

The rest of the flights were uneventful and once they landed in California they quickly walked out of the airport to a waiting limo. "I assume we are going to our hotel now?" Kagome asked. "You could say that." Sesshomaru said. Once in the limo Sesshomaru handed the driver and piece of paper and the driver looked it over and then nodded. He then started the engine and began to make his way toward their destination.

On the way Kagome was tired and fell asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Once she'd fallen asleep he looked to Miroku, "She had no idea where we are going." He smirked. "Yea neither does Alex." Miroku said grinning at Alex. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "She does not know where we are going?" He asked Miroku. "No, I thought it would be a nice surprise for her too." He chuckled. "Yea well I don't like big surprises. Where are we going?" She asked. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru and then sighed, "We are going on a world cruise. The cruise will last 94 days." Miroku said. "Really? I have always wanted to go on a cruise." She said excitedly. Then her excitement dulled as she remembered why she was brought along. Sesshomaru smirked, "Relax Alex, you and Miroku are also here to have a little relaxation time. But remember you must be with Kagome at all times to keep those vultures away." He said. "We won't let anything or anyone make this a horrible trip." Alex said. "Good because if something goes wrong and you could have prevented it it's your job." Sesshomaru said. Alex gulped a little, she had to say that Sesshomaru did live up to his reputation for being a great intimidator. "I won't let you down sir." Alex said. Sesshomaru nodded.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the port of Los Angeles. "Where are our bags since we didn't get them at the airport?" Alex asked. "I had them brought over here right away." Sesshomaru said. "Oh." Alex said getting out of the limo with Miroku right behind her. Sesshomaru looked down and gently shook Kagome and she opened her eyes. "Are we at the hotel already?" She asked sleepily. "Yes." He said smiling. So Kagome opened the door and got out only to see ocean and a huge ship in front of her. She then turned to Sesshomaru confusion clear on her face. "Surprise Kagome." He said. "We're going on a cruise for our honeymoon?" She asked excitement in her voice. "Yes, but not just any cruise my dear. We are going on a world cruise." He said. Kagome's eyes became as big as saucers. "Really, wow this is going to be the best honeymoon ever. How long will we be gone for?" She asked. "We will be gone for 94 days." He said. "Three months, are you sure you can take that much time off work?" She asked. "Kagome, remember how much time I worked?" He chuckled. "Oh yea, well come on lets go. I want to see what our room looks like." She said pulling on his hand to get him to move more quickly.

As they approached the boarding platform there was a man sitting behind a desk taking the tickets. When Kagome and everyone walked up he smiled at them, "Tickets please." He said. Kagome and everyone handed him their tickets. "Have a wonderful cruise." He said almost as if he was board of saying the same thing over and over as each passenger gave him their ticket.

Kagome tugged on Sesshomaru a little harder, "Come on slow poke, I want to watch as we cast off." Kagome said. "Kagome, slow down the ship doesn't disembark for another hour." Sesshomaru said smiling at his wife. Once on the ship they were greeted by the attendances and then shown to their first class rooms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tashio this is your suite here, room 101. And Mr. Houshi and Miss. O'Conner your room is 102. Will there be anything else?" The young woman asked. "No that will be all." Sesshomaru said. Alex then looked at Sesshomaru, "You gave us a room together?" She asked. "Yes, the room is big enough for the both of you to be comfortable. If you don't wish to share the bed that is there, you can use the pull out couch that is in the sitting room." Sesshomaru said. "I see, thank you for your kindness Sesshomaru." Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded and led Kagome into the suite leaving Alex and Miroku to go into theirs.

Once in their room Alex awed at how big it was and then saw the balcony where the two could sit and have drinks or even meals together. "Wow this is beautiful." She said. Miroku smiled, "I thought this might be a nice trip. Miroku and I had talked about places to go and I had mentioned you have always wanted to go on a world cruise. He liked the idea and thought it would be great for Kagome too." He said. "So this trip is for both Kagome and I?" She asked. "Well mainly for Kagome but yes it was also for you too." Miroku smiled. "What did you have to do to get Sesshomaru to get us a balcony room?" She smirked. "Nothing, he knew he needed his security close and it was the most logical way. We should get ready to go up to the promenade deck." Miroku said. "Alright let's go." She smiled. "Let me text Sesshomaru and tell him we will wait outside his room until he's ready to come out." Miroku said. Alex nodded and they both walked out the door.

In Sesshomaru and Kagome's suite Sesshomaru watched as Kagome awed at the room. "Wow Sesshomaru, this is the most beautiful room I have ever been in." She said looking around. It pretty much resembled a small apartment and it even had a balcony she could sit on and watch the sun sets and have the fresh ocean breeze blowing her hair. "So what made you think of a world cruise?" Kagome asked. "Miroku had mentioned that Alex has always wanted to go on a world cruise but knew she would never be able to afford it. Then I also remembered you has told me while you dating Inuyasha that you wished you could go on a cruise to the Bahamas. Thus I decided that a world cruise would be the best honeymoon all the while giving Miroku and Alex a vacation." Sesshomaru said. "Awe you are so sweet." Kagome said kissing his cheek. At that moment Sesshomaru's phone beeped. He reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone. "Come Kagome, we must get to the promenade deck so we can watch the ship cast off." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and they opened their cabin door and saw Miroku and Alex waiting for them. "Shall we?" Alex said. "Let's." Miroku said.

So the two couples went up on deck with the hundreds of other passengers waving to the tiny specs down below. After finding a spot along the left side of the ship along the railing Kagome looked out and smiled and began to wave. "Why are you waving?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because I can." Kagome chuckled. Sesshomaru shook his head and continued to look out over the mass of people down below also waving at them.

Five minutes later the massive ship's horn sounded signaling that the anchor had risen and they were leaving port. Slowly but surely the ship began to move out to sea. Once they were a few miles off the coast the four decided to go grab a drink inside and just hand out until dinner. "Wow this is going to be the best honeymoon ever." Kagome said. "I bet, I just hope you two don't put a dent in the wall later tonight." Miroku chuckled. "Miroku!" Alex scolded. "You have nothing to worry about, the walls are sound proof and reinforced." Sesshomaru smirked knowing that tonight would be the best night in the world.

Dinner was nice as the four of them sat by a window and had light conversation. As Kagome talked with Miroku Alex looked around the dining room and saw many people chancing glances at their table before whispering. "Seems we have wandering eyes." Alex said. Sesshomaru looked up and looked around and saw women giving him the sexy smirk or the batting of their eyes. Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to say something, because if Kagome notices she might say something." Alex said. "You're right." Sesshomaru said and stood up. Kagome then noticed this action and halted her conversation with Miroku and looked up at her husband wondering what he was doing.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and turned to the dining room, "I know all of you know who I am, and I would appreciate it if my wife and I could have some privacy. So for those women who keep batting their eyes or giving me that smile, if you keep it up I cannot guarantee that my wife will not do something about it. Thank you for your time." He finished before sitting down. Kagome then looked at him, "What was that about?" She asked him. "Wondering eyes." He said and Kagome understood. "If I catch any woman ogling you I will make them regret it." She hissed. "Don't worry Kagome, I am sure since Sesshomaru mentioned that he was now married I don't think women will come near him." Alex said. "Psh, you don't know some of the women I've seen before you came to work for us." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Really you have had bold women come and try and brush you off?" Alex asked. "You don't know the half of it." Kagome said taking a bite of her filet mignon.

Luckily for them no one bothered them for the rest of their meal. After they were done Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to go and relax in their room and Sesshomaru told Alex and Miroku to go enjoy a few hours to themselves. Alex and Miroku thanked Sesshomaru and left to go sit in the hot tubs up on the pool deck.

Once in their room Kagome smiled, "That was very nice of you to give Miroku and Alex some time alone." Kagome said. "Yes, well you and I will be busy for a while possibly all night long." He smiled at her sexily. Kagome blushed, "Well since you put it that way I bought a present that I know you will love. You go get in bed and I'll be right back." Kagome said grabbing her suit case and bringing it into the bathroom. Sesshomaru then began to undress and once he was completely naked he slipped under the covers of their queen size bed.

Kagome rummaged through her stuff in the her suitcase until she found the lingerie she had bought before they got married. She pulled it out and looked at the red lacy garments and smiled. 'He's going to love this.' She thought as she put it on. Once the bra and thong were on she put on the lacy see through red dress it came with. The dress ended about 6 inches above the knee. After she had everything on and she made sure her hair looked ok she walked out of the bathroom.

Hearing the bathroom door open Sesshomaru looked over and nearly came right then and there. As he looked Kagome up and down his erection became increasingly painful. His eyes washed over her gorgeous figure, her voluptuous breasts and beautiful face. "Do you like it?" She asked walking over to him and getting on the bed. Sesshomaru sat up and moved his face to where it was directly in front of hers. Their breath mingled and he spoke, "Like it, I love it. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my 700 years of living." He said gently laying her down. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru smiled, "Let me love you. I shall make this the most memorable night for the both of us." He said as he then crashed his lips onto hers.

Sesshomaru kissed her hard but tenderly pouring all of his love into that one kiss. Kagome kissed back with as much passion, moaning a little as Sesshomaru gently kneaded her left breast. Once the need for air surfaced they both parted and Sesshomaru smiled at her before disappearing under the covers. Kagome soon gasped and moaned with pleasure as she felt Sesshomaru's tongue caressing her sensitive clit. "Oh…Sessh…" She panted. He then began to suck on the sensitive nub making her buck her hips slightly trying to get more pleasure, but Sesshomaru held her hips in place as he continued his sweet torcher. Moving on from her clit he then placed his tongue in her waiting core, this made Kagome shudder with pure delight. After a few minutes of this and hearing Kagome pant with pleasure Sesshomaru stopped hearing a groan of frustration. He then came up from under the covers and kissed Kagome, letting her taste herself. Kagome thought she had a unique taste, not bad but not something she would want to taste all the time.

While kissing her passionately he inserted a finger into her core. Kagome moaned with pleasure as Sesshomaru moved his finger in and out. Sesshomaru then began to kiss her neck as he added another finger. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him. "Sessh…I want you now!" Kagome moaned. "Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes, let's finally consummate our marriage." She said. "As you wish." He smirked.

Sesshomaru then positioned himself above Kagome and slowly entered her. After a second he was sheathed all the way in her. Kagome whimpered a little in pain. Sesshomaru then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's alright, the pain will go away. Just relax." He soothed. Sesshomaru then pulled half way out and slammed back into her earning a moan. Finally the pain subsided and she began to feel the heat coil in her lower abdomen. "Faster." She panted. Sesshomaru happily obliged.

For hours Sesshomaru made love to Kagome, making her scream his name, making her cum many times. Finally 6 hours later Sesshomaru came for the 5th time. Panting he rolled off Kagome panting, as he pulled a panting Kagome into his arms. "Wow…That…Was…The… Most wonderful…Thing I've ever…Felt." Kagome panted. "You said it. Now let us get some sleep, there will be lots of this during our trip." He nuzzled her neck where he had placed his mating mark when he had made love to her the first time. So the two covered themselves and went to sleep.

In the next room Miroku and Alex had already turned in for the night, after having a lovely evening soaking in the hot tubs. So for the 94 days the four had a wonderful vacation/ Honeymoon and Kagome and Sesshomaru made love many times and savored his wife's luscious taste and her wonderful body. And soon there would be a surprise for all four of them.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. Hope you enjoy. Sorry the lemon was short. I promise more will come and they will be longer. **


	15. Chapter 14: Heaven Vs Hell part 2

**Chapter 14: Heaven Vs. Hell part 2**

It had been a month after Kagome and Sesshomaru had returned from their honeymoon and Kagome was feeling sick. Kagome's alarm went off at 8 a.m., today her mother and her were going shopping. Kagome moaned a little feel extremely nauseous, she then bolted from the bed and into the bathroom where Kagome proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. "Uh, looks like I am staying home today. Better go call my mom." She said getting up and grabbing her phone off the night stand and dialed her mom's number.

"Hello dear, are you almost ready to go?" Her mother asked from the other end of the phone. "Sorry mom, I woke up with some type of flu bug. My stomach is all in knots." She groaned. "Oh my poop baby, I am sorry honey. We can reschedule our shopping date." She smiled. "Alright mom, thanks." She said climbing back in bed. "Get some rest dear, I'll talk to you later." Her mom said. "Alright, bye mom." Kagome said. "Bye honey." She said hanging up.

Kagome then laid the phone back down on the night stand and laid on the bed and grabbed the tv remote. After about 10 minutes there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome said. Alex then opened the door, "I thought we were going shopping with your mom?" She said. "I'm sick, I just woke up and threw up everything from last night." Kagome said. "Eww." Alex said wrinkling her nose. "Would you like some company?" She asked. "Sure, but first could you ask Chef to make some chicken soup for me with crackers and gingerale?" Kagome asked. "Sure thing, I'll be right back." Alex said.

As Alex walked down into the kitchen she saw Miroku, "Hey babe, I thought you were going shopping with Kagome and her mom?" Miroku asked. "She's sick, so she canceled. I am going to go keep her company. Chef, Kagome requested Chicken soup, crackers and gingerale please." Alex said. "Right away Ms. O'Conner. Please tell the misses I hope she feels better." Chef said. Alex nodded and then leaned over and kissed Miroku on the cheek. "Have a good day at work honey." She smiled. "Always do." He said sarcastically.

Alex then went back upstairs and got into the bed with Kagome and they proceeded to watch different movies and tv shows. "Are you sure you are sick, do you have a temperature?" Alex asked. "I don't think so. The only thing I felt this morning was nausea, but after I got sick I was ok." Kagome said. Alex then thought for a minute, did you get your period at all while on the cruise?" Alex asked. "Yea the month before we docked back in LA and then flew home. Wait are you thinking I might be…?" She asked. "I am thinking yes. Come on lets go get a pregnancy test, but we can't tell anyone not until we know for sure." Alex said.

So Kagome and Alex hurriedly got dressed and raced down the stairs. Just as they hit the bottom step Suki was coming up with the soup. "My lady, where are you going? Your soup is ready." Suki asked. "Something just occurred to me, please save the soup for me for when I come back." Kagome called back behind her. Suki shook her head.

Kagome and Alex got into Alex's car and they sped down to the local pharmacy and ran inside and to the feminine hygiene section. Once they found the pregnancy tests Kagome looked at all of them. "Which one should we get?" She asked. "Grab one of each." Alex said. So Kagome grabbed one of each box and threw them into the basket they had grabbed on the way in. All in all they had 8 boxes and went to the front. The cashier looked at the girls, "Wow, you girls trying to get pregnant?" She asked. "I think I might be but I am not sure." Kagome said. "We'll good luck honey. Your total is $56.89." She said. Kagome then got her wallet out and gave the lady a 100. Once she had her change they left in a hurry to get back to the house.

Once inside they rushed back upstairs, the servants thought this was weird but shook it off. Kagome and Alex ran into Kagome's room, "Ok here take this one. I would advise you to pee in a cup so that way we can do all the tests." Alex said. "Right, I have those plastic cups you rinse your mouth out with in the bathroom. Alright give me one." Kagome said. Alex then ripped open a box and handed Kagome the stick. Kagome went into the bathroom and grabbed a small plastic cup and went to the toilet.

She carefully filled the cup up then released the rest in the toilet. Kagome shakily dipped the stick in the urine for a few seconds before pulling it out and watching it as the pee went into each window. As she watched the test had a plus sign. "Alex what does the box say is a positive test?" Kagome asked. "Uh…A plus sign. What does it say?" Alex asked excitedly. "It's positive. Quick give me another one." Kagome said. "Um alright, uh here try this one. If two lines come up then it's positive." She said handing Kagome the test through the cracked bathroom door.

Kagome dipped that test and waited a few seconds and that one also came up positive. "Alex I think I am pregnant. Both came out positive." She said coming out of the bathroom with the cup. "Let's finish the tests to make sure." Alex said. So they both tore open the remainder of the boxes and did all the tests and all of them came up positive. "What are the chances these are wrong?" Kagome asked getting excited. "Highly unlikely. OMG Kagome you're pregnant, when and how are you going to tell Sesshomaru?" Alex asked excitedly.

"I am going to call my mom and organize a dinner for tonight and tell them both." She smiled. "Oh how awesome, should Miroku and I come?" She asked. "Naw, I think they need to hear this in private, you and Miroku go have a night off." Kagome said smiling. "Awesome, you are so kind." Alex said hugging Kagome. "You're welcome, now I need to call me mom." She said picking up her phone.

After a few rings Ms. Higarashi picked up the phone, "Hi Kagome, How are you feeling?" She asked. "I am feeling better mom. Sesshomaru and I would like to come have dinner tonight. There is something I need to tell you both." Kagome said. "Um Alright dear, I'll make your favorites. What time shall I be expecting you two?" She asked. "About 6:30 p.m." Kagome said. "Alright, see you then." She smiled and hung up. 'Now to call Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost noon. 'Good he should be on lunch.' She thought and dialed his office number.

At the office Sesshomaru's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hello Koi." He smirked. "Hi honey, I need you to be off work no later than 5:30 today." Kagome said. "Why, is everything ok?" He asked. "Sort of, I will be telling you and my mom tonight at dinner at her house. Please promise me you will be home by 5:30 so we can get ready and be there by 6:30." Kagome pleaded. "Alright, I'll leave early. Whatever it is it must be important for you to be asking me to leave work early." He chuckled. "Oh it's important alright." She smiled into the phone. "Alright I will see you later." He told her. "Ok, bye honey." She said. "Bye my love." He said and hung up. 'Good everything is set, now to go eat some lunch.' She thought going down stairs.

So after Alex and Kagome found out she was pregnant the day went by fast. At exactly 5:30 Sesshomaru walked in from work to see Kagome wiz by him and run up stairs. "What's the rush Kagome?" He called up to her. "I need to do my hair." She called back. Sesshomaru sighed but followed her upstairs.

Kagome heard him coming and looked at all the pregnancy tests she'd forgotten to throw away. She quickly gathered them up and threw them into the bag they came in and threw then under the sink. "Kagome?" He asked. "Yes?" She asked coming out of the bathroom. "You are acting very strange, are you sure you are well?" He asked.  
>"Yes I am fine, go get dressed please." She said going into her closet. Once she found something she liked she changed and went to the bathroom to put her make up on.<p>

About an hour later they were both ready and walked out the door. They had decided to take Sesshomaru's car so they could have a little privacy. "Are you sure you won't tell me what's going on before we get to your mothers?" He asked. "No, it's a surprise." She said looking out the passenger side window. Sesshomaru sighed knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her.

15 minutes later they pulled up to the shrine and walked up to the house. Once inside Kagome's mom greeted them. "Hello dear, Sesshomaru. Are you feeling better Kagome?" She asked. "Yes mom." She said. "Good, please come into the kitchen dinner is almost ready." She smiled. Sesshomaru nodded and led Kagome into the kitchen where the three of them sat down.

"Where are grandpa and Souta?" Kagome asked. "Grandpa wanted to take Souta out to dinner." Suki said. "Gramps seems to be spending a lot of time with Souta lately." Kagome chuckled. "Yes well he is the only grandson and he wants to spend as much time with him before he passes." She sighed. "I understand mom." Kagome said.

Suki then got up and got the rest of dinner ready and set it on the table. Once everyone was served she sat down and served herself. "So, what was the big surprise?" She asked taking a bite of fish. Kagome set her shop sticks down and smiled at both Sesshomaru and her mother. "I am proud to tell you both, I am pregnant." She smiled.

When Sesshomaru heard that his face dropped and showed utter shock. Her mother smiled like an idiot, "Really, oh my goodness Kagome! This is wonderful news." Her mother said excitedly. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who was still stunned. "Well, what do you think?" Kagome asked. "I…I am very pleased." Sesshomaru smiled warmly at her. He then concentrated and scented her and sure enough he could sense she was pregnant. "Oh now this is something to celebrate." Her mother said.

The night went well with smiles and laughs and talks of what to name the pup. After dinner Sesshomaru got Kagome's sweater and they said their good-byes. Once to the car Kagome looked up at the sky. "Why does it look like it's going to snow?" Kagome asked. "That's because it is going to snow." Sesshomaru said. "Really but it's only early October." Kagome said. "I am not sure." Sesshomaru said.

**In Heaven**

Inunotashio sighed as he knew that Enmma was starting his war on the human world in order to kill Kagome and Sesshomaru. He then walked into the room of Amaterasu. The Goddess looked up and saw Inunotashio's sad but angry look. "What's the matter general?" She asked. "It has begun my lady." He said. Amaterasu's look then changed to that of surprise. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes my lady." He said. "Have you figured out how Enmma plans on using your son in his plans?" She asked. "Yes my lady, Enmma has given him the power of the elements and given him complete control. I fear my son is starting with a snow storm in Tokyo." Inunotashio said. "I see, ready the angel army. We will do all we can to stop this. Do you know if this will affect the world or just Japan?" She asked. "From my sources it will affect the entire planet. Inuyasha will stop at nothing to get his revenge on Kagome and Sesshomaru. He doesn't see his wrong doing and Enmma has complete control over him and is manipulating him." He said. "I am sorry Inunotashio, but we must seal Inuyasha's soul to the deepest depths of hell with Enmma where they can't get out." Amaterasu said. "I know, I will go ready the army. I just wish that Sesshomaru and Kagome knew what was about to happen." He sighed walking out of the room.

Amaterasu stared at the door where Inunotashio once stood. 'Maybe there is something I can do my friend.' She thought. Amaterasu then concentrated so she could find where Sesshomaru was so she might speak with him. Once she found him she began to speak to him.

"Sesshomaru can you hear me?" She asked telepathically.

**Back on Earth**

Sesshomaru thought he was going crazy when he heard the voice. "No Sesshomaru you aren't going crazy. Listen to me, my name is Amaterasu and I am speaking to you because your father is worried about you." She said. "Amaterasu, you mean the Goddess of heaven? Why is my father worried about me?" He asked telepathically. "It seems that your half-brother is working with the devil himself, Enmma. He is angry and wants to kill you and your mate. Enmma has given him complete control of the elements and he plans to use them to try and kill you. Right now all we know is he is summoning a huge blizzard to hit Tokyo. There is nothing you and your mate can do to stop it. Only your father and my army can. Just be careful and keep yourselves safe and make sure you have rations for everyone in your house." She said. "That damn half breed. Thank you, even though my father and I did not see eye to eye all the time tell him I'm sorry and I do love him. Also tell him he's going to be a grandpa." Sesshomaru smirked. "I will and congratulations. Please stay safe, I'd hate to see you here with your mate at such a young age." She said. "I will, thanks for the warning. I'll keep an eye out for everything." He said.

Kagome saw him smirk and became a little worried. "Is something on your mind Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru came out of his conversation. "Actually yes, we are going to need to get all of our supplies for the snow storm that's about to hit. We are going to stop at the store as well to get some food and fire wood." He said speeding up a little. "What, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked getting a little worried.

"Do you know who Amaterasu is?" He asked. "Yes, the Goddess of heaven, why?" She asked. "Because she just spoke to me and no I am not crazy. Turns out once Inuyasha was killed he went to hell and is now working with the devil himself. Enmma has given him complete control of the elements and right now he has summoned a blizzard over Tokyo." He said. Kagome gasped, "Why now, this isn't good. What about the baby?" She asked getting worried. "Don't worry Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you. We can't do anything about Inuyasha so we will just have to be prepared and one step ahead of him." Sesshomaru said pulling into the store's parking lot.

Once in the store both grabbed a cart and started stocking up the carts with nonperishables and drinks and water. "Make sure we have enough for Miroku, Alex and the staff." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded. Then it dawned on Kagome that Miroku and Alex were out on a date. "Keep gathering supplies I need to call Alex and get them back to the house." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and walked down another isle.

Kagome dialed Alex's number and waited and after two rings she picked up. "Hey Kagome, how did the dinner go?" She asked. "No time to talk, get Miroku and get back to the house now. We have an emergency, I'll explain once we get home." Kagome said. "O…Ok, We'll see you back at the house." Alex said and hung up. Once the phone was back in Kagome's purse she went to find Sesshomaru.

"Did you tell them to get back to the house?" He asked. "Yes. What else do we need to get?" She asked. "We just need to get a bunch of fire wood for the fire places." He said. "Alright I'll go tell a clerk we need what two pallets or what?" She asked. "Make it 6 and have them follow us back to the mansion." He said. Kagome nodded and went to the front.

"Um..Excuse me, my husband and I need 6 pallets of fire wood and we need it delivered tonight." She said. The sales clerk looked at Kagome like she was an idiot. "Sorry honey, we don't do that here." The lady said chewing gum loudly. "Right and I am the queen of England. Your sign says we deliver." Kagome said pointing to the sign on the window. The lady sighed, "Listen, I don't feel like doing it. I am the only one here right now. My delivery boy called in sick." She said turning to read her book. Kagome growled, "You listen here bitch and you listen good. There is about to be a blizzard of the century here, now you get me someone to deliver that fire wood of I'll have your job." Kagome hissed.

The woman looked at Kagome and laughed, "Like you could get me fired. All I have to say is you were drunk and being belligerent." The lady smiled. At that moment Sesshomaru walked up with both carts. "Is there a problem?" He asked. The woman turned and nearly choked on her gum, "M…Mr. Tashio….here…now?" She asked. He nodded and Kagome smiled and looked at the lady's name tag, "Tammy meet my husband Sesshomaru Tashio. Now will there be any more trouble from you?" She asked cockily. "N…No ma'am I'll get…someone right away to deliver your fire wood." She said calling her boss.

Sesshomaru was confused, "What transpired here while I was shopping?" He asked. "The bitch wouldn't listen to me." She said. About 20 minutes later the boss of the store walked in himself. "Good evening Mr. Tashio, Mrs. Tashio. I'll load up the truck and then I will follow you to your house." The man said. "Thank you." Sesshomaru said.

While the boss loaded up the fire wood Tammy rung up all the other stuff they were buying. "Listen I am sorry Mrs. Tashio. I didn't know who you were." She said. "The point is Tammy, you shouldn't be rude to customers period. It doesn't matter what their name or title is, got it?" Kagome asked. Tammy nodded and finished ringing up the food. "Alright your total is $675.82." She said. Kagome pulled out her credit card and swiped it. Once the transaction was complete Kagome and Sesshomaru pushed the cart out to the car and loaded everything into the trunk and back seats.

Once in the car the store's trunk came around. Sesshomaru then started the car and pulled out onto the road. As they were driving home the snow began to fall. "Great, let's hurry and get home so we can start the fire places." Kagome said. "Hand me my phone, I need to call ahead to the staff." He said. So Kagome handed him his phone and he pressed 1 on his speed dial for the house. Once he had instructed a few of the servants to be outside in 5 minutes he hung up his phone.

About 10 minutes later they arrived home and Sesshomaru parked in the garage while the delivery truck parked in the front. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out to the front, while Sesshomaru gave the two servants instructions for the wood Kagome got a couple more to go into the garage and get the food they had bought. Once that was done she went inside to see Alex and Miroku waiting anxiously in the living.

"Kagome what's going on that you sounded so worried?" Alex asked. "It's Inuyasha." Kagome said. "What? But he's dead." Alex said. "Yes I know, he's working with the devil to bring this world into chaos and try and kill Sesshomaru and I." She said. "How is this possible?" Alex asked. "Simple, the devil has control over Inuyasha and has given him ultimate power. Am I right Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Yes, the first thing he is doing is sending a huge blizzard to Tokyo. It's already started snowing pretty hard. Sesshomaru just bought more food and a shit ton of fire wood for all the fire places in the house. Get all the staff that is still here and bring them into the living room so that I can explain everything." Kagome said. "Will they believe you Kagome?" Alex asked. "Yes, these servants have been with Sesshomaru for over 500 years, they know what the Kami's are capable of and what the devil is capable of." Kagome said turning to go check on things with Sesshomaru.

Alex did as told and got all of the servants that were still in the house and brought them into the living room. When Kagome went outside she immediately turned back around to get a coat seeing as the temperature was dropping rapidly. Once the coat was on she saw that the last of the pallets were being brought into the empty part of the garage Sesshomaru kept open for guests. Once done he thanked the driver and then walked over to Kagome.

"Come, let's go inside and prepare the house." He said putting an arm around her waist and leading her inside. "Sesshomaru, what about my family?" Kagome asked. "I'll call them and get them to come over." He said taking out his phone and calling her mom. Once her mom knew what was going on she quickly gathered the family and within half an hour was at the mansion.

Once they were there Kagome led them into the living room where all the other house hold servants were. "Alright, now listen up everyone. We need to put blankets up in every corridor that doesn't have a door. If there is a door keep it closed. If the room has a fire place make sure the fluke is open and light a fire. I want a fire in every fire place. There is going to be a bad blizzard so we all need to stay warm and make sure the nonperishable food is somewhere we can get to it fast if need be. Does everyone understand?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes sire." They all said and set to their tasks.

After everyone left Kagome shivered a bit, Sesshomaru saw this and placed a blanket over her shoulders. "I know you are demon and all but that doesn't mean you can't get sick." Sesshomaru said. "What do you mean? I thought demons couldn't get sick no matter what?" Kagome asked. "That is true unless you are pregnant. Being pregnant the pup draws on all of your power and it will weaken your immune system." He said.

At hearing pregnancy Souta looked up, "Wait you're pregnant sis?" Souta asked. "Mom didn't tell you guys?" Kagome asked. "No, we had only been home 15 minutes before Sesshomaru called us. How far along are you?" He asked with a grin. "Only about 3 weeks I think. I haven't been to the doctors yet." She said. "Well congratulations to the both of you." Her grandpa said. "Yea, Kagome you need to make sure you stay as warm and fed as you can." Souta said. Kagome smiled at her brother's thoughtfulness. "I know. I could use some hot tea, how about anyone else?" She asked. Everyone in the room said they did, Sesshomaru summoned Suki and told her to have tea served for 7. Suki bowed and went to tell the cook what Sesshomaru had asked for.

"So how long do you think we have before the power goes out?" Kagome asked. "Well from looking at how hard and how much the snow is sticking to the ground and trees, I'd say 4 hours give or take an hour or two." Miroku said looking out the window. "Alex could you go to our room and grab all the extra blankets out of the closet. Miroku you go to so you can get the pillows." Kagome said. They both nodded and left the room.

"Kagome do you have candles and flashlights?" Her mother asked. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, "Yes I had them placed in every room in case of an emergency. There are also matches too." He said. "So I guess all we can do is wait it out?" Souta asked. "Yep, but for now we can watch tv." Kagome said flipping on the tv. A few seconds later a servant came in with several logs and some starter fluid. He made sure the fluke was open and placed the logs into the fire place and put some of the fluid on the logs before lighting the match and tossing it into the fire place. The logs caught flam and everyone relaxed at the feeling of warmth. The servant bowed and left, and at that moment the tea arrived. Sesshomaru poured Kagome and himself a cup before passing it along to everyone else. Kagome grasped the warm mug and sighed. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Just tired, running around drained my energy." She said. "Then rest, I will handle anything else that needs to be dealt with." He said laying back on the love seat so she could get comfortable. Kagome set her mug on the coffee table and brought her feet up and laid them across Sesshomaru's lap as he covered her up. She then lay back and watched tv until she fell asleep.

By that time Alex and Miroku had finished their tasks and were back in the living room with everyone else. "Kagome is really beat, how can Inuyasha be so cruel even though he's dead?" Souta asked. "Because he's selfish and all he wants is power. He is also angry at Kagome for basically giving him the death penalty. He is angry at me because I got the one woman he wanted, but he couldn't love her like I do." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome's sleeping face. Kagome's mom smiled seeing how loving Sesshomaru was.

Sure enough about 5 hours later the power went out, everyone gasped because they weren't expecting it. Luckily enough they had already lit candles and the fire places so the house was warm and well lit. Kagome then began to stir and saw the lights were out and the tv off, "Did everyone turn off the lights and the tv?" She asked sitting up. "No, the power went out. I can hear the transformers blowing right now. Seems the snow is too heavy for some of the trees and are snapping the branches which are snapping power lines or hitting the transformers. " Miroku said. "Oh, does anyone know what time it is?" Kagome asked. "Yes it's 1 a.m." Alex said looking at her glow in the dark watch.

Kagome sighed, "I wonder how long this will last? If It goes on too long we won't have enough food or fire wood to make it." Kagome said as her fear started welling up. Kagome's mother knew Kagome's hormones were causing her to think like that and walked over to her. "Don't worry dear, everything will work out." She said. "I sure hope so because I really hate the thought of people dying because of something like this and it's even worse that I can't do a thing about it." Kagome said. "Calm yourself Kagome, don't stress or you will upset the pup." Sesshomaru said. "Pup, you're pregnant Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Oh I didn't tell you?" Alex asked. "No, you forgot to mention it." He said. "Yes I am pregnant." Kagome smiled rubbing her belly.

While rubbing her belly it began to growl. She chuckled, "Well it sounds like the little guy wants something to eat." She said. "What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Alex asked. "I don't, it's just easier to say little guy then little girl." She said standing. "Ah, yes I see your point." Alex said.

Everyone then moved into the dining room and sat down while some of the servants made something to eat for everyone. When they came out they had made sandwiches and brought out chips and some sodas for everyone. "Thanks this looks great." Kagome said picking hers up and taking a bite.

After they were done eating Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to go to their room for some privacy. Once in the room Kagome shivered a little because even though they had a fire place lit it was still cold to Kagome. She then climbed under the covers. Sesshomaru also climbed into bed as well. He pulled Kagome to his chest and kissed her neck. Kagome moaned a little starting to relax.

Sesshomaru knew she was worried and knew he needed to get her mind off the people of Tokyo and this was the best way he could think of. He slipped a clawed hand under her shirt and massaged her left breast. This made Kagome almost melt, she could feel the heat pooling between her thighs. Sesshomaru then turned her on her back and grabbed her shirt and slipped it over her head as she leaned down and captured the right breast in his mouth as he continued his massage on the other. "Sessh.." She moaned out.

Sesshomaru smirked and took off his shirt and Kagome's hands roamed his rock hard abs, she then smirked at she brushed her hand past his erection. Sesshomaru shuddered with delight and was surprised when Kagome sat up. "Take off your pants and sit back." She said. Sesshomaru quickly took off his pants and sat back like Kagome asked knowing full well what she was going to do.

Kagome crawled over to him and wrapped her tiny hand around his penis and began to stroke it, she then leaned down and wrapped her mouth around it making Sesshomaru moan. He knew no matter how many times Kagome would suck him off it would always feel great. She knew many ways to move her tongue while using her hand to help. Kagome bobbed her head and moved her tongue this way and that way making Sesshomaru pant and grab her head and thrust up a little. "Kagome…" He breathed out.

Soon he could feel himself coming close to his end, but he didn't want to cum in her mouth. He quickly stopped Kagome and before she could utter a single word Sesshomaru had her flat on her back and ripped her pants and panties off and then slammed into her. Kagome moaned out loudly as Sesshomaru impaled himself into her. She began to moan and pant as he slammed into her hard making the headboard crack the wall behind them. "Sessh…oh yes!" She called out. At the point Sesshomaru didn't care if anyone downstairs heard them.

Kagome came four times before Sesshomaru finally came to his climax a few minutes after Kagome's fourth. Panting Sesshomaru rolled off Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "Warm now?" He asked smiling. "For now, now let's get some sleep." She said yawning. So they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

**In Heaven**

Inunotashio and Amaterasu watched the world as huge super storms formed over the entire Earth. "Looks like Inuyasha isn't just targeting Kagome and Sesshomaru. He plans to destroy the entire planet so Enmma can rule." Inunotashio growled. "It looks like North America is going to be ravaged by tornados and torrential rain fall and lighting storms. South America is suffering from earthquakes and massive rain fall causing mud slides. Africa seems to be getting rain where it shouldn't and in other parts the sun is causing massive fires destroying rain forests. Europe seems to be having a massive heat wave as well." Amaterasu said. She then saw a ripple effect heading both to the East coast in America and the West Coast of some European countries and African countries. "What is that?" Inunotashio asked.

"Under water earthquakes that have caused massive tsunamis. Thousands will die, this isn't supposed to be their time to die. Inunotashio are you ready to leave to lead the army into hell?" Amaterasu asked. "Yes my lady, we need to finish this fast." He said. "Good, then you may leave now." She said. He nodded and left. 'Be safe my friend.' She thought as she went back to watching the Earth.

**In Hell**

"Inuyasha, have you started the destruction of Earth?" Enmma asked. "Yes master, in 24 hours Earth will be yours to rule." Inuyasha said. "Excellent, I am giving you a promotion Inuyasha for the excellent work you have done for me." He said. "Really, thank you sir." He said. "You will be leading my army." He said. "You want me as your general sir?" He asked. "Yes, you are the strongest corrupted soul I have ever had the pleasure to corrupt even more and you have proven your loyalty to me unlike most of the shit bags here." He said. "Thank you sir." Inuyasha said. "You're welcome, but you need to ready the army now." Enmma smiled. "Why?" He asked. "Seems Amaterasu is sending her angel army to try and stop us." He laughed. Inuyasha chuckled, "I will ready the army, but sir may I ask a favor?" Inuyasha asked. "Go ahead my boy, I owe you a lot for making this possible." Enmma smiled. "When that bitch Kagome dies, may I steal her soul and bring it here so she can be mine like she was supposed to be?" He asked. Enmma laughed, "I like the way you think my boy, of course. She will make a fine mate for you." Enmma said. Inuyasha nodded and left to ready his demon army.

Inunotashio and his army were at the gates to hell, "Aright men, be ready for the bloodiest battle you have ever seen. The objective is to defeat Enmma and my son Inuyasha. Don't be fooled my Inuyasha just because he is a half demon, he is deadly and you will use any force necessary to bring him down. Got it?" He asked. "YES SIR!" They all yelled. "Good, now let's go!" He yelled.

As they searched the burning inferno of hells pits of despair the noticed that they weren't being attacked by Enmma's minions. "Be on your guard, something isn't right." Inunotashio said.

"Ah Inunotashio, my old friend. Come with a gift for me since I am about to rule the earth?" Enmma said scaring Inunotashio. "I am here to stop you Enmma, killing innocent people is wrong." He said. "Come now my friend, this earth has been plagued with human trash for centuries. Wasn't it a human woman who caused your death? Don't you feel hate for her because she took you away from your boys?" He asked with a sick smile on his face. Inunotashio growled, "No I do not feel hate for her. I loved her and was glad to die for her and my son." He said. "Well Inuyasha never forgave you, did you Inuyasha?" Enmma asked.

Inunotashio looked behind him as his army parted letting the half demon by. "No I never forgave you father. You would have rather died then run away and be with mom and I. Mom died only 5 years after you died. I was picked on, kicked out of the village we lived in and was chased and constantly had my life threatened because I am a half demon. I didn't fit in anywhere I not fully human yet I am not fully demon. I've been on my own ever since. I have had to either steal or try and kill things to survive. If you had only run you could have protected us and have maybe made Sesshomaru understand that I wasn't all that bad. Ever since the day you left mom and I I've hated you and I will kill you here and now and keep your soul as my slave." Inuyasha spat.

"I am sorry son, but you do what you have to do for the people you love. I only did what I did out of love for you and your mother. I am sorry it made you hate me so much, but I cannot allow you to kill everyone on earth for your own pleasure." Inunotashio growled pulling his Tetseiga. "How do you have that sword, Sesshomaru has it in his house hung up." Inuyasha asked. "That is a secret I will not reveal to you, it matters not now. Soldiers attack now!" He yelled and then out came thousands of angels who had blended with the other demons.

"What?" Enmma shouted. Inuyasha growled and lept at his dad. "Listen here old man, I will kill you." He said as he used his sword he had gotten when he'd gotten to hell. Inunotashio growled and pushed Inuyasha off of him. Inunotashio then called to the sword, "Adamant Barrage!" He roared as shards of the diamond shot from the sword. Inuyasha held up his sword to protect himself but the flimsy metal shattered and the rest of the shards hit Inuyasha full force.

Inuyasha stood and winced in pain as he saw the huge gash on his right shoulder rendering his shoulder useless. "I purposely missed son. I don't want to kill you, please just stop this. Kagome wouldn't have wanted you to do this." He said. "Kagome is a bitch and her soul will soon be mine to control. She is the one who sent me here." Inuyasha spat. "AHHH SOUL STEALER!" He yelled jumping at Inunotashio who blocked it with his sword. "Kagome didn't put you here, you put yourself here with all the horrible things you did to those people. If you had been able to control your beast better none of this would have happened. I suppose that would be my fault since I wasn't there to teach you, but Sesshomaru could have." Inunotashio said. "That suck up prick wouldn't have taught me anything." He growled. "How do you know, did you ever ask him?" Inunotashio asked while dodging another attack. "No, I just knew. I never asked him for anything." He scoffed. "Sesshomaru isn't as cold as you think. You make him that way because of the way you are. If you had been a little nicer and trusted him he'd have helped you in so many ways. You know he even wanted you to work as one of his VP's in his company?" He asked.

At that moment Inuyasha stopped, "He did?" He asked shocked. "Yes, he knew there was something in you that was great, he knew you'd go far. Then you decided to go the path of a criminal and try and attack his mate. You know yourself Inuyasha that Kagome stopped loving you once she saw you with Sango. She was trying to see the best in you but you threw it in her face so you lost your chance then." Inunotashio said.

Enmma watched the interaction between Inunotashio and Inuyasha and growled. "Don't listen to him Inuyasha, he's lying. Kagome was always meant to be yours and everyone deserves to die for treating you the way they did when you were a kid. It was all humans and demons who shunned you." Enmma said.

Inuyasha then growled, "Right, It was all of them who turned their backs on me and they will pay!" Inuyasha yelled and punched Inunotashio in the face. "I'm sorry Inuyasha that it came to this." He said as he began to raise his power level. "AHHH!" He yelled out as his body changed into the great inu-demon. Once changed he grabbed the sword in his mouth, "DIE! WIND SCAR!" Inunotashio yelled as he unleashed more power than Inuyasha ever could in one swing.

Knowing his soul wouldn't survive he made one last cataclysmic event happen. He smiled knowing he had won, or so he thought. The wind scar hit Inuyasha head on and incinerated him and half of Enmma's army. He then turned to Enmma and growled. "You will pay dearly for corrupting my son's soul even further Enmma." Inunotashio growled walking over to him. Enmma smiled, "You can't touch me general, I am surrounded by a pure evil barrier." He said.

Inunotashio's blade then glowed red and he raised it to the barrier and lightly tapped it and it shattered to the burning ground. Enmma looked surprised but when he looked at his eyes he saw all the anger and sadness he's created because he corrupted Inuyasha's soul. This made Enmma smiled even more. "It was for the best Inunotashio and you know it. Inuyasha wasn't cut out to be good. He was one of the best soldiers I ever had. But you on the other hand would make an excellent addition to my army. Come take that anger and sadness and put it to good use." He said.

Inunotashio glared daggers at Enmma, "Your petty mind tricks don't work on me Enmma. I am a pure soul and always will be. Your time for ruling is over." He said as Enmma watched Inunotashio's blade glow a bright white. Inunotashio raised his sword and sliced Enmma's arm.

Enmma winced and then looked at his arm and smirked, "That's it, a scratch?" He asked. Inunotashio smiled, "That's all I needed." He said and stepped back. Then all at once Enmma was being sucked into his own arm. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" He yelled. "That's a portal to the deepest part of hell not even you can get out of, you and my son will both be there for all eternity." Inunotashio smiled. "You bastard!" He yelled right before the last of his body was sucked away.

Inunotashio then turned to the other demons of hell that were looking at him. "Do any of you want the same fate?" He growled. All the demons then dropped their weapons and ran and jumped into the inferno pits. "Alright men, let's go back to Heaven and tell Amaterasu our success." Inunotashio said. "Yes sir." They said and they then took flight back to the heavens.

**In Heaven**

Once back in heaven Inunotashio walked into Amaterasu's office to see a grim look on her face. "The mission was a success, we defeated Enmma and Inuyasha." He said. "That's good news, now for some bad news. Before you killed Inuyasha he unleashed a cataclysmic earthquake in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and the tidal wave is headed straight for Tokyo. It will kill everyone on the island and the wave will then move into Asia." She said. "Is there anything we can do?" He asked. "I'm afraid not, I would warn Kagome and Sesshomaru though. They might find a way to get out of the way of the wave." She said. "How big are we talking?" He asked. "The wave is going to be over 2 miles high and it's moving faster than the speed of sound. They only have an hour before it hits." Amaterasu said. Inunotashio nodded and hurried to speak to Sesshomaru.

**On Earth**

It was about 6 a.m. when Sesshomaru awoke to hearing his father calling his name. "Sesshomaru wake up it's an emergency." Inunotashio said hurriedly. "Father, what's the emergency?" He asked. "You and Kagome and who ever else you can save need to get to a safe spot. Before I killed Inuyasha he unleashed a huge earthquake that caused a giant tidal wave and it's headed for Tokyo. It will be over 2 miles high and it's moving faster than the speed of sound. You have just under an hour before it hits." He said. "Shit, ok thanks, I'll get Kagome and her family and we'll find a safe spot." He said. "Son, I just wanted to say I love you. Please protect Kagome and your unborn pup." He said. "I will father, and I love you as well." He said.

Sesshomaru then shook Kagome roughly, "Kagome you need to get up now. We have a problem." He said. "What's the matter?" She asked sleepily. "Inuyasha has unleashed an earthquake out in the pacific ocean and a giant tsunami is on it's way." He said getting up and dressing. "What? Who will effect?" She asked getting up and dressing as well. "The entire island of Japan and then head into Asia. We need to get your family and the staff to a safe place, although I don't know where to go." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "The Tsunami is 2 miles high." He said.

Kagome gasped and then thought for a moment, "I have an idea. We need to get down stairs now." Kagome said. "What's your idea?" He asked following her. "I don't want to tell you, I just need you to trust me." She said. Usually when Kagome wouldn't tell him what she was going to do that meant it was something reckless. He sighed and knew he didn't have much of a choice so he followed her.

Once in the living Kagome saw everyone asleep. "Alright everyone wake up, we have an emergency but I have an idea how to solve it." Kagome said. Everyone woke up and looked at Kagome. "What's the matter dear?" Her mother asked pulling a blanket around her. "There is a 2 mile high tsunami headed this way right now. In order to save us and all of Japan I need everyone to hold hands and concentrate all of your energy to me." She said.

Everyone then scrambled to hold hands, Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand and on the other side of Kagome her mother held her hand. Everyone concentrated their energy to Kagome and Kagome tapped into her tremendous miko power. "I call upon the ancient miko powers to aid me to save this country and everyone in it. Let the Kami watch over us all." She said as her body began to glow a bright pink then changed to a dark purple.

Then all at once her power exploded outward encasing everything and everyone in her miko power. Her miko power spread over the entire country and formed a thick barrier. Kagome struggled to keep the power in place and began to sweat like she'd run the mile in less than 3 minutes. Sesshomaru could feel this and cursed his brother for making her do this. By doing this it was zapping Kagome's strength and power faster than ever before.

"Everyone concentrate harder!" Sesshomaru yelled out. Everyone then put more power into Kagome easing her struggle a little.

On the East coast of Japan people saw the huge wave and began to panic but stopped when they saw the purple barrier. "What's that?" A man asked, then an elder demon looked up and smiled, "That my friend is the Shikon Miko's power. She is protecting the country with her power. The wave will not harm us." He said. Everyone on the coast watched as the wave crashed over the barrier and washed over it like it was a ball in water.

People all over the country witnessed this and were in awe at Kagome's power. The wave continued to cover the barrier as the water level rose. "We're going to drown! The miko can't hold on much longer." Someone yelled. "Have faith my friend, she will save us all just as she did 500 years ago." The elder demon said and then closed his eyes and lent her his power as well.

Soon Kagome was feeling stronger as she felt the power of thousands of demons and humans alike lending her their power and strength. Kagome opened her eyes and glared out the window as she saw the wave washing over the barrier. 'Just a little longer and it will be over.' She thought.

10 minutes passed and Kagome was feeling the fatigue even with all the other demons and human's power. Kagome looked out and saw that the water was receding and about 15 minutes later it was safe to let down the barrier and once she did she collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Kagome?" He asked frantically. "Don't worry Sesshomaru she will be ok. She just exerted almost all of her energy. She will need to rest." Her grandfather said. So Sesshomaru put Kagome on the couch and covered her with a blanket. "Ryu can you go get some more fire wood to put in the fire place here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes master." He said walking out.

Out in the city people cheered all over that they had been spared a watery grave. 'Thank you miko where ever you are.' The elder demon said and went back to his warm house. It had long since stopped snowing and since it had been snowing all night the snow stood almost 6 feet. Many power crews were out working trying to restore power seeing as many people didn't have a fire place.

Ryu then returned with the wood and added a couple of logs. "Thanks Ryu." Sesshomaru said. "You're welcome master." He said and sat on the floor. Sesshomaru rubbing Kagome's head, 'You're one hell of a woman Kagome. You not only saved Japan but you also saved all of Asia.' He thought to himself.

**In Heaven**

"I'll be damned, Kagome saved all of Asia by using her Miko powers. Now that's power." Inunotashio said. Amaterasu smiled, "She did well. She not only saved Asia she saved the world. Go, tell your son what his mate has done." She smiled at him. He nodded and spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Good job son, Kagome did a great job." He said. "Yes she did. She saved all of Asia." He said. "No son, she saved the entire planet. Inuyasha had unleashed hell on all of the other countries. Once she stopped that tsunami it was the final spell that was broken and stopped all of the other destructive weather around the world." He said. "So the tidal wave was a spell?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes, before I put his soul to rest he placed a spell on that tsunami. If Kagome hadn't stopped it, it would have not stopped in Asia or Europe. It would have flooded the entire world. So you make sure you tell her we Kami up here are in her debt." He smiled. "Sure thing father, but I don't know when she will wake up." He said. "In about 5 minutes." He said as he gave her some of his energy. "Go to her son, I shall talk to you again someday." He said.

**On Earth **

Sesshomaru smiled and then turned his attention to Kagome, and sure enough 5 minutes later Kagome's eyes opened. "Is everyone safe?" She asked. "Yes Kagome, you saved the entire planet from a watery grave." Sesshomaru said. "What, how did I save the world? I thought only Japan was in danger?" She asked. "Turns out Inuyasha placed a spell on the tsunami and when it hit your barrier it neutralized the spell. But if you hadn't have put up a barrier the entire world would have been flooded." He said. Kagome digested the information and then smiled, "Wow, I also couldn't have done it if the other demons and humans hadn't lent me their power so they helped save the planet too." She said.

At that moment the power came on and everyone smiled. "Well now that the power is back on and we aren't in any danger we are going back home." Kagome's mom said. "But mom, the snow is almost 6 feet high. You can't walk through that." Kagome said. "Not as a human dear but in our lynx forms we can walk across it like it was pavement." She smiled. "Oh, well in that case be safe. I love you guys." She said. "We love you too honey, and good job you did a great job. Keep me posted on the pup, I want to be there for the ultrasound." She smiled heading for the door. "Alright mom I will." Kagome said.

Once they were gone the staff went back to their normal duties. Alex and Miroku then decided to head back to bed since it was still early. "I think that sounds like a plan, let's go back to bed. I am so tired." Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled and picked her up, "I could have walked you know?" She smiled. "My mate should not walk after exerting herself like that. By the way, if you do something like that again without telling me I will punish you." He joked. "Oh really mister, I knew if I told you, you would have tried to talk me out of it thus killing everyone on the planet." She said pointedly. "That is true mate, I am glad you didn't tell me. Now let's rest, we have to start thinking about the pup." He said lying beside her in the bed. "Yes we do." She yawned and then closed her eyes. Soon Sesshomaru followed suit.

**A/N: Alright that's Chapter 14. There are only going to be a few more chapters and then this story will be complete. I am so sorry for this being so late, I was having a hard time trying to figure out how I wanted to do this chapter. Hope you enjoy. **


	16. Chapter 15: New Arrivals

**Chapter 15: New Arrivals **

It has now been 7 months after Enmma tried taking over the world by trying to destroy it. Kagome's belly was extremely round and instead of walking she waddled.

During those 7 months the staff and Sesshomaru learned to stay away from Kagome when she was having one of her mood swings, but being Kagome's mate he couldn't escape all of her wrath or weird cravings.

Many a night he found himself going out to buy odd foods just to satisfy Kagome. He only denied her once and he never made that mistake again.

It was late afternoon and Kagome was watching tv with Miroku and Alex. "What time is Sesshomaru supposed to be home tonight?" Alex asked. "I guess sometime around 6 p.m." Kagome said moving uncomfortably. "I see, are you alright?" Alex asked. "Yea, just feeling a little cramping." Kagome said. Alex nodded and went back to watching tv. Kagome then slowly stood, "Does anyone want anything while I am up?" She asked. "No, I'm good." Miroku said. "Yea me too." Alex said. Kagome nodded and walked out of the room and into the dining room. Once she walked into the kitchen Kagome gasped.

When she had walked in Cook saw her and was about to ask her if she needed anything but saw Kagome stop and gasp. Both he and Kagome looked to the floor to see a puddle of water, "My lady, your water just broke." He said. Kagome looked up at him terror clear on her face. "Stay calm, I'll call an ambulance." He said going to the phone and dialing 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" an operator asked. "Yes, Mrs. Tashio's water has broken and she's in labor." He said. "Alright sir, what is your address?" the operator asked. "549 Pine Crest dr." He said. "Alright sir, we have dispatched an ambulance. I will stay on the line until they get there. Is Mrs. Tashio ok?" the operator said. "Yes, ma'am. She is sitting in a chair." He said. "Is her breathing alright, and what is her pain scale on a scale of 1-10?" She asked.

Cook looked to Kagome, "My lady what is your pain on a scale of 1-10?" He asked. Kagome breathed in, "About a 7" She said. "Ma'am she said it was a 7." He said. "Alright, tell her to keep breathing." She said. So cook told her and she nodded.

Back in the living room Alex and Miroku got up to see what was taking Kagome so long. When they walked in they saw her sitting at the table with her hand on her belly and doing her breathing exercises. "What's going on?" Miroku asked. Cook looked at Miroku, "The misses is in labor, her water broke." He said motioning to the towel on the floor. Alex looked to Kagome and rushed to her, "Alright Kagome, it's almost time." She smiled.

Kagome glared at her, "It's not happening fast enough, this hurts." She breathed. "Well from what I hear that's just the tip of the iceberg. This is only the first stages of labor." Alex laughed. "Don't tell me that." Kagome groaned.

Miroku stepped off to the side and pulled his phone out and called Sesshomaru's desk phone. At the office Sesshomaru was on the phone with a client when his phone beeped indicating there was an incoming call. "Mr. Torro would you please hold?" He asked. "Yes sir Mr. Tashio." He said.

Sesshomaru then flipped phone lines, "This better be good Miroku to call me on my office phone." He said. "It is, Kagome's in labor, her water broke about 5 minutes ago. An ambulance is on its way." He said. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, "What? Alright, I'll meet you at the hospital." He said hanging up.

Once Miroku got off the phone the paramedics walked in with a gurney. "Alright Mrs. Tashio, just lay down and breath." A paramedic said. Kagome nodded and laid on the gurney and the paramedic strapped her on and then wheeled her out of the house. "Who is riding with her?" The paramedic said. "I am." Alex said. The paramedic nodded as Alex jumped into the back of the ambulance.

Miroku then thanked cooked and went and got into his car and followed the ambulance. Once there Kagome was crying and moaning in pain. Once in the hospital a nurse ran up, "What do we have?" She asked. "Mrs. Tashio here is in labor." He said. The nurse nodded and went to Kagome's side, "Mrs. Tashio my name is Tina, I am going to check you to see how far along you are." She said. Kagome nodded in pain. "Please I just want medicine." She cried. "Alright, let me check you first." She said.

So Tina took Kagome's pants and underwear off and put a pair of gloves on and then went to check to see how many centimeters she was. Kagome gasped when she felt Tina's hand go to her womanhood. After a few second Tina removed her hand and smiled, "You are 5 centimeters. I will get you a room right away and then we will get you an epidural." She said. "Alright." She said.

Alex then stepped up to Kagome's side once Tina left and grabbed Kagome hand. "Go ahead and squeeze when there is pain." She said. About every 4 minutes Kagome squeezed the hell out of Alex's hand every time she had a contraction. About 5 minutes later Miroku walked in, "How is she?" He asked. "She's 5 centimeters dilated. The nurse is getting her a room and then getting Kagome some meds." Alex said.

Kagome then saw Miroku, "Where is Sesshomaru?" She panted. "He's on his way." He said. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes to try and ease the pain. Even though she was a demon miko it did little to ease the pain.

20 minutes later Kagome was given a hospital gown and told to change into it and then wheeled to her suite where she was hooked up to an IV. "Alright Kagome the anesthesiologist will be right in." Tina said. "Ok." She said. Sure enough 5 minutes later a nurse and doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Tashio, my name is Rio and I am going to be your anesthesiologist today." He smiled. Kagome smiled, "Forgive me if I don't look happy, I am just in a lot of pain." She said. Rio chuckled, "Well we will just have to fix that. First I am going to need your two friends to leave, this is a sterile procedure." He said. Alex looked to Kagome and Kagome nodded. "We'll be right outside." She said taking Miroku and walking out.

Rio then placed on his scrubs and mask, "Alright Mrs. Tashio, please sit with your back facing me and hunch your back like a cat." He said. "You can call me Kagome." She said doing as he asked. "Alright Kagome, I am going to be placing benidine on your back to sterilize it so it will be cold." He said. "Ok." She said. "Oh this is my assistant Mura." He smiled. "Hello Mura." Kagome said. "Hi, if you feel you need to hold onto me feel free too." She smiled. Kagome nodded and grabbed her hand. Once Rio was done sterilizing her back he grabbed the numbing medication. "Ok Kagome you will feel a sting, I am going to numb the area so hunch your back for me." He said feeling along her back for the perfect place before sticking her.

Kagome hissed in pain, "Alright Kagome that was the worst of it. Now I am going to place the catheter. Tell me if it hurts you at all." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Sometimes if the catheter isn't placed right it can hit nerves and cause discomfort." He said. "Oh ok." She said. So Rio placed the catheter no problem and then removed the needle. "You're all set Kagome, you should feel the effect in about 5 minutes. The nurses will be coming in to place another catheter for you." He smiled. "What do you mean, where are they putting this catheter?" She asked. "With the epidural it will numb you from your stomach down so they need to place a catheter so you don't pee yourself." He chuckled. Kagome blushed, "Oh." She said.

Rio bowed to her and left and the nurses rushed in and placed the catheter. Then Alex and Miroku came back in. "Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked. "Stuck in traffic, I got a text from him. He said he'll be here in 10 minutes." Miroku said. "How do you feel?" Alex asked. "Good, I feel no pain. What do my contractions say on that monitor?" Kagome asked. Alex looked over and smiled, "They are off the charts." She said.

So for 10 minutes they all laughed and joked until Sesshomaru rushed into the room. "Kagome, I came as soon as I heard. I am so sorry I am late traffic was holding me up." He said. "It's ok Sesshomaru. I am happy right now, no pain since I got my epidural." She said. "Good, alright." He said. Kagome could see he was freaking out and chuckled, "Calm yourself Sesshomaru, it's ok." She said. "Sorry, it's not every day you have a pup." He said. "This is true." She said.

About 2 hours later a doctor came in with Kagome's charts, "Mrs. Tashio, my name is Dr. Luke. I will be delivering your pup tonight." He smiled. "Hello Dr. Luke, this is my mate Sesshomaru Tashio." She said. The doctor shook his hand, "Very nice to meet the famous Mr. Tashio." He smiled. "Alright Kagome, we are going to do an ultrasound to make sure your pup is turned the right way." Luke said.

So Dr. Luke grabbed the jelly and lifted her gown and squirted some on her, then he grabbed the ultrasound wand and turned on the monitor. He then placed the wand on her belly and moved it around. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked in fascination seeing as they didn't do many of these. As Dr. Luke looked he frowned a bit and Sesshomaru saw this. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Nothing, everything is perfectly fine. Looks like we are going to have to do an emergency C-section though." He said.

Kagome's head snapped up, "What?" She asked. Dr. Luke chuckled, "Because you are having twins and they are both feet first." He said. "Twins? How did I not know I was having twins?" She asked. "The second pup could have been hiding further back on other ultrasounds. We will be prepping you right away, don't worry you will be just fine and given the best pain medication." He said. "Oh…ok." She said. So Dr. Luke walked out and went to get everything prepared.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "I'm scared, we didn't plan on having two. What are we going to do?" She asked. "Don't worry, everything will be ok." He said.

"Ok, I just hope I don't have too much pain." She said. Sesshomaru took her and in his and looked at her.

"Don't worry, even if you do you will be taken care of." He said. Kagome then nodded. Just then a team of doctors came in.

"Hello Kagome, these are my interns. They are going to observing the surgery. Since you already have an epidural we will just add some more medication to make sure you can't feel a thing." Dr. Ryo said.

"I am not being put to sleep?" She asked shocked. Doctor Ryo shook his head.

"No, we try to stay away from doing that it makes the pups very tired after. But if something goes wrong and you start to feel pain while they are doing the surgery then we will put you under." He said.

"Oh." Kagome said. Once all questions were answered Kagome was wheeled out of the room and up two floors to the O.R. As Kagome was moved a certain way and a curtain hung up so she couldn't see her stomach she began to shiver.

"Are you cold Mrs. Tashio?" A nurse asked.

"Just a bit." She said. So the nurse walked over to a small heater and pulled out a blanket and placed it over her. Kagome stopped shivering and tried to relax. A few minutes later Sesshomaru walked in with scrubs on and sat next to Kagome and placed his hand on her head.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said. Dr. Ryo and his staff got everything ready and his interns watched in fascination.

"Alright Kagome, we are about to make the incision. Please tell me if you feel anything." He said.

"Ok." She said nervously. Dr. Ryo made the first cut and waited, Kagome said nothing and he continued.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes, I don't feel a thing." She said.

"Excellent, we are about to deliver your first pup. Do you know what you are having?" He asked.

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise." Kagome said.

"Alright." He said. He then pulled the first pup from her stomach. He quickly handed it off to a nurse who began to clean the tiny pup who then started screaming. Kagome had tears running down her cheeks.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. What did we have?" She asked. The nurse smiled and walked over with the bundle and lowered the pup to her.

"You had a girl Mrs. Tashio, congratulations." She said. Kagome smiled and looked to Sesshomaru who looked at the tiny life he and Kagome had created.

"She's beautiful just like you." He said to her.

"Alright Kagome, I am about to break the second bag of water and your second pup is here." Dr. Ryo said.

Anxiously waiting the seconds that ticked by felt like hours, then all at once they heard another tiny cry. "Congratulations Kagome you have another beautiful girl." Ryo said. Kagome had the biggest grin on her face and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Are you mad we have two girls?" She asked.

"No, I am very happy. They are healthy and more beautiful than I could imagine." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Alright Kagome, I am stitching you back up and then you will be wheeled back to your room. Your daughters will be with you soon, the neonatal staff needs to make sure they are ok." Dr. Ryo said.

"Ok." Kagome said. It took only about 15 minutes to get Kagome all stitched up. She was then wheeled to her room where Alex and Miroku were waiting.

"Kagome, how did it go?" Alex asked.

"Great, we had two girls. They should be up here in a bit after the doctors check them over." Kagome said.

"Awe what are their names?" Miroku asked. Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru.

"We haven't picked out any names." He said. Kagome thought for a minutes and then knew the perfects names.

"Their names are Raven and Trista." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and then smiled.

"Raven and Trista it is." He smiled. About an hour later Raven and Trista were wheeled into Kagome's room. Kagome decided to sleep a little while the others held the pups since she was on a lot of pain medication.

A few hours later Kagome awoke and Sesshomaru walked over to her with both pups. "Wow, they are so beautiful." She said.

"Indeed. Which one is which?" He asked.

Kagome looked at both pups, one had black hair like Kagome used to have and the other had silver hair just like Sesshomaru. "Trista is the one with silver hair and Raven is the one with black hair. Speaking of black hair how did Raven get it?" Kagome asked.

"It's a rare gene in my family line, my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather had black hair." He said.

"Oh wow, that's cool." Kagome said and then winced in pain. Sesshomaru saw this and placed the pups down in their bassinets and walked over to Kagome.

"Are you in pain?" He asked.

"Yea just a bit, that's ok I have the pain pump." She said pressing her medication button. After a few minutes Kagome was back asleep.

Kagome stayed in the hospital for a week before being released with the pups. When they got home Kagome's mom surprised them with a party to congratulate the new parents.

Family and friends partied for a little bit but soon cleared out so the new family could get accustom to the schedule they would soon be on.

**The End**


End file.
